My Sky, My Star, My Heart
by vIoLeT bUtTeRfLy 90
Summary: o years later,life seems good for our heroes,but now someone else is after the Strifes and a dear friend.Nothing will stop this new enemy from taking them,unless it can get through the Leonharts!SoRikuAkuRokuCleonZemyxXemSai. Mpreg COMPLETE!
1. 1: I GOT IT!

**WARNING!**

**If you haven't read 'My Sun, My Moon, My Soul' **

**TURN BACK NOW AND SAVE YOURSELF THE TROUBLE OF FIGURING THIS STORY OUT!YOU **_**WILL**_** GET CONFUSED AND WON'T KNOW A DAMN THING THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT!**

**ENJOY!:D**

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

It was graduation day, finally. They were no longer in high school anymore.

Two years since he met his one and only soul mate, Roxas Strife.

Two years since his life turned upside down, but for the better.

He was watching Roxas take pictures with their friends Hayner and Olette, Tidus and Selphie, and Pence and Rikku aka KuKu.

Xion, Sora, and Kadaj were standing in front of Cloud, who was taking their picture with Xion's new camera. Leon was watching him take photos, Riku was standing next to him while their brother Zexion was off somewhere with his boyfriend Demyx. Yazoo and Loz were standing around watching them.

"I can't believe it's been two years since we met them," Riku said, looking at Sora, who was taking pictures with Hayner and the others. All of them making goofy faces.

Axel smiled. "Yeah, but I don't regret it one bit." And he didn't. Roxas, who had a tough childhood, had somehow managed to get inside his heart and wouldn't get out. Not that Axel wanted him to, he loved his little spitfire.

Roxas walked over to him, smiling. "Are you alright Axel?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm good. Just watching you, that's all."

His little spitfire blushed. "Why? You should be having fun."

He leaned down to whisper in Roxas' ear. "I'll have fun when I get you in bed…"

Roxas turned beet red. "Shut up…"

He laughed and lifted Roxas up, kissing him. A light flashed, he and Roxas broke apart, seeing Xion run, screaming, "I got it!"

"I swear she's trouble," Roxas mumbled, burying his face in his neck.

Axel saw Hayner walking over to them. "Hey!" he greeted.

Roxas looked at him. "What's up Hayner?"

"Me and the gang are just wondering if you, Sora, and everyone else want to go out for pizza with us! To celebrate freedom!" Hayner asked.

Roxas looked up at him, he nodded. "Sure, we'll go!" Axel answered.

Hayner smiled. "Cool! I'll text or call you when we leave!" He walked off.

He smiled down at Roxas. "Let's go home; I wanna relax before the craziness starts."

Roxas nodded. "Okay!"

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He sat on the passenger seat of Riku's car as they went home. Every once in a while, he'd catch Riku staring at him instead of the road. "Pay attention to the road Riku!"

Riku laughed at him. "I'm sorry, but you look yummy in that graduation gown. I can't help but stare at you."

He felt his face turn red. The graduation gown was an ocean blue as was the graduation cap. Riku hadn't been able to keep his eyes off him since he put it on. "Pay attention!"

He felt Riku's hand on his thigh, moving up slowly. Riku had a predatory look in his eyes. "I think I might pull over, I'm feeling…"

Sora knew _exactly_ what he was feeling. Physical contact allowed him to feel other people's emotions. Riku was no exception. "You're just feeling horny! We can wait until we get home!" he shouted.

Saying that only made Riku drive faster, getting them home in record time. Riku practically yanked him out the car, carrying him bridal style, and rushed inside the house.

"Riku!" he shouted, laughing at him.

"I have to have you. Right now Sora," Riku growled, opening the door to their room.

After Sora and Roxas returned home on Christmas after the lab accident, he and his brother moved in with Riku and Axel. Yazoo and Loz now used their old rooms, Kadaj used the Cloud's old room, since Cloud had stayed with Leon. Xion would stay with the Jenova triplets, sleeping in Kadaj's room.

Riku walked to their bed, throwing him on the bed, already yanking his pants and boxers down. Sora laughed. "In a rush?" he asked playfully.

"Yes," Riku growled, pulling at his own pants. "I've been waiting since this morning and I can't wait any longer."

He laughed, then gasped when Riku slid into him. His body felt a little extra tight but only because Riku hadn't prepared him. He felt his boyfriend thrusting harder and faster with each thrust. "Fuck Riku…," he panted.

Riku laughed. "Wow Sora! Learning a little bit of dirty talk?"

He couldn't help but laugh. Xion was the only one who cursed…a _lot_. More than half of her vocabulary consisted of swearing. Their father Cloud, had tried to get her to stop but it didn't work. According to Cloud, she had their mother's pouty mouth.

"Yeah, I guess Xion has rubbed off on me," he mumbled. He gasped as Riku pounded hard into him, hitting the sweet spot. "Oh fuck Riku!"

Riku lifted his legs over his shoulders, opening him more up. "Yeah, you're getting a pouty mouth Sora. I love it!" He felt Riku hitting his sweet spot over and over making him feel like he would explode any second. "Right there!"

He felt Riku pound harder and rougher into him, making him scream out in ecstasy.

Before he could say anything else, he came on his and Riku's stomachs, he felt Riku release in him.

Riku laid on top of him, playing around with his hair. Both of them were breathing hard, Sora felt himself laugh.

"What's so funny?" Riku asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, I just felt like laughing," he said, kissing Riku's cheek.

Riku smiled at him and pulled out. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too Riku." He was about to get up, until the door opened.

A bright light flashed brightly at them, blinding him and Riku. When the door closed, he heard Xion's voice screaming. "I GOT IT!"

Riku growled, rubbing his eyes. "I'm gonna beat her!"

Sora laughed. He knew his sister had been taking pictures like crazy since this morning. "Oh leave her alone. She's still getting over the joy of having freedom. And plus you know her memories get mixed!"

Riku made a disgusted face. "I don't know if I like her having your memories."

Xion's abilities were a bit different than his and Roxas' abilities. Sort of like him, with being able to live in the past and in his own fantasy world, Xion was able to live other people's memories. And Sora's eyes turned silver or had silver streaks in them; Xion's would turn white or had white streaks in hers. She already saw one of Sora's memories.

With Roxas being able to hear a mental conversation going on, he didn't need to break the barrier protecting the people talking. Xion was able to hear thoughts without breaking a barrier. Their sister was so much alike yet so different than them.

He went further up on the bed to lie down, kicking his pants and boxers off, Riku came up behind him. "You're not gonna put your clothes back on?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "Too tired right now, I wanna sleep before all the craziness starts." He rested his head on Riku's chest.

Riku kissed his cheek. "It's already started love…" Falling asleep with him.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He still didn't know what scared him more, standing in front of a bunch of people and receiving his diploma, or Axel's lust for him.

Axel hadn't stopped looking at him since they left the school. With Axel holding his hand, he could hear _every_ thought that was going through his perverted boyfriend's mind.

_Bondage, blindfold, mouth gag, wooden paddle covered in faux leopard skin… Would Roxy look good in a mouth gag? Oh! Whipped cream! Roxy would look delicious covered in whipped cream! I gotta find sea-salt flavored though…_

"AXEL!" he screamed.

Axel looked at him innocently. "I didn't do anything this time!"

He felt his cheeks burn. "Bondage? Blindfold? Mouth gag? Wooden paddle covered in faux leopard skin? And whipped cream? That tastes like sea-salt?" he asked accusingly.

Axel looked a little sheepish. "Sorry?"

"Sorry? What the hell Axel? Of all things, why a mouth gag?" he asked. He couldn't believe he was with him at times! "You're a perv!"

Axel grinned. "You'd look cute in a mouth gag Roxy! Think about it, no one would hear you scream. And then I wouldn't have to worry about you trying to run with hand-cuffs!"

His cheeks were still burning. "If you _ever_ get any of that stuff…," he began.

Axel was nodding, waiting for him to finish.

He smiled at him. "I call the paddle!"

Axel pouted. "What? I wanted the paddle! NO! You can't have it!" he whined.

Roxas grinned evilly at him. "No, I'm getting the paddle! And that's final!"

Axel drove home pouting the rest of the way. Roxas knew he'd won, smiling in victory.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He got home, seeing Riku's car in the driveway.

Roxas got out, walking into the house, they saw Xion and Kadaj in the kitchen, grinning like evil children. "What did you do?" Roxas asked her, walking in there with Axel.

Xion smiled innocently. "Nothing!"

Axel didn't believe her for a second. "Xion, what did you do?"

She smiled and started laughing. "I just got a picture of Sora and Riku playing the bouncy bed game!" She showed them the picture on her camera.

Sure enough, Riku had Sora's legs over his shoulders, playing the bouncy bed game, luckily it showed nothing revealing. "How can you take pictures of your brother naked?" Axel asked her.

"I didn't even see anything! I just put my arm in the room with my camera and SNAP! Plus, there's everything is in the way, I don't even see anything, but the position says it all!" she told him.

He shook his head at her antics. If Xion was anything, crazy and sweet were the words to describe her.

"You're crazy Xion!" Roxas said, laughing.

Xion and Kadaj smiled at them evilly. "Just don't let me catch _you_ in any weird positions you two!," she told them, walking off with Kadaj.

Roxas just smiled. "She's trouble but I love her."

Axel picked him up by his bottom, giving it a nice squeeze, before he placed Roxas on the counter. "You looked so yummy in the gown Roxy…"

Roxas blushed. "Axel, keep your thoughts to yourself!"

He laughed at his little spitfire. "I can't help that you're sensitive to my thoughts Roxas." He kissed the scar on the side of his head, tracing it with his tongue. Roxas shivered at the contact. "You like that, don't you Roxy?"

"I do," Roxas admitted, shivering more when he traced the scar back and forth.

Axel carried him to upstairs to their room. His little spitfire was already taking off his clothes, making Axel's job a lot easier. He watched Roxas pull his pants off, glad that his little spitfire didn't wear boxers. When he had first made love to him, Axel had been shocked Roxas didn't wear anything underneath. Now, every time stood near him, Axel would always rub his bottom. Roxas would either slap his hand or his face. However, when they were alone, his little spitfire would become a sex kitten. He loved it when Roxas would be seductive and sensual.

Roxas yanked his pants down to his ankles. Axel pushed back against the bed, looking at Roxas' naked form. He knew he was lucky to have Roxas as his.

He bent his head down to Roxas' hips, licking at the brand he'd left there by accident. But Roxas had never got mad at him, if anything; Roxas had told him he was happy to have it there. His little spitfire was just too good to be true. He saw Roxas lift his hips up in invitation, a pleading look in his eyes. Axel shook his head. "No, tell me what you want Roxas," he ordered.

Roxas blushed a deep scarlet. "I want you Axel."

He smiled. "What do you want me to do to you?"

"Axel…," Roxas pleaded.

"Tell me," Axel ordered.

Roxas huffed at him. "Fine! If you won't do anything, I'll be fine on my own!" He saw Roxas' hand trailing down his body, getting ready to touch himself.

Axel stopped him and pinned both wrists over his head. "And I know how to stop you. Now say it."

"FINE! SCREW ME AXEL! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!" he yelled at him. "Happy now?"

That's all he wanted to hear. He slammed into Roxas, hearing his spitfire moan loudly. "Oh shit Roxas! You're so tight!"

Roxas clawed at his back. "Fuck Axel! Would you move or something?"

He laughed at Roxas' desperation, thrusting hard into the slim, lithe body below. Roxas' mewled like a kitten in catnip; he loved the sounds he made. He watched Roxas lift his hips in time with thrusts, moving in perfect rhythm with him.

"Harder Axel!" he shouted at him.

He thrust harder into him, watching Roxas' eyes darken and more mewling noises emerging from his mouth. "You're so cute Roxas." He raised the temperature in his hand, making it hotter.

Roxas jumped when he stroked his member. "Oh shit Axel…"

He grinned at him. "You love that, don't you Roxy?" His hand moving faster.

Roxas let out a loud scream as he came on Axel's hand.

The feeling of his muscles was too much for him and he came soon after him. Axel laid on top of him, trying to regulate his breathing. Roxas' fingers combed through his hair, also stroking the tattoos under his eyes. "I love you Roxas," he whispered, kissing his cheek.

Roxas smiled at him. "I love you too Axel…"

Axel moved them against the pillows, pulling the covers over them. He straddled Roxas to give him a kiss.

They heard the door open; a slender arm appeared with a camera in hand and snapped a picture of them. The light blinded them, but they could hear the voice. "I GOT IT!" Xion shouted in victory.

Axel groaned at the brightness that had blinded. He growled. "Remind me again Roxas. Why don't I kill her and save us all a headache?" he asked.

Roxas laughed. "Because…" Roxas looked lost in thought, then shrugged. "I don't know!"

Axel laughed. "So we don't have a reason why _not_ to kill her!"

"She's my sister!" Roxas said.

He shrugged. "I don't care! That girl should be locked up!"

He and Roxas laughed, just snuggling together.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He knew Xion was going on a camera rampage, so the only way for him and his boyfriend, Demyx, could be safe was at Demyx's house. Marluxia and Larxene were up on the second floor, doing stuff he didn't want to know about. He and Demyx were in the basement, snuggling together on the bed, watching TV.

It had been two years since they got together, and life had been great since. Demyx had brought so much life into his, he honestly didn't know what he'd do without him.

Demyx turned to look at him. "What are you staring at Zexy?" he asked.

He leaned down and kissed Demyx's nose. "You. Just thoughts about how we got together."

His little bubble blushed. "Is that _really_ what you're thinking about?"

He laughed. He honestly didn't know who wanted sex more. Him, or Demyx. Demyx was always the demanding one, wanting kisses, hugs, and cuddles. Every once in a while, he'd be in charge but it was mostly Demyx. "So what if it isn't?"

"You're horny!" Demyx shouted.

Zexion straddled him on the bed. "It's your fault Bubbles. I wouldn't be so horny if you weren't so damn cute!" he growled, nipping at Demyx's ear.

Demyx squirmed and laughed. "I am cute! I'm adorable!"

He bit at Demyx's lower lip, causing his boyfriend to gasp. It gave him the chance to take control, shoving his tongue into his little bubble's mouth. Demyx didn't mind, allowing him to take charge. He pulled back, looking down at Demyx panting and flushed. "And you're sexy…Bubbles."

"You're the sexy one! Sexy Zexy!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I'm hungry…for you," he growled. He nipped at Demyx's collarbone.

The door to the room opened, Marluxia popped his head in. "Before things get too frisky in here, Larxene wants you Demy." He took one last glance at them and closed the door behind him, laughing.

Zexion sighed, Demyx pouted. "Fine, I'll be up in a few seconds," he yelled to Marluxia. He looked at him. "I'll be back in a few seconds Zexy!" He got up and left the room, closing the door.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He went upstairs from the basement, going to the living room. His sister Larxene was standing by the couch with a wrapped box on it.

"What's up sis?" he asked.

His sister smiled innocently at him. "I just wanted to give you your gift!" she told him, handing him the box.

He was about the start opening it when she stopped him. "What?"

"Open it when you get back to your room!" she ordered. Marluxia began laughing, really hard. The two were making him uncomfortable, wondering what they got him.

He walked back to his room, Zexion was still lying down on his bed, reading the _Naruto _manga that had been on his bed. Zexion looked at him. "So what happened?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Larxene told me to open this when I got back here." He sat down on the edge of the bed, opening it.

Zexion was still lying down, looking at him. "What did she give you?"

Demyx felt his cheeks burn. He closed the box and walked to his closet and put it in there.

"Demyx?" Zexion sat up, looking at him. "What did they give you?"

He shook his head. "Nothing!"

Zexion looked skeptically at him. "Little liar. Show me."

He shook his head. "Just gag gifts, that's all."

Zexion walked over to him, looking down at the box. "Let me see."

"NO!" he shouted, trying to push him away from the wicked box. But it was useless, Zexion disappeared into the shadows before he could stop him.

Zexion popped up behind him, opening it. He pulled out a mouth gag. Demyx felt his cheeks turn red and feel hot. Zexion stared wide-eye at the object. "Is this…?" he began asking, Demyx nodded. Zexion looked back inside the box. "What else is in here?"

Demyx saw him pull out a vibrator, a wireless vibrator egg with a remote control, two pairs of handcuffs, a can of whipped cream, some bottles of body oils for massages, a blindfold, a leather covered paddle, and a bunch of different flavored lubes, every kind from chocolate to sour apple. He saw Zexion look at him suggestively, still holding the mouth gag. "No Zexy!" he said, trying to look stern.

He tried to step away from him, but couldn't. Zexion was stepping on his shadow, preventing him from moving. "Cheap trick Zexy!" he yelled.

Zexion grinned. "Controlling shadows can help in situations like this…" He walked up to him and kissed him. "Well, we can't let these nice toys go to waste now, can we?"

Demyx was shoved back down on his bed, Zexion pinning him down. "W-What are you gonna do?," he asked.

Zexion smirked. "How about that blindfold?"

He felt his cheeks burn. "No! No blindfold!" he shouted.

But he was too late, Zexion handcuffed him to the bed. "ZEXION!"

His boyfriend put the mouth gag on him, preventing him from saying anything. Then, Zexion tied the blindfold over his eyes, now he couldn't see anything.

And he knew this was only the beginning.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He smiled down at his little bubble, seeing the blindfold over his eyes, the mouth gag in his mouth, and handcuffed to the bed.

"_Gag gifts_ indeed Bubbles," he said, laughing at the way Demyx tried to get the handcuffs loose. "It won't work Demyx, just quit while you're behind."

_**I'm SO not enjoying this!**_ Demyx told him, connecting their minds.

He laughed. "But _I'm_ enjoying this Bubbles." He straddled Demyx on the bed, taking off his pants and boxers, pushing them down. Demyx shivered as he groped him, making his little bubble hard. He pushed Demyx shirt off of him, but couldn't take it off because Demyx was handcuffed. "You're so cute Demyx."

_**Wait 'til I get my hands on you Zexy!**_ Demyx shouted, making muffling sounds through the gag.

Zexion took his straining erection in his mouth, enjoying the way Demyx shivered. He smiled as Demyx lifted his hips up to his mouth. Zexion held him down. "No Demyx. I decide how fast we move," he growled, nipping hard at Demyx's inner thigh.

Demyx jumped from the sting, moaning through the mouth gag. Zexion loved the sounds coming from him, sucking on him. He knew Demyx was about to come soon, so he stopped.

He heard Demyx groan in frustration through the gag. "Impatient much Demy?" he asked tauntingly.

_**Please Zexy?**_ Demyx asked.

"Please what Demy?" he asked, licking the tip of his boyfriend's erection, Demyx shivered.

_**Let me loose. I want you so badly right now…**_He pleaded.

Zexion took off his clothes and took the handcuffs off. Demyx took the blindfold and mouth gag out. He looked up at Zexion. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

He nodded. "Of course, you being helpless…kinda cute really."

Demyx smiled at him. "Glad you liked it. Now can we get back to where we were?"

Zexion pinned him against the bed and slid into him. He began thrusting into him hard and rough. Demyx wrapped his legs around his waist, forcing him to go harder. "Damn it Demyx!," he shouted.

Demyx just laughed. "Harder Zexy!"

He listened, going harder and faster, loving the noises Demyx was making. His hand wrapped around Demyx's erection, stroking it fast. Demyx let out a hoarse yell as he came on the both of them and his hand, Zexion still thrust into him for a little bit but eventually came.

Both of them laid there for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Zexion pulled out and laid down on the side, Demyx cuddled with him. "I love you Zexy," he whispered, kissing his cheek.

Zexion forced him to lie on top of him, Demyx's head rested on his chest. "I love you too, Demy," he said, kissing his forehead. Demyx fell asleep on him, he smiled. His life had been so much better with Demyx with him. At first, he had always been afraid of scaring him away, but Demyx talked to him and made him feel special. After Luxord raped him, Zexion had helped him recover and even killed the man. He knew he had been risking Demyx's love, but he didn't want Luxord coming back either.

Two years later, Demyx still had nightmares of what happened every once in a while, but now Zexion slept over at his house or vice versa.

He looked at Demyx, who was sleeping peacefully on him. Kissing his forehead again, Zexion fell asleep, holding the only person he loved in his arms.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He and Cloud entered the house, seeing Xion and Kadaj sitting on the couch watching TV. Cloud walked to the kitchen, he followed him. He heard Xion and Kadaj laughing over something. "I wonder what those two are up to…"

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know, let's just leave them alone." He took a bite out of the apple he had in his hand, Leon noticed some juice dripped down his chin. He leaned his head toward Cloud's and licked it off.

"Leon!" Cloud shrieked, looking at him like he was crazy.

He smiled at him. "What? I didn't do anything."

Cloud looked at him skeptically. "You know what you did! Don't try to play innocent!"

He wrapped his arms around Cloud and leaned toward him. "Is it so bad that I did that?" he asked, putting on his best innocent face.

"Don't try that innocent face on me!" Cloud said, walking away from him.

He saw the blush Cloud had on his face as he left the kitchen, a smile forming on his lips. Cloud was upstairs, he could the spray of the shower on. He walked up to their room, seeing Cloud's clothes on the floor. Steam was flowing from the bathroom door, hearing the water splashing around in the porcelain tub.

He smiled as he walked towards the bathroom, grinning at what he was gonna do to his favorite blond.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He was just about to put the shampoo in his hand when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. "Leon!" He turned around to see Leon standing behind him.

"Need some help?" he asked, taking the shampoo bottle away and pouring some in his hand.

Cloud turned around to turn shower off, they both sat down as the water ran for a bath. He sat in between Leon's legs, while Leon started scrubbing the shampoo in his hair.

His thoughts went back to his previous life, before he met Leon. When he realized his children, the children he'd thought he lost when Tifa died, graduated, it made him think of his life before. He hadn't been there for them, he thought his child had died with Tifa. Two years ago, he found out Sora and Roxas were his biological sons, and had met his daughter Xion. The baby Tifa had been carrying turned out to be triplets. Xion had been taken away and separated from him and the twins, and was raised with the Jenova triplets. Later on after they got home, it was revealed that she had scars on her back like Sora. Kadaj had told him that she had received the worst because of their close bond.

"Are you okay Cloud?" Leon asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He took the extendable shower head and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair.

He nodded. "Yeah, just thinking, that's all…" He felt Leon's lips against the back of his neck.

"Don't think too much now," he said.

Cloud smiled. "They're growing up, sort of, and it's all surreal to me," he whispered. "I just met Sora and Roxas six years ago, I met Xion two years ago, and now they're grown up. I didn't see them grow up like a normal life and I-"

"Cloud," Leon interrupted. "You and the kids weren't normal to begin with, and don't worry. Sora, Roxas, and Xion are here now and we have an eternity to spend with them."

He closed eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "I know it's just…"

Leon forced his head back and kissed him. He moaned at the taste of his boyfriend. "Just relax Cloud, I'll make you feel better," Leon whispered in his ear, his hand moving in front in between his legs.

Cloud gasped when he felt Leon's hand wrap around his erection. "Leon…"

"Shh," Leon whispered, nibbling on his ear. He stroked him, making him harder. "I'll make it all better for you Cloud…"

He felt Leon pump him harder and faster. "Leon, I-I'm g-gonna…" He was thrown over the edge of the tub on his knees. "Leon?" He groaned when he felt Leon's fingers enter him, scissoring to stretch him. "Oh my…,"he whispered.

He heard Leon laugh. "You're enjoying this aren't you?," he asked.

Cloud thrust his hips against his fingers, feeling Leon stretch him more and more. "I want you Leon," he mumbled. Before he could say anything else, he felt Leon thrust into him. He felt him thrusting hard, fast, and rough. "Shit Leon!"

Leon laughed. "Oh shit Cloud!"

He could feel Leon inside him completely, feeling Leon slam into him with all his might. Leon's hand pumped him in time with the thrusts, squeezing his sac, stroking the length. He felt his body getting harder and hotter, threatening to explode. "I'm close…"

Leon nodded and gave him one last squeeze before he came in the bath water, feeling his body squeezing around Leon's. Leon came soon after, spilling his seed into him, he could feel the hot liquid pouring down his legs and into the water.

"Are you okay?" Leon asked, nibbling the back of his neck.

Cloud managed to nod. "I just wanna lie down right now." He heard Leon laugh then pull out of him, turning off the bath.

Leon dried their bodies off and carried him to bed. Cloud just snuggled against him, feeling the covers pulled over their bodies. Leon spooned against, Cloud could feel his erection pressing against his bottom. But he knew his boyfriend needed rest like him. He turned to look at him, seeing him. Leon smiled down at him. "What?" he asked.

Cloud shook his head. "Nothing, just feeling like the luckiest person in the world right now."

Leon kissed him hard, shoving his tongue in his mouth. He didn't mind though, he loved when Leon got aggressive with him.

A bright flash suddenly blinded them, Cloud could hear _her_ voice though.

"I GOT IT!" Xion shouted, he could hear her running away. He laughed at her crazy antics, reminding him of Tifa.

Leon snarled. "Damn her!"

"Don't say that about my daughter!" Cloud shouted, smacking him upside the head. "You know she goes crazy with a camera and it's _your_ fault she has one!" he reminded him.

Leon buried his face in his neck, nipping hard. "But _you're_ the one that made me buy her one."

Cloud cracked up. "True, but you could've said no," he pointed out.

"You seduced me into buying her one!" Leon shouted, outraged.

"No, I didn't," he said, smiling at what he did to make Leon buy her one.

Leon bit harder at his neck, making squeal. "You gave me a blowjob in the car, while I was driving. You seduced me."

"If that's all it took to make you buy her a camera, then I wonder what else you'll buy," he said, wondering. He felt Leon bite even harder. "Stop that!"

Leon kissed his forehead. "That's what you get when you try to blame me for something you told me to do."

Cloud snuggled against him, closing his eyes to sleep. "Doesn't matter, I'm still blaming you."


	2. 2: Living Life and Running Away

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own any Kingdom Hearts characters or anything! The closest thing I'll get to ever owning it is just my copy of the game!**

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He woke up in Riku's arms, feeling a little sore. But he didn't mind, he loved how rough Riku could be. He tried to sit up, but he felt the arms around him tighten. Teeth bit into his neck, he knew there would be a mark there. He turned around to look at Riku, seeing that he was barely waking up.

Riku opened his eyes, looking at him. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Going to take a shower. Wanna join me?" he asked, teasing him.

Riku smiled down at him. "Sure, I don't mind."

Sora heard his phone ringing in his pants pocket. He got up and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Sora, it's me," Tidus said on the other line.

"What's up?" he asked, he was lying on his stomach on the bed.

"I was calling to see if you and the others wanna go eat some pizza with us! I know Zexion and Demyx are going with us," Tidus told him.

He felt Riku nipping at his butt cheeks, he slapped at him to stop. "Sure, what time do you wanna meet and where at?"

"Let's see, at Destiny Pizza Palace at eight. Is that okay with you?" he asked him.

Riku persisted, nipping at his butt cheeks and licking in between them, Sora tried to keep his voice even. "Sure! We'll see you then!" he told Tidus and hung up. He felt Riku's tongue enter his opening, sliding easily into him. "Riku!" He scooted away, pulling his shirt down to cover him.

Riku looked at him confused. "You don't like that Sora?" he asked.

"No, we have to get ready!" he told him. "We're meeting them in an hour! So I'm gonna take a shower real quick!" He got up and ran to their bathroom, closing the door before Riku could come after him.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He'd let Sora get away…for now.

He pulled his pants back on and put on another clean shirt. His phone rang in his pocket, a text message from Axel.

_Hey wut time u n Sora leavin?_

_Idk probably in 20 min_ He replied.

_K we'll see you downstairs!_ Axel told him.

He heard the shower stop, Sora came out with a towel wrapped around his lithe hips. His heart nearly stopped at the sight. Sora looked at him suspiciously. "Control your emotions Riku!" he told him, blushing.

He walked over to him and kissed him. "I can't help it Sora. You're the best thing in my life, I don't know what I'd do without you" he confessed, carrying Sora to the bed. "You're my heart Sora."

Sora kissed his chin. "I'm glad, and you're mine." He scooted away to go get some clothes on. Riku watched him pull a shirt over his head and boxers and pants on.

"Come on, everyone is downstairs," Riku told him.

Sora nodded and pulled some socks and shoes on. They walked downstairs, Xion ran away from Axel, who was chasing her. Roxas was on the couch laughing at them.

"Get her!" he shouted to them.

Xion ran away to hide behind Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz, all of them ran into the kitchen.

"Why are you chasing her?" Sora asked.

Axel looked at him as though he were stupid. "She took pictures of all of us, in…weird positions…"

Riku heard her and the triplets laughing. "Okay and?"

"Tell me you're not a little mad Riku?" Axel asked him.

Riku shrugged. "I'm not anymore it's too late already."

Kadaj walked in the living room carrying Xion bridal style. "Don't be mad Axel" she told him. The two sat next to Roxas.

Riku and Sora laughed. "So are we leaving now?" Sora asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, let's go! I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry Roxy! Where does it all go?" Axel asked.

Roxas smiled. "It goes in one way and comes out the other!"

Riku felt his stomach heave. "Roxas, I _didn't _want to know that!" he told him, Sora was laughing at him along with brother.

"Well, where does _your _food go Axel? You're not exactly Mr. Muscular!" Roxas asked.

Axel looked at him with a predatory look. "All that sweat I put in making you happy in bed!"

Riku laughed as Roxas blushed. "He got you there Roxas!" He and Sora were laughing really hard on the floor.

"Let's go!" Xion shouted. "I wanna go eat some pizza!"

They all got up and left. Axel and Roxas left in Axel's Dodge Truck, the Jenova triplets rode their Hayabusa Turbo motorcycles, Xion rode on the back of Kadaj. Riku carried Sora to his silver Mustang, sitting him in the passenger seat. He got in and gave Sora one more kiss before he drove out of the driveway.

"I can't wait for our summer to officially begin!" Sora exclaimed. "A summer where I can finally relax! No more running! No more hiding! I can relax and be screwed senseless by you!" He laughed.

Riku felt a smile across his face. "Don't worry, the fun is only beginning."

Sora smiled at him, holding his hand. "I know it is. You're the one who's made life so much better for me."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

They all walked in the pizza place, Hayner and the others were already there. Zexion and Demyx were there also, Demyx talking to the others. Roxas sat down next to Selphie, Axel sat next to him. Sora and Riku sat across them, Xion and the Jenova triplets sat on the other side of the table. He noticed Kadaj made sure he sat next to Xion, keeping an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Finally freedom!" Tidus shouted, jumping on the table.

"Tidus!" Selphie yelled at him, trying to pull him down.

Hayner stood on his chair. "You said it man!" The two of them high fived each other, laughing.

Olette smacked Hayner on the stomach. "Get down you! Do you want us to get kicked out?"

Roxas laughed, while Axel just shook his head smiling. Sora and Riku laughed, Demyx jumped on his chair, shouting along with Tidus and Hayner.

"Hey hey! Get off the tables ya?" a man with orange hair said.

Tidus smiled at the man. "Sorry Wakka!" he apologized, getting down off the table. Demyx and Hayner sat back down, smirking at their own antics.

"You know that man Tidus?" Roxas asked.

Tidus nodded. "He's my cousin, his wife works here too! She's the woman with long braids tied in a ponytail. Her name is Lulu."

Roxas leaned his head against Axel's shoulder, just enjoying the fact they could have a normal evening. He had always wondered what being normal would be like, now his life was semi-normal.

Axel's lips brushed against his forehead, he smiled at the feel. "You okay Roxy?," Axel asked.

He nodded. "I'm fine, just hungry!" he said.

Like the people were reading his mind, the pizza came, two extra large pepperoni pizzas with sausage and bacon. Everyone grabbed a slice, then Demyx held his glass up to toast.

"Today is the day of the rest of our lives! So let's just have a moment of everyone saying what's on their minds!" he suggested.

Hayner stood up, smiling down at everyone. "I'm feeling sensitive right now, so I'll go first! First, I'm just happy to have you guys as my best friends, and Olette. We've been together for so long, I couldn't think of myself of being with anyone else but you! We've been dating for four years now, and there's only one thing I have to ask…"

Roxas could hear Hayner's thoughts, he was panicking. Hayner was honestly afraid of Olette saying no. Olette had moved in Hayner when he got his own place about a year ago, because she spent the night one time at his place, her parents believed her to sleeping around with Hayner. They kicked her out, but in truth, Olette was still a virgin. Hayner had wanted to wait and see if they would get married before he slept with her, respecting her beliefs and her. Roxas could see the thoughts of love in Hayner.

Olette looked at him concerned, Hayner was turning red. "Are you alright Hayner?" she asked.

Hayner got down on one knee, pulling out a small box. He opened it to reveal a ring with an oval shaped, orange diamond. "W-Will y-y-you m-marry me?" he stuttered out.

Olette sat there, shocked. Roxas could hear the thoughts going through her head. _Oh my goodness! Did he just ask me to…? Oh my goodness! How can I NOT say no? I love him so much…_She thought. Hayner was still holding the ring out to her, waiting. Olette began to tear up, then nodded her head, looking at Hayner. "Yes! Yes Hayner!" she answered.

Roxas could feel the relief going through Hayner. He watched his friend slip the ring on her finger, leaning up to kiss her. Rikku and Pence, and Selphie and Tidus shouted in joy and clapped for them. Demyx was jumping up and down on his seat in excitement while Zexion was holding his hand. Sora and Riku clapped for them, Xion was taking pictures, again, and the Jenova triplets just clapped for them.

"HURRAY FOR THE NEWLY ENGAGED COUPLE!" Demyx shouted, he held his glass up. "A toast for our engaged friends!" Everyone lifted their glasses and brought them together, then drank their sodas. Roxas felt Axel's lips press against the corner of his.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying his best not to blush.

Axel smiled at him. "You had little bit dripping from your mouth," he told him.

Roxas blushed. "You could've told me!"

"Yeah, but my way is better!" Axel exclaimed.

Roxas shook his head as they celebrated they're graduation.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He and Zexion left the pizza place, everyone going their own way. Zexion held his hand as they walked to his car. "That was so sweet of Hayner!" Demyx said.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Sweet? Poor guy was sweating and stuttering."

Demyx made a disgusted face at him. "You party pooper! I can't believe they're getting married." He wondered what they would do for the wedding. Olette looked so happy and Hayner looked so relieved when she said yes.

"Are you okay Demy?" Zexion asked, driving his BMW to Demyx's house.

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know, you just seem distant."

Demyx just smiled at him. "I'm just so happy for them, Pence has talked to me about marrying Rikku, but he wants to wait a while. Tidus says he wants to wait about another year before he asks Selphie. It's just amazing to me how much they all love each other."

"I love you just as much as they love each other, Demy. Are you unhappy with me?" Zexion asked.

He shook his head. "No! Never! I love you too much Zexy!" Demyx shouted.

Zexion stuck a finger in his ear. "Damn Demy! I need these for hearing" he said, but then smiled at him. "But I love you too much also." He drove pass Demyx's house.

"Where are we going?" Demyx asked, wondering where they were going. He saw them heading to the beach.

Zexion parked his car. "Let's go for a walk," he suggested, getting out.

Demyx got out, taking his shoes and socks off and leaving in the car. Zexion had already taken his shoes and socks off, holding his hand out to him. Demyx took his hand, they walked down the beach. It was times like this Demyx loved to spend with Zexion, being himself and Zexion just holding his hand like they were a normal couple.

"Remember the first time we came here together?" Zexion asked.

He smiled at the memory. Two years ago, he had come here after band practice, Zexion had been watching them and had walked with him. Zexion had told him how he liked Demyx's playing, that was the first time any of them talked to each other. He remembered Zexion giving him his cloak to keep him warm, the two of them laughing since it was big on him. "Yeah, I remember that night perfectly. Like it was just yesterday," he answered.

Both of them sat down, Demyx sitting in between Zexion legs. Zexion kissed the back of his neck and had both arms wrapped around him. "Same here. Do you know your eyes change colors?" Zexion asked, nipping gently at his neck.

"No, I didn't know," he replied.

"They do, when you're near the ocean, they turn blue. I found that out that night," Zexion told him, sucking on the place he'd been nipping.

Demyx felt his hand going underneath his pants. "Zexion…," he whispered, feeling the hand push his pants and boxers down.

They just stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Zexion knew he was lucky that he'd found someone like Demyx after so many years of being alone. And Demyx knew he was lucky that Zexion helped through all of the hard things that had happened in his life. Sure the nightmares came back once in a while, but Zexion was always there to comfort him and send them away.

"Let's go, I don't want you to get cold," Zexion said, standing up. Demyx took the hand he held out, standing up. They brushed the sand off of each other, then walked to Zexion's car.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He was lying down on his bed, reading an _Inuyasha_ manga. Roxas was in the bathroom. He put the book down, wishing Roxas would hurry up.

His little spitfire came out of the bathroom, wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a black and white checkered shirt. He laid down next to Axel, pulling the covers over him.

Axel went under the covers, spooning against him. "Are you okay Roxy?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, just tired. I wanna sleep forever right now." He snuggled against Axel more.

"Forever forever?" he asked, nipping at Roxas' neck.

Roxas closed his eyes, smiling. "Just for now, I need sleep."

Axel watched him go to sleep. He looked at his little spitfire. Roxas hadn't had much nightmares, or at least not as many as he had before. Back then, when he had a nightmare, Roxas wasn't able to go back to sleep. Now, he had nightmares, Axel was able to help him go back to sleep and he'd sleep peacefully.

He went back to reading his manga, but then he heard Roxas cry out.

Roxas curled up in the fetal position, tears rolling down his face. "No…," he whispered.

Axel forced him to uncurl, but Roxas began flailing his arms out in defense. He knew this time might take some effort.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

_`~`Roxas at eleven years old`~`_

He saw himself strapped on the table, Vexen was in the room with him. The cold scientist walked over to him, a smile on his face. "Don't worry, this won't hurt."

Roxas felt something stab his arm, going in deep. He saw a syringe with sticking out, going in deeper until the needle was all the way in. Lethal injection. He could feel the poison already moving through his body.

"_Roxas!"_

Who was that?

_Roxas, wake up!_

He was awake…wasn't he?

_Roxas, it's me! _

Who? Was it Sora?

_I'm not the enemy! It's me, Axel!_

Axel?

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He woke finding Axel straddling him, holding his arms above his head. "Axel…?" he whispered. Axel released him, then sat back down on the bed. Roxas sat up, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist. "Don't go," he begged.

Axel laid him back down on the bed, moving his lips over his tears. "I'm not going anywhere Roxas, you're not alone."

Roxas held onto him tightly. "I'm so sorry. You have to go through this a lot…"

He felt the arms tighten around him. "Don't! You're worth more than anything I have or can give! Trust me when I say I'd give my life for you in a heartbeat."

"But how much longer Axel? It's been two years since me and Sora…and I still have nightmares about my life before. Why?" he asked.

Axel shrugged. "Roxas, it was part of your life. You'll always have those memories not matter what you do. Demyx has nightmares of Luxord still, Sora still gets the past and present mixed up, and Xion and the Jenova triplets are still adjusting to life. We have all the time in the world, and I plan on spending my time with you."

Roxas looked at him. "But why? You could be with someone else who doesn't come with so much baggage like me."

Axel leaned down and bit at his neck. "I don't want anyone else but you. Before you, my life was meaningless and boring. Living a few centuries and doing the same thing over and over again, I had no reason to even wake up! Then, one day, you come into my life and brighten everything about life. I could everyone else's thoughts around me, but when I couldn't hear yours, I just had to know you. Everyone was the same, but you…you were different. I love that about you."

Roxas smiled when he said that. "I love you…," he whispered, burying his face in Axel's neck. He forced him to take his shirt off, placing his ear over his chest. "I can hear your heart…"

Axel's finger traced the scar on the side of his head. "You gave it to me." They laid back down on the bed. He pulled the covers over them, wrapping an arm around Roxas' waist. "Now go to sleep. I'll be here with you when you wake up."

He pressed a kiss on Axel's chest. "I love you Axel," he whispered.

Axel kissed his head. "I love you Roxas, always."

He fell asleep, loving the feeling of Axel's arms around him.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He was sitting on the bench by the window in the front room, just looking out. Cloud and Leon hadn't come out of their room since they left and came back. Yazoo and Loz were playing video games and arguing, as usual. Riku had left saying he needed to go buy something.

He got up and walked to the kitchen. He saw Xion lying on the couch, sleeping on top of Kadaj, who also sleeping, with his arms around her. Sora grabbed her camera off the table, turning the flash off, and took a picture of them. He smiled as he set it down on the table and ran to the kitchen.

He looked in the fridge, seeing nothing he wanted. Then he looked in the freezer, but didn't get any of Roxas' sea salt ice cream. He looked around more, finding some fruit on the counter. He picked up a paopu fruit, taking a bite.

Two strong arms wrapped around his waist. "You smell just like that fruit," Riku whispered, nipping at his ear.

Sora giggled. "I didn't know that, thanks for telling though." They walked back upstairs to their room. "Leon and Cloud haven't been out of their room at all. It's gonna stink tomorrow."

Riku laughed, laying down on the bed with him. "Remind me not to go to their bathroom then. I prefer not smelling their sweat and whatnot." He snuggled with his

`~`~` ? POV`~`~`

He ran with his mate, trying to find an escape. They didn't have much time to save the two lives that were in his lover. If he couldn't live to see them, then he would make damn sure that he'd at least make sure they were safe and away from this horrid place.

His mate wasn't able to keep up with him for too long. The wound on his stomach wasn't deep, but it was enough for them to worry about if it continued bleeding. He looked into the golden eyes of his mate. "Don't worry," he assured him. "I'll make sure you and our pups will be safe from _them._"

They both started running again. Hoping he could find an opening somewhere to set his mate and their pups free.

`~`~`? POV`~`~`

He had to hurry, his stomach was bleeding badly, the two lives inside him were still there but barely able to hold on. His lover ran ahead of him, making sure the coast was clear.

"Hurry!" his lover said, breaking a window.

He turned to look to look at him. "What about you? I can't leave you behind…" He could feel tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving him behind.

His mate kissed his tears away, holding him tightly. "Just go. You have to protect our children. _He _will take them away from us! Don't worry I'll be fine. Just run, find _them._ They have to know what _he's_ planning, and they'll be able to protect you. They have to know _he's_ after them! Hopefully, they even someone who can help you with this." He rubbed his stomach.

He nodded, giving his mate one last kiss. He jumped out the window, landing safely, and ran. He knew his lover would stay behind to protect him and the little lives inside him.

When he got far enough, he focused his energy onto teleporting out of there. He opened his eyes and found himself in another town.

He walked around, pulling the hood of his cloak on to sort of blend in. All his life, he had never lived in a town or city, and this was all new to him. He could feel himself getting tired from his wound and from using his powers. He had to find _them_ and warn them of the upcoming danger. That sick bastard had his accomplice attack him because he refused for his two pieces of hope to be in danger.

The two lives were still inside him, fighting to stay in him and not die. In all his life, he would've never thought of becoming a parent. Not to mention he was a male! But his kind was able to get pregnant male or female. He had to find someone who help with this pregnancy and not freak out in the process.

For now, he had to hurry and find _them_. He just didn't where to start. Going to a hospital was a horrible idea, doctors would wonder why a male is pregnant. He walked down the streets of the town. He had no one to turn to.

Now, he was on his own and only four people could help him.


	3. 3: Unexpected Shocks

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He woke up in Leon's arms, feeling Leon's body against his. His body felt sore, really sore. Leon had never made love to him so many times before. He got up from the bed, his legs feeling shaky. Leon laid down, sleeping. Cloud knew he must've tired after all their playing last night.

He slowly walked his way to the bathroom quietly, going in the shower. His eyes closed as the water sprayed over him. He washed his hair, then washed his body off, cleaning off any mess from the previous night.

~`~FLASH~`~

Tifa was sitting on the couch, rubbing her swollen stomach. When she had heard that she was expecting, she had nearly screamed out in joy. He sat next to her, watching her feel the life they had created. She looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you Cloud," she said.

~`~FLASH~`~

He was in the tank, his body was sore from the pain they had put him through. Sephiroth smiled at him through the glass. "You want to see someone, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked.

Cloud looked as Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus dragged a body inside the room. He looked at the beaten form of his wife, her face was swollen, cuts and bruises marred her skin, her once swollen stomach caved in. His heart broke at the thought of losing his child, he tried to move but couldn't. _I'm so sorry Tifa. I couldn't protect you…_

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He laid curled up in the tub, crying at the memory of losing her.

He hadn't been in love with her, but he had loved her and she had been his wife. The mother of his three children. Both of them never knew she was carrying triplets.

Sora reminded him of her gentle nature and was full of emotion like her.

Roxas reminded him of her determination, that's where he had gotten it from.

Xion reminded him of Tifa's pouty mouth when she was mad and the way she could be sensitive.

His three children reminded him so much of his childhood friend. Her death haunted him. He could never forget the way she had been brutally murdered.

The shower was pushed to the side, revealing Leon. Cloud looked up at him, tears mixing with the water. "Leon, what are you doing up?" he asked.

Leon frowned. "I heard you crying, I came to see if you were okay." He turned the shower off, wrapping Cloud in a towel and carrying him out. He sat him down on the bed, drying the rest of his body off. "Are you okay?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine now." He felt Leon's lips press against his forehead.

"I'm glad, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes," Leon told him, walking to the bathroom.

He pulled out a pair of pants and slipped them on. His memories always came back, he didn't know how Leon managed to stay sane around him. He heard the shower turn off, Leon came in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Cloud laughed as he saw the blush creep on Leon's cheeks. "What? Shy all of a sudden?"

Leon grinned. "No, I just didn't expect you to be staring at me."

He laughed as Leon pulled on some pants and a shirt. Leon walked over to him, lying next to him on the bed. He felt Leon's lips against his cheek. "I honestly don't know how you put up with me."

Leon nipped at his bottom lip. "I love you, that's why. And I care about you also."

They got up, walking downstairs to make breakfast.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

His opened as the sun shined in his face from the window. Axel was still sleeping, his arms held him tightly to him. Roxas tried to move, but Axel's arms were too strong even in sleep. He tried moving again, but to no avail. "Axel, wake up!" he shouted, in Axel's ear.

Axel's eyes snapped opened. He looked at Roxas, who was still struggling to get free. "What happened?" he asked, completely oblivious to Roxas' struggles.

Roxas huffed at him. "Let me go! I need a shower!"

Axel glared at him. "You woke me up because you need a shower?"

"Yeah, I did! So let me go!" he shouted back. He managed to get free then ran to their bathroom, making sure to lock the door. Last thing he needed at the moment was getting pounded into the mattress, though most of the time he didn't mind that idea. He shrugged, walking over to the tub and started the water, knowing he'd need what little strength he could get before Axel got him.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He was playing his guitar, watching Zexion sleep.

He thought his life couldn't get any better than this.

Nightmares of Luxord raping still haunted him, but Zexion erased those memories. He remembered the way he'd been gentle in handling him, making him feel whole again. At times he would feel like Luxord was still in him, but Zexion took him away.

He looked at his muse, playing notes on the guitar in his hands. Zexion had helped him get back into life after what happened. He played just a random song that came into his head, wishing for some way to show Zexion how much he really loved him.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

His ears one of the most beautiful songs he's ever heard. He opened his eyes seeing Demyx sitting on the chair on the other side of the room.

He could see Demyx playing the guitar with his eyes closed, Zexion smiled. Wrapping the sheet around his hips, he walked over to Demyx, sitting in front of him.

He always loved it when Demyx played any instrument, the way he played whatever was natural to him. Demyx and the others still played in the band, even playing at a few clubs. But Demyx had always played whatever came naturally to him, even though Tidus always complained that it threw him off on the songs. Zexion remembered that one day he decided to go walking around the neighborhood, Axel and Riku were fighting, literally, and he went walking to avoid unnecessary injuries.

He walked everywhere around, then he passed by Hayner's house. That's when he first noticed Demyx.

Rikku and Selphie were sitting on the couch that had been in Hayner's garage, watching the others play. Zexion remembered seeing Demyx playing the bass, and even he could tell that Demyx was playing his own tune. After that, he'd stop by every day, either hiding in the shadows or letting them see him.

He wondered how someone like him managed to get someone like Demyx, his little bubble. Demyx was all bright sunny smiles, and laughing turquoise eyes, which at first he thought were green. He noticed Demyx's eyes would change colors whenever he was near water. They would change blue when Demyx was at the beach or near anything with water, green near anything that was green, but he noticed his eyes were turquoise naturally.

Demyx finished playing the song and opened his eyes. He smiled down at Zexion. "I didn't know you were awake," he said.

Zexion shrugged. "I woke up as soon as you started playing. I love watching you play." He leaned up toward Demyx and kissed his lips.

They heard a scream coming from the floor above them. Zexion put his clothes back on, they walked upstairs to see what happened.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

They walked upstairs from the basement after his sister scream, walking to the front room.

Marluxia was hiding behind the couch as Larxene threw knives at him. Demyx and Zexion stayed in the kitchen. _**What happened Marly?**_

_**Heh, you know how Larxene's been gaining a little weight and lately?**_

Demyx nodded, remembering seeing Larxene gaining a little weight in her stomach area. _**Wait, she's…?**_

Marluxia looked a little sheepish behind the couch as Larxene continued to throw her knives and scream at him. _**Yeah…she just found out a few minutes ago. Ten out of ten positive. **_

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO STAY FUCKING CALM! I'M _PREGNANT!_" Larxene shouted at him.

Marluxia peeked over the couch. "Babe, I think you're overreacting. We should be happy!" A knife whizzed pass his head, barely missing him. He ducked back down.

He and Zexion watched from the kitchen. Neither daring to move.

"I AM HAPPY!" Larxene shouted.

_**This is happy?**_ Zexion asked him.

Demyx frowned. _**Yeah, sadly. But then again, I remember her telling me she's afraid to get pregnant. She and Marluxia tried before, but we found out she might have a hard time carrying children. **_ _**And then she was afraid Marly might leave her if she ever got pregnant. You know the usual. Her gaining weight, swollen ankles which means she wouldn't be able to walk, mood swings; which we're used to already, and then actually waiting for the baby. She's honestly afraid of him leaving her. She's seen some of her friend's boyfriends leave them because they got pregnant.**_

_**But she and Marluxia are married.**_ Zexion pointed out.

Demyx gave him a drool stare. _**You wanna tell her that?**_ He remembered telling Larxene that, and she nearly maimed him.

"Demyx?" Larxene called out.

He walked slowly around the corner, making sure it was safe to walk in there. "Hey sis," he greeted, trying to be cheerful.

Larxene sat on the floor in the middle of the living room. "So you heard me scream?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks.

He nodded. "Yeah, me and Zexion came up to see if you were okay…but I guess I understand why you were throwing your knives again." He sat down in front of her.

She smiled sadly. "I'm honestly scared Demy. How am I supposed to be a mother! I'm violent, mean, a bitch, you can stop me anytime."

He smiled at her. "Why? I think you were on a good roll!" He laughed as she smacked him upside the head.

"But seriously! How am I supposed to be a good mom? No offense, but Mom wasn't exactly what you would call motherly!" she said.

He remembered their mother, married to Luxord, but cheating on him with a different man every other week. If anything, Demyx remembered Larxene taking care of him. Buying his clothes for school, making him breakfast, lunch and dinner, and making him do his homework. "Well sis, I think you'd be a great mom! You raised me pretty much my whole life! I don't think I turned out half bad!"

Larxene threw a knife at Marluxia when he peeked over the couch again. "I think I could've done better. If I had kept Luxord from…"

Demyx knew want she was gonna say. "Larxy, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened to me. I know I still have nightmares, but I don't blame you. I never blamed you, or Marluxia!"

"But I should've known he'd come after you again! I knew that sick fucker had fantasies of you! I had told myself that I would protect you from him and I couldn't even do that!" she shouted.

"Larxy, it's no one's fault but Luxord's. And plus, you have me, Marluxia; when you stop throwing knives at him, and Zexion! I know Zexion's family will help also, Leon already considers me a son!" he told her.

Larxene smiled. "I guess this means I better set up a doctor's appointment. See how many months I am." They stood up, embracing each other. He loved his sister a lot, he would make sure her baby would be safe and healthy.

He saw Zexion enter the room cautiously and Marluxia, his indigo eyes looking at Larxene warily, peeked over the couch. "Is it okay for me to stand?" Marluxia asked.

He and his sister laughed. "Yes, it's okay for you to come out," Larxene told him.

Marluxia stood up, walking over to embrace Larxene. "I'm not leaving you babe. I love you too much Larxene Sennyo Khloris."

Zexion grinned. "Yeah, and if the flower nymph decides to stray away, I'll get the shadows to eat him."

Demyx and Larxene looked at Marluxia, shocked. "You're a flower nymph Marly?" Demyx asked.

Marluxia blushed. "Half…," he mumbled.

"So that's why you get horny easily!" Larxene shouted, laughing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his head down to hers. "How come you never told me?"

Marluxia looked a little sheepish. "Because saying I'm a nymph doesn't exactly sound tough."

Larxene smiled mischievously at him. "I guess I know why you get horny when I get mad now." She wrapped her long legs around his waist, both of them making out.

"Larxene! I _did not_ want to know that!" he shouted, as the happy couple made out. He and Zexion walked out, leaving them to each other's company. Seeing his sister getting hot and bothered with Marluxia wasn't his idea of fun. He and Zexion walked back downstairs to his basement.

"Well that was…touching," Zexion said, when they entered the room.

He smiled at him. "I'm gonna be uncle!"

Zexion kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around him. "I can only imagine and wait to see what kind of uncle you'll be."

"Wait! Me and _you_ are both gonna be uncles! I'm gonna be the cooler uncle!" he said.

Zexion smiled. "I can't see myself carrying a baby, let alone thinking of myself as an uncle."

Demyx wrapped his arms around his neck, pecking his lips. "I guess we'll learn whenever the baby comes!"

Zexion carried him to the bed, lying on top of him. Demyx took his own shirt off, tossing it somewhere then pulled his pants and boxers off. He heard Zexion laugh while looking at him.

Zexion kissed his forehead. "Think we can be good uncles?"

Demyx smiled. "I think we'll make great uncles!"

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He woke up to hearing someone screaming. His eyes opened, Sora was still next to him, barely waking up. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on; Sora pulled some shorts on and put one of Riku's shirts on. They walked downstairs, seeing Roxas and Axel, and Cloud and Leon walking out their rooms.

Xion and Kadaj were standing in the doorway with the door opened. A man with bluish-silver hair and yellow eyes was standing outside their door. Leon rushed to the door, pulling out his gunblade. "Who are you?" he asked the man.

Xion pushed his arm down. "No! Don't hurt him! He's a friend!" she told him.

The man was holding his stomach, looking pale and weak. "I…just need…" Before he could finish his sentence, he fell to the floor. Kadaj caught him before he could hit the floor and carried him to the sofa. Yazoo and Loz looked shock to see the man, asking each other questions.

"Who is this?" Cloud asked Xion.

She walked over to the man. "Saix. He's an experiment like us."

Riku felt Sora's hand grab onto his. "But we didn't see him in the lab. He wasn't there," Sora said.

Xion traced the X scar on Saix's face. "I don't know, I remember him and then Ansem took him away. There was also someone else, I just can't remember who though."

"Same here," Yazoo said in his eerily calm voice. "It's been so long since we've seen him, I think they moved to another lab. I don't remember the person who ran it though."

Riku noticed the swollen stomach on Saix. "Why is his stomach so big?"

Yazoo placed a hand on Saix's stomach, his eyes glowed an eerie green. He blinked, coming back into focus. "He's pregnant…," he said.

Everyone, except for Xion and the other two Jenova boys, had a shocked look on their faces. "But how?" Roxas asked.

"He's a male," Riku pointed out.

"Males don't get pregnant!" Axel shouted.

"That's not possible," Cloud said.

"It can't be," Leon shouted.

"He's pregnant?" Sora asked.

Xion sighed. "Yes he's pregnant! I'm sure there's an explanation for it, but right now we need to stop the bleeding and heal his wounds. And make sure that babies will live! Now stop asking questions and help!"

Riku backed up, knowing Xion was on the edge of losing her temper again. "But how though?" he asked.

Yazoo rolled his eyes. "Like any other way I imagine. But I'm sure he'll explain everything when he wakes up."

A growl was their only warning. Saix woke up, his eyes completely yellow, wrapping his hands around Xion's neck. A sword suddenly appeared by the man's throat. Kadaj's eyes glowed in anger. "Get your hands off of her," he said in warning.

Saix's eyes returned to normal, realization coming into his eyes. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, holding his stomach.

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

He looked around him, not noticing any of the people except for Xion and the Jenova triplets. "Where exactly am I?" he asked Xion.

"At my home," she answered, handing him a glass of water.

He drank the water down quickly, he still felt the wound on his stomach still throbbing. "My babies," he whispered. The two lives were still there, but fading away.

Xion noticed the wound. "We'll heal you. She placed her hand over the wound, the Jenova triplets placed their hands over hers.

He could feel the energy healing his wound. The two lives in him were good now, feeling much stronger now. He looked up at Xion and the three boys, smiling. "Thank you," he said.

They nodded at him. "Wanna tell what happened?" Kadaj asked, carrying Xion the other sofa. Everyone stood around, making him feel caged.

Now he had no choice but to tell. He only hoped that Xemnas was okay, at least alive he hoped.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He remained stoic as the whip cut across his back, for the one thousandth time. Counting how many times they whipped him was the only way he could ignore the pain he was really in. He hoped Saix was safe, as he also hoped their children were safe.

Never in all the centuries he had lived, would he have thought of having children. Saix had thought the pregnancy was bittersweet. He was happy of having children, but he didn't want them to be born in this hellhole. Xemnas closed his eyes, thinking of his moon blue-haired lover. When he had first met Saix, he thought of him as just another experiment like him. But as the time flew by, he began to feel the love he had for him now.

Somehow Saix made his existence lighter, if only a little. But he had never told Saix he loved him.

He had to live to tell him…


	4. 4: The Haunting Truth

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He sat on the floor in front of Saix, who was taking a deep breath. "So you're an experiment like me and my family?" he asked the man.

Saix nodded. "Yes, I was in the same lab as Xion and the Jenova triplets, but I was moved away to another lab. They were studying Berserker demons, and they captured me. I honestly don't remember how many of my kind died during the experiments. Out of a thousand, I was the only survivor."

"Are there still more of your kind?" Roxas asked, sitting down next to Sora.

The Berserker demon shrugged. "I'm sure there are, but I don't belong with them anymore."

Sora saw Roxas reach out to Saix, placing his hand over the demon's hand. Roxas blinked. "Who's Xemnas?"

"Xemnas is my lover. When the professors found out that Berserker males could get pregnant also, they set me and Xemnas up. They wanted me to get pregnant by him. At first, Xemnas was cruel and cold to me, in spar matches he was ruthless. I knew they wanted me to get pregnant, but he didn't know. He always wondered why I wouldn't put a fight, I would just stand there and let him strike me. I was hoping for him to beat me enough so I wouldn't have children."

Sora was shocked, and confused. "Why? Why wouldn't you want children?"

Saix looked sadly at him. "Would you want a child in that hellhole?"

He shook his head, understanding what Saix meant. "No, I wouldn't. Death is better than living in that place any day."

"Exactly, but even with all the fights and the cold way he treated me, I fell in love with him. Xemnas may look like he doesn't care, but he really does. But then I found out that they were gonna force Xigbar, Xaldin, or Lexaeus on me, so I let Xemnas hit me and injure me, praying I couldn't bear children."

Everyone sat down somewhere to listen on to the story.

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

He continued on with the story. "Xemnas realized eventually I wasn't gonna fight, then he just didn't do anything. The professors tried to force him on me, but I told them I wasn't gonna be able to bear children."

"What happened then?" Xion asked.

"Xemnas looked shocked, everyone else was angry. Berserkers give off a scent, almost like an animal…in heat," he said.

Kadaj looked at him curiously. "You were in heat?"

He nodded. "Yeah, so everyone around me was in lust, but I refused every single one of them. I didn't want a child there. At first, Xemnas refused to touch me, but both of us eventually gave into temptation."

He remembered that day, almost like it happened yesterday.

_`~`Saix eight years ago`~`_

He was lying on his bed, still shaking from the beating he'd received from Lexaeus. _He _had ordered this after finding out Saix's reason for not sparring against Xemnas. His body was sore, bruises covered him, and he knew eventually they would try to force Xemnas on him again.

But now, they threatened to have him pregnant either by free will or rape. He could see the lust in Lexaeus' eyes when _he_ had told him that he better start having sex with Xemnas soon, or Lexaeus, Xigbar, or Xaldin would have him.

He felt the bed sink from another person's weight on it. His hand grabbed onto his weapon, getting ready to fight. He came face to face with Xemnas.

Xemnas smirked at him. "Won't fight me to make those bastards happy or to defend yourself, but you'll fight to keep someone from just wanting to see if you're okay?"

He glared at the man. "What do you care?" he asked, still with his weapon in hand.

"I just came to see if you're still breathing, Lexaeus seemed to have a gotten a little excited hurting you a little too much," Xemnas said.

Saix put his weapon down, lying back down on the bed, facing away from Xemnas. "Just go away. I'm fine."

Xemnas stretched out next to him, watching him. "At least I know why you didn't put up a fight now. I thought you were just weak."

Saix closed his eyes, pretending for one moment that Xemnas gave a crap about him. "What do you want? Cause if you're here to insult me, you're doing a piss poor job at it."

Xemnas laughed. "If I wanted to insult you, I would've said a lot more by now."

Saix ignored him, enjoying his last night of peace. After this, Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin would have fun with him, raping him one after the other; hoping to get him pregnant. He shivered at the thought, wishing in some way he'd die before the morning came. If his life could any worse, he wondered what could make it worse. Tears fell down his face, he didn't want to live anymore.

He wondered what Xion and the Jenova triplets were going through right now. The five of them had been good friends to him during his time at the other lab, but then he was transferred.

He tried to hold back his tears, but it was useless.

"Saix?" Xemnas said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"I just feel…like I don't have any reason to live anymore," he whispered. He felt arms wrap around him.

"What do you mean?" Xemnas asked him.

He shrugged. "I just wanna die! I don't want to live and have those three men rape me! I don't want to have a child here!" He bit his lower lip to keep from shouting; he knew there were cameras watching them.

Xemnas remained silent for a while; Saix closed his eyes again, willing himself to die. He didn't want to think of those men touching him, or raping him! Xemnas tightened his arms around him. "There is a way to stop them…," he whispered.

Saix turned to face him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Xemnas frowned, looking at him as though he was scared to speak. "I could…claim you…"

He felt himself go pale. Xemnas claiming him? Did he look that desperate? Saix growled and pushed him off the bed. "No, I refuse all of you!" He felt his demonic side take over, he knew his eyes turned completely yellow and he began attacking Xemnas mindlessly.

The silver-haired man dodged all of his attacks, only making him angrier. He attacked and attacked, but Xemnas managed to dodge all of his attacks. Xemnas suddenly disappeared. Saix relaxed, looking around to find the man.

Something hit in his pressure points, paralyzing him. He fell to the floor, but someone caught him before he could make contact. Xemnas carried him back to bed. "I know it's not what you want, but it's the only way," he said calmly.

Saix tried to move his body, but he was completely numb. He looked up at Xemnas, who was staring at him calmly. "I don't want you to have sex with just because you feel sorry for me!" he shouted.

Xemnas smiled at him. "Who says I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you?" He straddled Saix on the bed, slowly pulling his shirt off.

Saix's eyes widened. "What are you doing?" His shirt was thrown somewhere, Xemnas proceeded to pull his pants off. "Xemnas!"

"I'm not letting you get raped by those barbarians. I know you don't want this, just find a way to forgive me," he said, stripping Saix naked.

Saix felt his cheeks turn hot. "Why are you doing this?"

Xemnas kissed the corner of his lips. "I really care for you Saix. More than you'll ever know," he whispered, skimming his lips over Saix's.

Saix watched as Xemnas took his own clothes off, his cheeks burning now. He felt Xemnas push a finger into him, making him moan. "Xemnas…"

Xemnas looked at him. "Are you okay?" He stuck another finger in him, making scissoring movements.

He gasped, tears flowing down his face. Xemnas kissed his tears away. "I've never done this before," he admitted, thrusting his hips against Xemnas' fingers.

Xemnas smiled. "I'll be gentle, I promise not to hurt you." He stuck the final finger in him, stretching him out. His hips moved in time with his fingers.

Saix nodded, knowing Xemnas wouldn't hurt him. "I'm trusting you," he whispered. He felt Xemnas pull his fingers out, making him cry out. Before he could react, Xemnas thrust inside him. He felt more tears fall from his eyes, but he wasn't feeling pain.

He felt safe, for the first time in a long time, he felt safe. Xemnas was thrusting gently into him, but Saix wanted more. "Harder," he whispered, but he knew Xemnas heard him.

Xemnas grinned. "I'll be happy to obliged." He thrust harder into him, going harder and faster which each one.

Saix howled out loud, uncaring that the cameras in their room was recording everything they were doing. He felt happy that the man he'd fallen in love with cared enough about him. Xemnas stroked him, making him harder. He cried out as he came all over them, feeling his muscles tighten around Xemnas' body.

Xemnas let out a growl, spilling his seed inside him, lying down on top of him. Both of them laid there for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Xemnas looked up at him, smiling. "You're the only person I could ever have feelings for," he told him, leaning to kiss him.

"Thank you," he said, feeling Xemnas' arms wrap around him.

Xemnas kissed his forehead. "I won't let them touch you. Never."

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

Everyone looked at him, still shocked. "So, after eight years, you finally got pregnant?" Riku asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, I wasn't expecting this." He rubbed his hand over his stomach, feeling the two lives inside him kicking around. "I thought I couldn't hold children after letting Xemnas beat me, but I was wrong. I'm expecting twins, boy and girl. I know I'm due in a couple weeks, but I don't know anyone who can help me."

Cloud spoke. "You can stay here, we'll find some way to help you through this. I don't know how, but we'll find a way."

Xion and the Jenova triplets looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" he asked them.

Xion bit at her lower lip. "Who held you captive after you moved from the lab we were in?" she asked.

Everyone looked at him again, making him a bit uncomfortable. "Master Xehanort."

The four of them looked at him wide-eyed. "No…," Yazoo whispered.

Saix looked at them seriously. "I also have to warn you three." He indicated the Jenova triplets. "Xehanort plans on reviving Sephiroth, using you three. Xemnas heard talking about it after the lab you four were in fell collapsed. He needs you three, mainly Kadaj, in order to revive him."

Kadaj grabbed onto Xion's hand, holding it tightly. "Why me?"

"You're more like a larvae form of Sephiroth, he at least needs you. He already has Jenova's head, all he needs is you and Sephiroth will be back. Yazoo and Loz aren't really needed, but another way"

All three of them paled when he said that. "Who are you talking about?" Leon asked.

Saix looked at the man. "Master Xehanort is Ansem's sick father, Hojo is his loyal servant." He wanted to tell them about Xemnas, but refrained from saying anything. The Jenova triplets shivered at the mention of Hojo. But Roxas noticed that he was hiding something.

"What are you hiding?" Roxas asked him.

"Xemnas is Ansem's twin brother…," he whispered, looking down at the floor.

Xion looked stunned. "But that means…!"

He nodded. "Yes, he's also Master Xehanort's son."

"But why? Why would he do this to his own son?" Sora asked. "It doesn't make any sense! How could he do such a thing to his own son?"

Saix rubbed his hand over his stomach. "He's a sick old man, Xemnas never told me why. I didn't ask him because I knew the subject makes him uncomfortable. But he knows Xehanort won't kill him and he knows I'll go back to free Xemnas."

Xion stood up. "No! _We're_ gonna free him, you're gonna stay here and protect your children!" she told him.

Saix didn't say anything, he stood up. "I want some fresh air. Do you mind if I walk by myself?"

Leon nodded. "Sure, just be careful."

He walked out the house, needing the fresh air. His thoughts drifted to Xemnas as he walked to the beach that was nearby. He wanted Xemnas out so badly, but he knew he couldn't do anything in his condition right now. His heart broke at the thought. Tears fell from his face, he missed Xemnas so much.

_**Saix?**_

He turned around, seeing nothing. Who called him? It sounded like…

Laughter erupted from the voice. _**You know it's me Saix. You know I won't let anything happen to you or our children.**_

_**Xemnas, are you okay?**_ He could feel the pain Xemnas was in.

Xemnas laughed. _**I've had worse than this, I'll be fine. Is your wound healed?**_

_**Yes, I found Xion and the Jenova triplets. Xion is reunited with her biological family, they know about Master Xehanort and Hojo's plan.**_ He told him.

_**Good, they're keeping an even closer eye on me now. They're furious I let you escape.**_ Xemnas said.

He knew it was taking a lot of energy for Xemnas to talk to him. _**Save your strength, you'll need it. I'm fine here.**_

_**I'll be with you soon, I promise.**_ Xemnas told him.

_**I know you will, I love you. **_Saix knew Xemnas wouldn't say it back, in all the years they'd been together, Xemnas had not once said it to him. But he didn't care, Xemnas was with him and that's all that mattered to him.

_**I'll be there with you soon…**_Xemnas broke the connection, Saix felt his heart become heavier. But at least he was okay…for now.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

"So, what are we gonna do with a pregnant Berserker demon?" he asked Xion.

Xion shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I've never been pregnant. But with demon type he is, his hormones are running wild. More than the average pregnant demon. That much I know!"

"What's a Berserker demon exactly?" Roxas asked.

"A demon that once angry, I hope you have your headstone picked out," Yazoo answered. "Once unleashed, it takes a lot to stop them."

Sora remembered seeing Saix's eyes go completely gold when he almost attacked Xion. "So he starts attacking mindlessly?"

Yazoo nodded. "Yes, I remember seeing him fight, he's pretty fierce."

Kadaj nodded in agreement. "It takes a while for him to calm down. It's not a pretty sight, if you're the one watching or the one getting ripped to pieces."

Everyone just stood there in the living room, Sora thought of what they could do to help Saix. But none of them knew anyone who could help a pregnant man and not freak out. He remembered someone who could help them. "Aqua," he said.

Riku looked at him. "Aqua?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, Aqua Heart. Remember Roxas?" he asked his brother.

"Yeah! I remember her!" Roxas said. "She's an immortal witch! Maybe she can help our newfound pregnant friend and not freak out!"

Everyone looked at them confused. "Who are you talking about Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Aqua was the woman who found us after the lab collapsed. If it wasn't for her and Terra, me and Roxas would be dead right now," Sora told him, he felt Riku wrap his arms around him tightly. Emotions were strong in him right now, Sora knew Riku didn't like for him to even mention that he'd almost died.

Roxas nodded in agreement, Axel forced him to sit on his lap. "Yeah, I'm sure she can help him! If she can't, then no one can and we're on our own!" he told them.

Sora nodded. "Anyone up for a field trip?" he asked.

Riku looked at him. "Why?"

"We have to go to Twilight Town, that's where Aqua lives," Sora answered. "The only way to get there is by train, they don't use cars there. You either walk or take the light rails. It's about a six hour trip, but they take stops for people to stretch and move around more."

"What the-? Six hours?" Xion shouted.

He nodded. "Yeah, six hours in a train. It's not that bad, they give you rooms. So you can lie down and fall asleep, which I'm sure Saix might need. And at the stops, we can buy snacks and drinks for on the way."

Xion shrugged. "I guess, I've never been anywhere else. This'll be fun!" She looked at the Jenova triplets. "You guys are coming right? Don't let me go by myself!"

"You're not going by yourself, Sora and whoever else goes will be there with you," Loz pointed out.

Xion stuck her tongue out at him. "So! That's not the point! Please go with me?" she asked them, putting her best sad puppy face on.

Kadaj kissed her forehead. "Of course we'll go Xion. I'm interested in seeing another town."

Sora smiled. "Great! We'll go tomorrow! The sooner the better!" Everyone agreed, Sora walked back upstairs to his and Riku's room, he felt Riku come up behind him.

"Let's go pack," Riku suggested. They walked back upstairs to their room. "Are you sure this Aqua woman can help him?"

Sora shrugged. "Guess we'll find out when we get there. She's our best bet. If she can't help him, then we better find out as much as possible before these babies are born. The guy was really stressed out about it."

"Do you think it's wise to help someone we barely know?" Riku asked, knowing it was mean to say but still worried that something could go wrong.

"You helped me when I needed it and I was a stranger to you," Sora pointed out with a smile, packing a few clothes in his bag. "We barely knew each other for a week and you were already willing to put your life on the line for me."

Riku smiled slightly, remembering everything that week. "Yeah, I just wanna make sure nothing happens to you."

Sora walked over to him, hugging him. "Don't worry Riku. We'll figure all this out."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He was eating a sea salt ice cream, sitting on the counter in the kitchen, wondering what he should pack for the trip. Somehow, he realized he finished his ice cream, he put the stick aside and went to get another one. He sat back down on the counter and began eating his second one.

Axel suddenly groaned. "How did I know you would be in here, eating sea salt ice cream?" he asked.

Roxas smiled and shrugged. "I don't know! It's just my second one!" he said.

Axel looked at the side of him. "Wanna tell me how six ice cream sticks got there?"

He looked on the side of him, seeing six sticks there. "I didn't know I ate that much." He opened the freezer with his psychic ability, the box of sea salt ice cream floated to him. No ice cream was in it. "Damn! I gotta buy some more." Axel picked him up bridal style and carried him to their room. Roxas was still sucking on his ice cream.

"I swear, you're addicted to that ice cream," Axel huffed, opening the door to their room. Roxas just kept on sucking on his ice cream, lost in his own thoughts. He didn't even notice Axel just let him fall on the bed. Or the way Axel was staring at him.

Roxas looked up at Axel. "What?" he asked, completely oblivious to the way Axel was staring at him.

Axel grinned. "You look awfully adorable sucking on that ice cream Roxy." He snatched the treat away from him, laughing when Roxas squealed.

"Give it back Axel!" he shouted, trying to get his ice cream back. Axel laughed, holding it above his head, using his height to his advantage. "Come on Axel!"

Axel smiled evilly at him. "And what are you gonna do Roxy?"

Roxas suddenly groped his groin, Axel gasped out in surprise, Roxas took the opportunity to get his ice cream and run to the other side of the bed. He smiled when Axel glared at him.

"You little punk, I'm gonna beat your ass!" Axel growled, running after him. He ran after him, Roxas ran away laughing while still sucking on his ice cream.

He smiled at Axel. "If you can catch me!" He ran away when Axel tried to get him again. Axel climbed over the bed and tackled him down to the floor, Roxas somehow managed to save his ice cream. He was laughing at him, Axel smiled at him. "And you still managed to have it," Axel said.

Roxas smiled. "I love sea salt ice cream! I can't help that I'm addicted to it!" He finished his ice cream off, then tossed the stick somewhere in the room.

Axel laughed, bending his head down to kiss him. "You taste like it, but then again, you smell like it! You use sea salt scent shampoo, conditioner, and body wash!" He carried him back to the bed, lying down next to him.

Roxas rested his head on Axel's chest, tracing his finger around his chest. He closed his eyes, feeling Axel warm his hand up and rubbing his back. "I love it when your hand is hot," he whispered.

Axel's hand continued to massage his back, relaxing his muscles. "I'm glad you do," he replied.

He felt Axel's hand move over his right hip where the brand was. The heat coming from Axel's hand was making the skin warmer than the rest of his body. "Feels good right there," he mumbled.

Roxas pecked his cheek then laid his head back on Axel's chest. He closed his eyes, feeling sleepy.

Axel nipped at his neck. "I love you Roxas."

Roxas snuggled against him. "I love you too Axel." He wanted to show Axel his love, but he was too tired. But he knew Axel understood, not asking for anything. He fell asleep on top of Axel, enjoying the peace he was feeling at that moment.


	5. 5: Trains and Twilight Town

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Everyone was ready to go to Twilight Town; Zexion drove his car to the train station. Demyx managed to convince Larxene to let him go, after a five _hour_ argument. With her hormones running wild and her mood swings even more unpredictable, not to mention with her throwing her knives at them as though the knives were paper balls, Demyx somehow managed to convince her to let him go.

Demyx was sitting in the passenger seat, Loz and Yazoo sat in back, leaving their motorcycles at home along with Kadaj's motorcycle. Axel and Roxas were riding in Axel's truck with Sora and Riku in the backseat; Leon and Cloud were in Leon's car with Xion and Kadaj in back. Saix sat in back of Zexion, sleeping on the way to the train station.

When they got there, Leon went to get the tickets for the train. Everyone unpacked their stuff from the cars; Zexion woke Saix up carefully, not wanting to get pummeled. "Hey, Saix. We're here," he said, gently shaking the demon.

Saix's eyes opened, he rubbed his stomach. "Already?" he asked.

Zexion nodded, helping the man out of the car. "Are you okay?" He noticed Saix began to look pale and sick. That couldn't be good.

"I need to get the bathroom," Saix managed to say. He jerked, Zexion could tell he was holding himself back from throwing up. They walked to the bathroom, Saix went into a stall and closed the door. Zexion could hear him puking out his breakfast.

He saw the man walk out, wiping the corner of his mouth. "You alright?" he asked Saix.

Saix nodded. "Just morning sickness again, that's all," he replied.

Zexion grinned. "Only a few more weeks and they'll be out. Then the real fun begins."

Saix smiled, rinsing his mouth out. "I can only imagine, especially since I'm having twins." They walked out of the bathroom, everyone was boarding the train. Demyx was standing at the entrance, waiting for them.

"Where are we at?" Zexion asked, kissing Demyx's forehead.

Demyx smiled. "We only have five rooms. Cloud and Leon have one, Riku and Sora have one, Roxas and Axel called the other one before I could, Xion and the Jenova triplets are together, so the three of us have the last one."

Zexion shrugged. "At least we're not stuck with them, we can survive." They walked to their section, the rooms weren't big at all. Two sets of bunk beds were on either side of the small room. Saix laid down on one, Demyx sat on the opposite one. Zexion sat next to him. "So, what are you gonna do when the babies are born?" Zexion asked.

Saix looked at him. "I'm not sure, I have to get Xemnas out though."

"Who's Xemnas?" Demyx asked.

"Xemnas is my lover. You two weren't there when I explained everything last night?" Saix asked.

Both of them shook their heads. "We were at Demyx's house. Trying to calm his sister down," Zexion replied.

Demyx nodded, smiling. "She's pregnant! I can't believe I'm gonna be an uncle!"

Saix smiled. "That's good, I'm glad for you. At least hers is natural."

"So, what should we expect coming at us?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know if Master Xehanort is the head of the lab, and Hojo is sort of the assistant. The reason why the Jenova triplets shiver at his name, is because he helped Sephiroth create them. But Xemnas is planning his escape, I don't know how he'll come over here, he can't teleport like I can. I just hope he's safe," Saix said, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

"You really love him, huh?" Zexion asked. He noticed the way Saix would rub his stomach after saying Xemnas' name, and the way his eyes lit up a little.

Saix nodded. "Yes, I do. Even though he doesn't love me half as much as I do. Even though he hated me so much at first, I still love him. I must be some sick masochist."

Demyx shook his head. "No, you're not. I'm sure he loves you just as much you love him."

Saix looked at him. "How would you know?" he asked skeptically.

"I just know," Demyx said, smiling. "Maybe he just has a hard time saying his feelings in words. I know Roxas had a hard time saying his feelings to Axel, and they're good now! I'm sure Xemnas loves you!"

Zexion kissed the side of Demyx's head. "If Demyx managed to crack my shell, I'm sure Xemnas is gonna crack for you soon."

Demyx laughed. "Yeah! If I can manage to get a basket case like Zexion to crack, I'm sure Xemnas is gonna tell you!"

Zexion tackled him down to the bed, tickling him. He tickled Demyx until Demyx squealed, laughing at Zexion, Saix watched them with amused eyes.

"Zexion!" Demyx squealed, trying to get him to stop.

"Say uncle," Zexion ordered, straddling him, still continuing his attack.

"UNCLE!" Demyx yelled.

Zexion stopped, looking at Demyx, who was still laughing. He bent down and kissed Demyx on the lips, pushing his hips against his. Before he went too far, he got off, seeing Saix chuckling at them. "Sorry," Zexion apologized.

Saix shook his head at their nonsense. "It's okay, I wanted to see how far you two got before you realized I'm still here."

He saw Demyx blushing, he kissed his forehead. "We didn't mean to get like that," he said.

Saix laid back down on the bed, falling asleep. Zexion and Demyx fell asleep on the bed; he wrapped his arms around Demyx, holding him close.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

Leon saw Cloud lying down on bottom bunk, sleeping. He groaned, realizing he couldn't exactly have any fun if Cloud was _sleeping._ Walking over to his lover, he gently shook Cloud awake.

Mako blue eyes opened, glaring at him. "What?" Cloud asked, irritated.

Leon smiled at him. "You can't possibly be sleepy Cloud. You've been sleeping an awful lot lately." He straddled him, leaning his head down to nip at his chin.

Cloud moaned. "It's not my fault you have the sex drive of a man on way too much Viagra! Not to mention you screw me every time we're alone!"

He smiled at him. "Not my fault you're tempting. It should be illegal to be this tempting." He kissed his way from Cloud's neck to his lips. Cloud didn't fight, just letting him win.

Cloud laughed. "What do you want that's so important you woke me?," he asked.

"You," Leon replied. He pulled Cloud's pants and boxers down, shoving them out of his way. His hand stroked Cloud already hard erection, making it harder. He pulled at his pants, pushing them down. "I want you right now." He slid two fingers in Cloud, stretching him.

Cloud moaned. "Leon…," he moaned.

He pulled is fingers out, sliding his body inside him. "God, Cloud. Every time I do this, you feel better each time."

Cloud moved his hips up against his. "Move Leon!" he shouted.

Leon thrust inside him, making his little blond whimper. Cloud moved his hips up. "Don't move Cloud," Leon ordered, squeezing Cloud's erection in punishment. "I'll punish you more if you do."

Cloud smiled. "I love it when you get mean," he said, crying out when Leon bit at his collarbone. "I love it a lot when you get like this."

His hand pumped Cloud, hearing and loving the noises Cloud was making. He realized that they were in a public place, he moved his hand that was pumping Cloud over Cloud's mouth to silence him from being too loud. "Stay quiet!," he growled. "We can't let the others hear us." His hips moved faster and harder, making Cloud mewl under his hand. Leon pulled their rest of their clothes off somehow with one hand and still managing to keep Cloud quiet. Something about this turned him on, his hand preventing Cloud from shouting, knowing they were in public somewhat, and it made him even hornier.

_**I can't hold back Leon.**_ Cloud told him, trying his best not to move.

He felt Cloud release on his stomach, crying out underneath his hand. Leon released, biting down on Cloud's shoulder to keep himself from shouting out loud.

Both of them were breathing heavily, Leon kissed his little blond-haired angel on the lips. He saw him smile. "What are you smiling at?" Leon asked, nipping at his collarbone.

Cloud shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just happy right now."

Leon nipped at his bottom lip. "Any specific reason why?" he asked.

"Maybe its times like this, being a sort of normal family, makes me really happy. The kids have never been out much, especially Xion and the Jenova triplets," Cloud said.

Leon smiled. "Well, we still have a few more hours to go…" He kissed Cloud, who was laughing.

The door suddenly opened. "Hey, Dad! Roxas is saying that-HOLY SHIT!" Sora yelled.

Both men looked back at him, seeing he wasn't alone, Sora turned a pale white, Roxas was right behind him, turning green. The two boys closed the door slowly. Leon laughed really hard while Cloud was still shocked. "I think we scarred them," Leon said.

Cloud shrugged his shoulders, making himself comfortable to sleep. "Oh well, they need to learn to shut the hell up."

Leon laid next to him. "I'm sure they'll never forget this train ride."

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

Riku saw Sora return from Cloud and Leon's room looking pale. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "I just our dads…," he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Our dads what?" Riku asked, whatever had happened clearly made Sora sick.

"THEY'RE SCREWING IN THE NEXT ROOM!" Sora shouted.

Riku looked at him blankly. Then he started laughing, really hard. He saw the glare Sora gave him. "I'm sorry Sora! It's just funny!" he managed to say in between laughs.

Sora stuck his tongue out at him. "No sex for you! Since I'm too scarred!" he yelled, turning away from him, pouting.

Riku grinned. He knew Sora would ban sex; he always did whenever Riku made fun of him. This was gonna be fun. He loved teasing the hell out of Sora whenever he got like this. "Don't be like that Sora. You know I love you," he said teasingly.

Sora ignored him, laying down on the bed to sleep. Riku grinned at his childish way of handling this situation, sometimes he just wanted to ravish Sora just to see his little angel release all that anger during sex.

He grabbed his bag from the foot of the bed, quietly pulling out a few 'toys' he'd bought the other night. Sora was still lying down, sleeping or ignoring him. Riku pulled out the paopu scented massage oil and lube, but also pulling out a few more items. He straddled Sora, pulling Sora's arms over his head and handcuffing him to the pole of the bunk bed.

Sora looked at him wide-eyed. "What the hell Riku?," he shouted, pulling at the cuffs. "What the hell is this?"

Riku smiled mischievously at him. "I'm gonna help you release all that anger." He pulled out a mouth gag from his bag, seeing Sora's eyes get wider.

"Riku, where did you get this stuff?," he asked nervously.

He shrugged. "When I got that massage oil and lube, I just made sure you didn't see it. I got more stuff in my bag!" He leaned down to put the gag on Sora, but Sora was moving his head away from him. Riku scowled at him. "Don't make me force you Sora," he said warningly.

Sora gritted his teeth. "Let me loose!"

But Riku ignored him, putting the gag in his mouth, tying it around his head. Sora glared at him, making muffling sounds through the gag. "You should know better than to try and ban me from sex, Sora. I just wanna try out these toys now that I have your attention." He pulled out a blindfold, a vibrator, and the paopu flavored lube. Sora's eyes got bigger, looking helplessly at Riku.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He should've known Riku had something like _this_ planned! His could feel his heart beating faster and faster as Riku pulled out the items from his bag. _**Seems like you've been planning this for quite a while!**_ Sora snapped.

Riku grinned, kissing the tip of his nose. "I've wanted to try this for a while, so I thought now would be the perfect time!"

Sora saw him grab the blind fold, he shook his head. _**No blindfold!**_ But of course Riku didn't listen. As usual! He was blinded by the cloth, feeling Riku's hands tying it. _**Riku!**_

He felt rough hands pulling his pants and boxers off, leaving his lower body exposed. "Damn Sora. You have no idea how hot you look right now," Riku said.

He heard Riku pop the lid open to something, then he felt Riku's hands massaging the paopu scented oil on his body. His body arched up, he muffled through the gag. He felt the hands move all over his body, pushing the shirt up to his arms. Riku kissed on the tip of his nose. _**Riku! Let me loose, please.**_

Riku laughed. "No, I want to play with you a little longer." Sora heard something else open, then felt Riku's fingers push inside him.

Sora gasped at the feel, the fingers stretching him more and more. _**Riku!**_ He felt the fingers leave him, making him whimper. Then he felt something else entirely different inside him. He heard Riku chuckle.

"Let's see how long I can draw this out," he whispered, turning on the vibrator. Sora felt the toy hitting his sweet spot, he cried out. Riku moved the thing around, stimulating his senses. He saw stars, feeling his release coming near. His hips moved, trying to find it, but Riku kept him on the edge. The vibrator swirled around inside him, making him hard.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, Riku kept him on the edge. Just when he thought he'd lose his mind, Riku's mouth closed around him. He thrust his hips up, going deeper in Riku's throat. Riku moaned, causing a vibration in his throat. Sora muffled, he felt Riku put his hands on his hips, stopping him from moving anymore. He felt his body tighten around the vibrator moving in and out of him.

Suddenly the vibrator was pulled out of him, replaced with Riku's body slamming into him. Sora gasped, feeling some tears fall from his eyes. Riku slammed into him harder with each thrust, Sora cried out in ecstasy. He needed these damn things off! _**Riku, let me loose!**_

Riku pulled the blindfold and the mouth gag off, but left the handcuffs off. "I want you to be helpless," he grunted, still thrusting into him.

He bit down on his lower lip, trying to keep his moans from being too loud. Riku bit down on his neck, muffling sounds coming from his throat. Sora didn't know who came first or if they both came at the same time, he bit down on Riku's shoulder as he came. He felt Riku release, feeling his seed pouring down his inner thighs.

Riku laid his head on his chest, trying to control his breathing. Sora saw him lean up, undoing the cuffs. His wrists fell limply onto the bed. Riku kissed his forehead. "Am I still banned from sex?," he asked, smiling at him.

He grinned. "If this is your apology every time, then no."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

The train stopped at their destination and Roxas couldn't be happier!

After walking in on his dad and _knowing_ what Sora and Riku were doing in the room across from his, he was done! They all walked out of the train, Saix walked with Zexion and Demyx, Xion was looking around at the town and squealing, Kadaj and his brothers looked around cautiously. Roxas walked to the exit of the train station, Axel walking beside him.

He looked out at the town, remembering the first time he was here. The sun wouldn't change positions, at all. Xion ran down the stairs, looking around like a child in a candy store. "She such a kid sometimes," he said to Axel.

Axel grinned. "Yeah, but she isn't naïve."

Everyone walked followed Roxas and Sora as they lead the way to the Woods, where Aqua Heart lived. Roxas wondered if Terra was working right or his and Aqua's daughters.

"Are sure this woman can help me?," Saix asked, looking concerned.

Roxas shrugged. "If she can't, then no one can. She's the only we can think of. I'm sure she might know something."

Saix looked even more concerned. "But what if she can't? What will I do?"

"We'll help!," Sora said. "We'll find a way to help you through this. And then, we'll find a way to save Xemnas! He has to be here when your children are born!"

They walked through the Tram Common, going to the entrance of the Woods. Roxas and Sora found their destination. The only house in the Woods was dead ahead. They walked to the house, the Jenova triplets still looked around cautiously, Cloud noticed this. "Is something wrong?," he asked them.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, just paranoid. We've not used to being in a new place."

Roxas grabbed onto Loz's wrist, seeing his thoughts. "You three think we're being followed?," he asked.

Loz twisted his wrist out of his grasp. "We felt something, we just don't know what."

Xion looked at Kadaj, who was looking at the sky. "You think Hojo is gonna come after you three?," she asked him.

"No, he _is._ He wants the three of them," Saix said. "Master Xehanort wants them, no doubt about it. I imagine Hojo might send…" He stopped talking, losing himself in thought.

"Send what?," Leon asked.

"JENOVA," the triplets answered in unison.

Roxas was lost. "What's JENOVA?"

"JENOVA is the entity that Hojo used to clone us along with Sephiroth's DNA. She's our 'mother'," Kadaj answered, staring blankly at the sky. "I'm seeing memories of Sephiroth, with me, he can be reborn."

Xion wrapped her arms around his waist. "You're not him Kadaj. You're you." She leaned up, kissing his chin. "No one is gonna take you from me, _no one._"

Roxas smiled at his sister. "Well, let's go and see if Aqua can help us, then we'll worry about Hojo and Master Xehanort," he told them. They walked towards the house, Sora walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

A woman with icy, blue eyes and white-blue hair opened the door. She looked around at all of them, then looked at Sora and Roxas. "Hello, Sora and Roxas," she greeted, smiling at them.

Roxas smiled at her. "Hi Aqua!"

She smiled. "So, I take you two need some help?," she asked.

He grinned nervously. "Yeah, kinda. You see our friend Saix is…"

"Pregnant?," she provided.

He nodded. "Yeah!" Then he realized what she just said. "Wait! You know he is?" He looked at the Berserker demon. He'd probably guess that too with the belly sticking out the way it did.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. I'm also guessing he's a Berserker demon?," she asked.

Saix nodded. "Yes, can you help me? I've never been pregnant and this has been somewhat hard on my children."

Aqua smiled and nodded. "Yes, I can, come in." She walked in the house, letting everyone in. She looked at how many people were with them. "I see you have a big family! I thought you only lived with your father?" She looked at Saix and his stomach. "Go sit on the couch."

Roxas shrugged. "We live with Leon and his family now. That's Axel." He pointed at his boyfriend. "Everyone wanted to come along, since we're in a little trouble right now."

"What kind?," Aqua asked, forcing Saix to lie down on the couch so she could look at his stomach. "I hope it's not too serious."

"Someone is after Saix and his children, his lover stayed behind to protect them. And he's after Kadaj and his brothers," Roxas told her.

Aqua looked at Saix a little more. "You're wounded," she said.

Saix looked at her, nervous. "I was, but Xion and the others healed me. I feel fine." Roxas could hear Saix's thoughts, he was beginning to panic.

She shook her head. "No, you're healed on the outside, but you're still hurt on the inside. You'll have to be on bed rest from now on. You're children are fine, for now. The wound can't heal on the inside with them growing."

He saw Saix shaking, Kadaj put a hand on Saix's shoulder, calming the demon. "Will his children be born immaturely?," Kadaj asked.

Aqua shrugged. "I'm not so sure, I haven't ever treated anything like this. I've only done research, but the children are strong. No doubt about that," she told him.

Roxas held Axel's hand, afraid for Saix. He could hear the Berserker was worried in his thoughts. "Where's this other lab at?," he asked Saix.

Saix looked at him. "I'm not so sure, I can only feel Xemnas when he's strong. But right now, he's weak from the beating they gave him for letting me go," he answered, tears forming in his eyes. "I talked to him last night, he was very weak. I tried again this morning, but I couldn't connect with him."

Roxas bit on his lower lip, wondering if Xemnas was okay, he knew Saix would die if he wasn't. He looked at Axel, who talking to Leon about what they were gonna do for the next few days or weeks. Roxas laid his head on his chest, closing his eyes. He could only imagine what Saix was going through right now.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He was sitting on the porch of Aqua's house while everyone else had gone somewhere in Twilight Town. Riku was inside, talking with Leon, Cloud, and Axel about what they were gonna do for the next few days. Saix couldn't walk; he was on bed rest now. Zexion and Demyx had gone to town to see if they could borrow a wheelchair from the local hospital for him to sit in. Xion and the Jenova triplets had gone to tour around town, Roxas had gone with them.

Two girls walked towards the house. He smiled at them. "Hey you two!," he greeted.

The one with shoulder length, dark, auburn hair smiled. "Hey Sora! Haven't seen you in a while!," she said.

He grinned. "Nice to see you're doing good Kairi!" He looked at the blond girl. "How you doing Naminé?"

"Great! We just got off of work right now," she replied. "Is your whole family here? We saw Roxas with a girl he said was your sister and three other boys."

He nodded. "Yeah, my fathers are inside talking right now. Our friend Saix needs some help with something and your mom was the only we could think of to help him." He heard the door open in back of him, seeing Riku walking out of the house.

Kairi giggled. "I take it this your man?," she asked, seeing Riku sit next to Sora. "I'm Kairi!" She held her hand for a shake.

Riku nodded and shook her hand. "I'm Riku," he introduced and then shook Naminé's hand after she introduced herself. "You two live here?"

The two girls nodded. "Yes, that's our mother inside, our father is still at work right now," Naminé said.

"So what happened to your friend?," Kairi asked them.

"He's pregnant," Sora said, watching the girls' reactions. Both of them were surprised at first then it disappeared. "He's a Berserker demon, the males can also get pregnant. He was an experiment like me and Roxas. Our sister, Xion, and the three boys you saw with her and Roxas, were also experiments like us. Someone else is after us now, but with Saix's condition; I don't know if we'll be able to do anything for a while."

"I remember reading on Berserker demons," Kairi said. "But where is the other father?"

Sora looked at the ground, feeling sorry for Saix. "The other father stayed behind in the other lab to protect Saix and their children. Saix wanted to go get Xemnas out, but he's on bed rest now. We're gonna find somewhere to stay until he has the kids, we can't do much though."

"Where are you staying? None of the hotels here have elevators in them, and he's not supposed to walk," Naminé told them.

He was confused on that one, Riku answered. "I own the Old Mansion that's not too far from here, we can stay there for as long we're here."

"You own that Old Mansion?," Kairi asked, clearly shocked at the revelation.

Riku nodded. "It was my parent's place before the war started. I've inherited it, so we can use it."

"But, isn't it old?," Sora asked him.

Riku shook his head. "No, I usually stop by every few years, I stopped by about three years ago. It has furniture and everything minus food. But we can live there for a while, at least until Saix gives birth to his little bundles of joy."

Everyone laughed, Sora looked up at him. "You never told me you had a mansion here. How come?"

Riku shrugged. "I never thought about it. We never come by here often, by I keep it intact just because my parents lived there. It's one of the few things I have left of them."

Zexion and Demyx showed up, Demyx sitting on the wheelchair, grinning as though he'd won the lottery. "We have a wheelchair!," he shouted excitedly.

They saw Zexion roll his eyes. "Yeah, only because Bubbles is stubborn and stupid."

"What happened?," Sora asked.

"We got to the hospital and we asked for a wheelchair, but they refused. So Demyx was begging them to let us have one, but they didn't listen," Zexion stopped, huffing at Demyx, who was laughing his ass off. "Then, Demyx gets on his knees, begging them like a little kid at a candy store. The doctor still said no. So Demyx, being the dumbass that he is, decides to grab onto the doctor's leg! The doctor starts walking, but Demyx refuses to let go. So after four elevators, going up two flights worth of stairs, and ten patients later, the doctor finally gives in."

Demyx looked at them, still grinning. "He gave us the wheelchair didn't he?"

"You stayed latched onto his leg that long?," Sora asked.

Demyx nodded, clearly proud of himself. "Yes! I sure did! And man, do my ribs hurt from those damn stairs!," he said.

Sora and the others laughed. "Well, I guess we can go now. We have the wheelchair now!," Sora said. "I'll go get the others." He ran back inside to get the others.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Roxas watched Xion and the Jenova triplets looking around Market Street, he looked at the Clock Tower that was at the Station Plaza. He'd been looking at it for quite a while, he honestly wanted to go sit at the top. He saw Xion walk up to him, smiling. "What's up Xion?," he asked her.

"I saw you looking at the Clock Tower, let's go!," she said. She turned to the Jenova triplets. "We're going to the Station Plaza if you need us!"

Kadaj nodded, kissing her cheek. "Okay, be careful."

He and Xion walked to the Station Plaza. "So, what made you want to go to the Clock Tower?," he asked her.

Xion shrugged. "I don't know, I just wanna see the view from the tallest tower in this town. It looks like fun!," she said.

They walked upstairs going to the top. "Are you sure Kadaj will be okay without you?," he asked.

"I'm not his fucking mother! Sheesh! I'm sure he can take of himself for a while. And Yazoo and Loz are there to keep an eye on him," she grouched.

He laughed at his sister's potty mouth. He'd learned that half of her vocabulary consisted of cursing them out. They made it to the top. "Wow! This is a great view!," he said, looking around at the town that was below him. He saw Xion pulling something out of her purse. "What are you doing?"

She pulled out two sea salt ice cream popsicles, still cold, from her purse. "I bought this at the market, I'd thought we'd eat a snack while we're up here!," she told him, unwrapping the popsicles and handing one to him.

He took the popsicle and sat on the edge with Xion. They sat there for a while, looking out at the town. He wondered what Xion was thinking right now, she looked out at the town with a vacant stare. "What's wrong?," he asked.

Xion blinked, looking at him. She shrugged and smiled. "I don't know, just thinking," she answered.

"About what?," he asked.

She shrugged again. "I can't believe it's only been two years since me and the others have been free. Everything is still so new to me, at times I wonder how we survived that place. Two years since we got out, and I still haven't seen anything! There's so much to see out there, and I was just amazed coming here! I've…" Roxas could see the tears in her eyes.

"What? You've what?," he asked, he knew times like this tend to make her cry.

"I've had nightmares!," she revealed. "I've been having them for a while now. I'm so afraid of something happening to everyone, and Saix here, it's making me even more paranoid. Master Xehanort wants his children, Hojo wants Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz to revive Sephiroth, and who knows? They probably want you and Sora also!"

Roxas wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry! We're fine! We can take care of ourselves sis! Xehanort and Hojo won't get us; we'll protect Saix and his children when they're born!"

She smiled, sucking on her popsicle. "I don't know what I'd do without you and the others, Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz have always been there for me. Knowing you, Sora, and Dad were out here, running away from Sephiroth, Ansem, and Vexen, I always wondered if you guys even knew about me."

Roxas kissed the top of her head. "If we had known about you, we would've gotten you out a long time ago. But, we have all the time in the world to still see everything and get to know each other, even though I think we're pretty good in that department!"

They sat there, watching the sunset, eating their ice creams and then left when they saw Kadaj, Yazoo, and Loz waving to them from below.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

His eyes opened slowly, no one was there in the room with him. He had a feeling Hojo and Master Xehanort were somewhere in the lab though. His thoughts drifted off to thinking about Saix.

He missed him so much right now; he just wanted to be with Saix right then and there. A smile crept on his face as he remembered the day Saix had told him that he was pregnant.

_`~`Xemnas Eight Months Ago`~`_

He saw Saix walk into the room with a shocked, bittersweet look on his face. Xemnas had been worried for him, Saix had been sick for almost three weeks. Master Xehanort took Saix in today to see what was wrong with him. "Are you okay Saix?," Xemnas asked him. He noticed Saix was pale and sickly, yet his eyes were full of happiness and weariness at the same time.

Saix shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I could've sworn I couldn't!," Saix mumbled. "I thought I couldn't! Not after…"

"Saix! What's wrong?," he asked, scared of what Saix was gonna tell him.

Saix looked him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant…"

Xemnas felt his heart stop, he had a feeling he also paled a little bit. How was Saix pregnant? Xemnas had unknowingly beat Saix when they first met, Saix let him beat him. At first, he thought Saix didn't know how to fight, but he found soon after that Saix had intentionally let him beat him. The whole purpose was so Saix _couldn't_ get pregnant! How was this possible? "How far along are you?," he asked him, keeping his voice even.

Saix shook his head in denial. "I can't be pregnant! Even Sephiroth and Ansem said I couldn't get pregnant! Vexen even checked me! All three of them said I was too damaged to have children! I can't Xemnas! I don't want to have a child here!," Saix cried out, tears were falling from his face.

Xemnas wrapped his arms around him, soothing him. He knew Saix was also happy, but also didn't want a child here. Saix continued to sob against him, Xemnas carried him to their bed. He laid Saix down gently, then laid down beside him. Saix still cried against him. "It's okay Saix," Xemnas whispered.

Saix shook his head. "No! No it's not! Don't you see?," he asked. "They're gonna take my child away!"

"_Our_ child," Xemnas corrected, kissing the tears away on Saix's cheeks. "No one is gonna take our child from us. I'll make sure they never touch you. I made sure Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus never touched you, and I'm gonna make damn sure no one experiments on our children! I promise Saix."

Saix nodded and pecked him on the lips. "I love you," he said.

He didn't say anything after Saix said that.

Just three little words…

And he couldn't say them, all because he didn't believe them himself. After all these years, he still couldn't bring himself to say them.

_`~`Xemnas three months ago`~`_

Saix was five months pregnant now.

And Xemnas watched everyday as experiments were performed on Saix and their unborn child. Master Xehanort wanted to see just how strong their child were gonna be, Hojo just wanted to poke at them for the hell of it.

He saw Saix walk back into the room; looking more shocked than he was when he'd first Xemnas he was pregnant. "What's wrong Saix?," he asked. He didn't like it when Saix got like this. "Saix, did you lose…?"

Saix shook his head. "No, I didn't. The babies are fine," he answered.

Xemnas let out a sigh of relief. Then he realized what Saix had just said. Babies? _Babies?_ "What do you mean _babies?_," he asked. "As in, there's more than one?"

Saix's lower lip tremble, he nodded. "Twins, boy and girl," he answered, tears were starting to well up in his eyes. "I just found out right now…"

He knew Saix was beginning to panic even more now, and so was he. Xemnas looked at Saix's swollen stomach, they were gonna have twins. _Twins._ A boy and a girl. He looked at Saix, who was holding back tears, but his body shook. Xemnas wrapped his arms around him. "We'll be fine, I promise."

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He yanked down on the chains holding, managing to loosen them up a bit. Yanking down harder, he managed to get free. He used his demon strength to smash down the door, he saw Nobodies and Heartless go after him.

Summoning his Ethereal Blades, he easily slashed through hundreds of them. These little pests weren't gonna keep him from Saix and his unborn children. He had to be there, he'd promised Saix he would be there for him.

He broke through the front door, running deep into the forest. Xehanort and Hojo would send out Heartless and Nobodies after him, if they ever found him.

Nothing was gonna stop him from getting to Saix. He ran through the forest, not knowing where he was going, just running to where he felt the only man he loved.

I'm so tired! Four test this week, butt load of homework to do! Extremely tired….

I'm honestly brain dead right now, and I'm still sick:(

Well, I managed to get this chapter in for you! So please read and review! I'm begging you! I gotta make sure I wrote good even though I'm tired as hell and brain dead!

What's with Xion's nightmares and Kadaj seeing Sephiroth's memories?

Sure hope nothing happens to Saix…

I hope Xemnas makes it in time for the birth!

Next chapter coming soon!


	6. 6: These Wounds Won't Seem To Heal

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

He was lying down in the one of the guestrooms in the Old Mansion that was Riku's home. Everyone had gone to their own rooms and preparing the house so that it was actually felt like a home. He was on bed rest now; his wound that he'd thought Xion and the Jenova triplets had healed didn't heal on the inside. Aqua had told him he needed to take it easy from now. He wished Xemnas was there with him right now, he honestly needed him there.

Someone knocked on the door. "Saix?" Sora called out from the other side.

"You can come in," Saix said. He saw Sora open the door, smiling.

"How you feeling?" he asked. Sitting on the edge of the bed.

Saix shrugged, rubbing his hand over his stomach. "I've had better days, my back is killing me, I feel so upset that I'm on bed rest, and these two give me no rest. They're so much like their father, I wish he was here right now."

Sora smiled sadly at him. "I can only imagine what you're going through right now. I can't even begin to think about being separate from Riku."

"You have before though," Saix said.

Sora looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

Saix smiled, rubbing his stomach. His children kicked as he rubbed his stomach, he took Sora's hand, bringing it over to the area where they kicked. "They kick when I talk about Xemnas," Saix told him.

Sora giggled. "How cute!" He looked as he felt the babies kick. "So, what do you mean by I have been separated from Riku before?" he asked

"When you were at the first lab the last time. I'm assuming you left Riku behind in order to protect him," Saix said, looking at the boy. "I'm guessing you didn't want Riku in the same place that caused you so much pain in your childhood. That's why Xemnas helped me escape. Both of us didn't want our children to live that life. After I got wounded, Xemnas stayed behind to make sure I got away safely. He was gonna go with me at first, but since I was hurt, he decided to stay behind."

"You're right. I didn't want Riku to see the place; I wanted to end it on my own with Roxas and my father. Instead, I found out Cloud was my father, I found out I had a sister, and I found out my mother, Tifa, was brutally murdered by Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus. They cut me, Roxas, and Xion out of her. They beat her to death," Sora said.

"Then you and Roxas killed Lexaeus, Xigbar, and Xaldin after you escaped," Saix said.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I killed Xigbar only though. I lost it, my powers went out of control and I made him explode from the inside out. His blood covered me, everywhere, and I freaked. Roxas killed Xaldin with no problem, and Lexaeus. His nightmares got worse, and I'd get lost in the past."

"I'm glad you killed them," Saix said. "If Xemnas hadn't claimed me, they were gonna have those three sick bastards rape me. Master Xehanort wanted me to pregnant that badly that he wanted one of them to get me pregnant."

"At least one good thing came out of it," Sora said, still feeling the babies kick. "I still have nightmares about Xigbar, I remember watching him cry out in pain as his body seemed to explode from the inside. I was only twelve at the time, I went insane to the point Roxas and my father had to restrain me."

"I'm so sorry," Saix apologized. He saw silver streaks form in Sora's eyes. "Sora?"

Sora's eyes widened. "Call Riku," he said.

Saix looked at him. "What's going on?" he asked.

Sora looked at him, tears were falling from eyes. "Mommy…," he cried out.

"Cloud! Roxas! Riku!" Saix yelled out, hoping someone would hear him. He looked as Sora backed away from him. "Sora, it's me Saix."

Sora shook his head. "I'm so sorry Mommy. Because of me, you were killed," he said, backing up against the wall. He curled into the fetal position, crying. "It's my fault! It's my fault! It's my fault!"

Riku and Roxas burst in the room. "What's wrong?" Riku asked, then saw Sora crying. "Sora!"

Saix watched the two boys approach Sora slowly. "His eyes have silver in them," he told them. Sora continued to cry. "I don't know what to do."

Riku walked to Sora, who was now looking at him and Roxas with suspicion. "It's okay Sora. It's me Riku," he said softly.

Sora pulled his Keyblade out, attacking the two boys. Roxas summoned his two Keyblades and Riku summoned his sword. Sora managed to knock Roxas to other side of the room, making slam hardly into the wall. Riku defended himself as Sora struck at him mercilessly. He struck Riku in the ribs, making the angel demon weak and then knocked him to where Roxas was. His silver streaked eyes turned on Saix, who was watching on the bed.

"Sora?" he whispered.

Sora growled. "You killed my mother, Lexaeus!" He charged at Saix.

Saix growled, summoning his Claymore. He blocked the blow, he floated away, making sure to stay off his feet. Sora slashed at him, yelling at him. "Sora stop!" he yelled. He was honestly worried about his children, he could hear their hearts inside him beating fast in panic. The boy continued to slash at him, Saix saw Roxas stand up and defend him.

"Sora snap out of it!" his brother yelled. He fought against his brother, Saix could see Roxas was faster and more aggressive. Sora had hard time landing a hit on him. Roxas attacked his twin mercilessly, trying to snap his brother out of his illusion. Saix heard Sora make contact with Roxas' ribs, he knew Roxas would have a few broken ribs. Sora knocked him easily off to the side again. Then turned to Saix.

Saix defended himself, he had no choice but to stand on his feet. Floating took too much energy, but now he had to be careful on his feet. "Sora stop! You'll hurt my children!" he yelled, trying to get through to the boy. Sora continued to strike at him, Saix dodged his attacks. He had to make sure Sora didn't hit his stomach.

His weapon got knocked away, leaving him vulnerable. Sora attacked, Saix's eyes widened, realizing he couldn't escape this blow. He turned around so that Sora could hit his back instead of his children directly. The pain was brutal, he cried out loudly. He fell to the floor on his knees, his back was in pain. His children were panicking, feeling the pain radiating throughout his body.

Something flew across the room, hitting Sora in back of the head, knocking the boy out. He saw a book fall next to the unconscious boy. Zexion, Xion, and Yazoo were standing at the front door, if he could, he would've laughed at the fact Xion threw a book to knock Sora out. But right now, he felt massive pain. He felt something warm trickle down his thighs. Looking down, he saw blood pooling around him. Saix began to panic, his children were fighting to stay inside him. "My children!" he cried out. They wanted to be born, but not if they caused him pain. He could already hear their thoughts, wanting to slip away and not cause him anymore agony, but wanting to come out and see the world.

Yazoo and Zexion ran to him while Xion made sure Riku and Roxas were fine. "Get Aqua!" Yazoo yelled. "Loz, Kadaj! I need you two in here right now!" The two other Jenova boys ran into the room, next to Yazoo.

"What happened?" Loz asked.

"Sora got mixed up again," Riku said, walking towards them. He kneeled next to Sora, who was next to Saix. "I'm so sorry…"

Saix could barely hear anyone, all he could hear was children crying out to him.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He watched the Jenova triplets and Xion begin healing Saix, trying to keep well enough until Cloud got Aqua there.

Xion began to turn pale, as was the triplets. Healing Saix was taking too much energy and this wound was more serious than the last one. He saw Sora waking up, he kissed Sora's forehead. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "What happened?" he asked.

Riku looked at Saix then back at him. "You…saw the past again…And attacked Saix," he answered. He saw Zexion using his energy to heal Saix also.

Sora looked at Saix, his face turning deathly pale. "I…struck him?" he asked, like he couldn't believe what he'd done. "I hurt his children?"

Demyx ran into the room, kneeling next to Zexion, who was swaying with weariness. He put his hand over Zexion's, using his energy. Roxas walked over to them, following his sister's lead in healing the Berserker demon. Riku looked back at Sora, who knelt next to the demon. "Sora…"

Sora cried. "I'm so sorry Saix! I didn't mean to! I swear I would never hurt you or your children! Please find a way to forgive me! I'm so sorry!" he cried out, tears flowing down his face. He put his hands over Roxas', using his energy as well to heal the demon. Riku did the same, knowing they couldn't fully heal him, but they could at least hold out until Aqua got there.

As if on cue, Aqua was there with Kairi and Naminé and some man Riku hadn't seen before. "We'll handle it from here," Aqua said calmly. Everyone backed off sluggishly, drained from keeping Saix's children alive. "Terra, I need you to move him to the bed, Kairi get the supplies ready, and Naminé get a large bowl with hot water and lots of towels. Hurry!" she ordered.

Riku watched as Kairi brought all kinds of medical supplies from two large bags, the man Terra carefully lifted Saix off the floor, everyone cringed at the cry Saix let out. Naminé came in with a large bowl, she turned to Axel, who walked in with her. "Heat it up please?" she asked. Axel put his hand under the bowl, heating it up instantly. She walked towards her mother, putting the bowl nearby.

Aqua turned to everyone. "I need everyone to leave right now," she said, her voice full of authority. Riku knew she would force everyone out if she had to.

Everyone left the room, leaving only Aqua's family in there . Riku wrapped his arm around Sora, who was still crying over what happened. "Sora!" Saix called out. Riku watched Sora walk over to the man who was desperately holding on to his children. "I don't blame you. Just know that," Saix gasped out in pain.

Riku saw Sora cry even more, he walked over to his weeping boyfriend, carrying him out of the room. Naminé closed the door, all everyone could do now was wait.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He was lying on top of Axel's lap on the couch in the front room. Axel held a bag of ice to his broken ribs, which hurt a lot from the blow Sora had given. He saw his brother crying into Riku's chest, Xion was sprawled out on the thick carpet on the floor with Kadaj, who had his arm around her waist. Loz was sitting on the loveseat couch, Yazoo laid next to the fire. Demyx had Zexion's head on his lap, both were on the floor as well, and Leon and Cloud were standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Everyone was worried, he knew Sora would never get over this. He could hear Sora's thoughts loud and clear as though they were his own. Axel pushed his bangs back, kissing his temple. Roxas would've said something, but he was too tired to even lift a finger. _**Where were you?**_ He asked Axel.

_**I went with Leon to get Aqua. We tried to get to you, but Sora must've made a barrier to prevent us from coming in. Xion managed to break it for a short time, only Zexion and Yazoo made it through. When we heard Yazoo yell to get Aqua, me and Leon ran to get help.**_ Axel told him.

_**I can hear all of Sora's thoughts right now. He feels so bad. He'll feel bad if anything happens to Saix and his children.**_ Roxas said, hearing every though going through Sora's head.

Everyone was still quiet, no one said a word. Roxas guess everyone was too tired to physically speak. Sora had calmed down a bit, but was still sniffling a little bit. Roxas felt cold from the ice on his ribs, he tossed the bag down to the floor next to the couch. He felt Axel's hand move over his ribs, heating his hand up. Roxas thought it felt good, he kept Axel's hand right there. He the hand snatch away, moving to the brand on his hip. The brand heated up. "Axel…"

Axel grinned. "Sorry," he said.

Roxas felt his eyes closing, he knew it was gonna be a while before they heard anything.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He saw almost all of the younglings fall asleep wherever they were at. Xion and Kadaj fell asleep on the floor, Roxas fell asleep on Axel's lap, Zexion fell asleep with his head on Demyx's lap while Demyx fell asleep sitting, and Loz fell asleep on the loveseat. Sora continued to cry, Riku soothed him, Axel just watched the fire like Yazoo, and Cloud stood next to him.

Cloud walked into the kitchen, sitting down on the chair near the dining table. "I hope Saix and the children are okay," he said, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"I hope so too. This will kill Sora if anything bad happens," he said.

"It's already killing him," Cloud whispered. "Sora is really torn up about this."

Leon nodded. "I know, he hasn't stopped crying since he woke up. I just hope they're okay, even though we've only known Saix for a short period of time, he's part of our family now."

Cloud grimaced. "I know, I'm worried. I could tell he was happy to have his children, even though his lover Xemnas isn't here. All he thinks about is his children and Xemnas, he was looking forward to being a parent. Now, we don't know if he will be."

Leon didn't say anything, knowing full well it was possibly true. From what Riku had said, Sora hit Saix pretty hard in the back. Saix only had enough time to take the blow to his back instead of letting Sora hit him in the stomach and hitting the children directly. "I hope Aqua and her family can save them all. If he loses those babies, Saix will die. Sora will never forgive himself if those babies die or Saix for that matter."

Both of them remained silent for a while, waiting to hear anything.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Roxas had fallen asleep, drained from healing Saix and facing Sora. Riku managed to calm Sora, who cried himself to sleep. The only ones awake were him, Riku, and Yazoo. "What knocked him out?," he asked.

Yazoo gave a small grin. "Xion threw Zexion's Lexicon at his head really hard. That book has to weigh about three pounds, it's really thick," he answered.

Riku kissed Sora's forehead. "He feels really bad, I don't know how he mixed the past and present up again. It just happens out of random now. I don't know what to do," Riku said.

Axel knew Riku struggled to keep Sora sane, and it was draining his brother. But Riku loved the boy just as much as Axel loved Roxas and Zexion loved Demyx. Even after two years of living in peace, Sora and Roxas still lived in fear. Xion and the triplets lived in fear as well as Cloud, none of them would ever truly relax. They always lived in fear of someone coming back to haunt them and take them away from this life.

He saw Roxas curl up, crying. "Axel…," he whispered.

Axel wrapped his arms around him. "I'm here Roxas. Open your eyes and you'll find me here," he said. He saw Roxas open his eyes, looking around as though he was expecting an intruder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"For what?" Axel asked.

Roxas looked at the floor. "I don't know how you put up with me, or any of us for that matter. I still have nightmares and now Xion said she's having them as well. I don't see how see any of you put up with us. It's like our wounds won't heal, no matter what we do."

Axel tightened his arms around Roxas. "I love you Roxas, I don't care about your past. I've been through just as much as you, it's just that I've had more time to get over it."

Riku nodded in agreement. "I love Sora also, he means so much to me Roxas. None of us care about the past, it's over and done. I just wanna find a way to help Sora."

Axel traced the scar on the side of Roxas' head with his finger. No one spoke after that, Roxas laid on top on his lap, making little patterns on his leg. Riku held Sora tightly to him. They sat like that for hours, none of them talking. Xion woke up after a while; Kadaj woke up shortly after her.

They heard footsteps walking downstairs. "Hello?" Naminé called.

Everyone who was asleep woke up and they all walked to her. She had blood on her apron that she wore, showing the struggle that must've been harsh. No one said a word, too scared to find out what happened. "How is he?" Leon asked, breaking the silence.

She smiled. "It took us a while, long time really, but we managed to save the babies and him. He's resting right now, it was a struggle for him. While we were healing him physically, he was concentrating on making sure the babies stayed inside him by talking to them mentally. They're tough little kids, I'll tell you that much! Ninety percent of the time, a child would be lost after something like that, his wounds and with his body trying to reject them; these two kids wanna live. But I could sense they wanted to go if they caused Saix too much pain."

"They're okay though?" Xion asked.

Naminé nodded. "Yes, they'll be fine. But his wound still can't be healed on the inside though, it's far too late to try now. The children are growing, so his wound isn't gonna have the proper time to heal."

Kairi and Terra walked downstairs, Terra helping Kairi walk. "We're done," Kairi said, she looked pale and tired. "My mom is checking on Saix one last time, but we managed to save his children."

Naminé swayed, falling to the floor. Yazoo caught her. She blinked a few times, refocusing. "I'm sorry, I thought I was fine."

Yazoo shook his head. "It's okay," he said in his eerily calm voice. Axel heard Xion and Kadaj giggle, making Yazoo blush and glare at them.

Terra looked upstairs. "I'm gonna get your mom, she's done. Can one of you help Kairi and Naminé outside?" he asked.

Yazoo carried Naminé bridal style. "I'll take Naminé," he said.

Axel saw Xion and Kadaj push Loz towards Kairi and Terra. He glared at them, but then looked at the two people in front of him. "I'll help Kairi," he agreed.

Terra nodded, then walked up stairs. Loz wrapped his arm around Kairi's waist, helping her walk to the door. Terra came downstairs with Aqua. She smiled at everyone. "We saved them," she said. She turned to Sora. "He wants to see you Sora."

They saw Sora run up the stairs using his enhanced speed. Axel felt Roxas hold his hand, he knew Roxas was worried for his brother.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He ran to Saix's room quickly, opening the door quietly, he walked in.

Saix laid on the bed, his skin was pale and sweat clung to it. He looked at him. "Sora…?" he called.

Sora walked over to him, seeing the new sheets had been put on the bed. "Saix, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to attack you and almost cost you your children! I swear if I-"

"Sora, can I get a word in?" Saix asked, grinning at him. Sora bit at his lower lip, nodding. Saix laughed. "They wanted to assure you they're fine. I can hear their thoughts, they knew you would panic." He grabbed Sora's hand, putting it over his stomach. The babies kicked lightly, as if they knew if they kicked hard Saix would be in pain.

"I'm so sorry," he said again. Tears fell from his face, he knew he almost caused Saix's children to die before they could even live. He knew Saix would've died if his children had been killed.

Saix shook his head. "It's okay Sora, the three of us don't blame you. We're fine now, that's all that matters." He let Sora's hand go. "I need rest, we've been through a lot tonight. I'll see you tomorrow."

Sora nodded. "Goodnight." He stayed until Saix fell asleep, then left. Riku was there waiting by the door.

"Are you okay Sora?" he asked.

He shook his head. "I can't believe he forgives me. Even his children forgive me!" He walked to their room, crying. "I-I feel so bad Riku! What if they had died! What if they're born prematurely because of me!"

Riku held him tightly, walking them to the bed. "Sora, they forgive you and they're okay now," he said, trying to assure him.

Sora remembered that he'd attack Riku. "Are you okay Riku?" he asked, they laid down on the bed.

Riku nodded. "I'm fine, but Roxas has some broken ribs though. You fought really good against the two of us. I only managed to fight you one round and Roxas fought you for two rounds."

He shivered at that. "I hope Roxas is okay," he said. He felt Riku's lips on his cheek.

"Roxas is fine. Let's get some sleep," he said.

Sora closed his eyes, hoping everything would be fine the next day.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He and Demyx were in their room, Demyx was sleeping already. Zexion felt too restless to sleep, the night's events had made him so. He left the room, walking downstairs. Axel, Cloud, Yazoo, Leon, and Xion were downstairs in the living room, he joined them. "What's everyone doing here?," he asked, sitting next to Xion.

"Just a little restless from tonight," Cloud replied.

He looked around for Kadaj, wondering why Xion wasn't with him. "Where's Kadaj?" he asked.

"He's asleep, I wasn't sleepy," she answered.

Zexion knew she was lying, but decided not to press the issue. "Demyx knocked out as soon as he hit the bed, shoes and all."

Leon grinned. "All of you used up a lot of energy keeping Saix's twins safe, Demyx isn't used to using his energy like that is he?"

He shook his head. "Not like that. He's used to manipulating water only, and he doesn't even use that much energy. Water is just part of him."

All of them sat around the living room, looking at the fire. "Where's Riku and Sora?" Cloud asked.

"They're in their room, Sora already talked to Saix. I think they'll be fine," Zexion answered. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's sleeping right now, I'm going up there right now to check on him," Axel said, leaving the room.

Zexion walked with upstairs with him. "Is he okay?"

Axel nodded. "Just a few broken ribs, but he'll live. Sora did a number on him and Riku."

Zexion remembered. Sora was just about to deliver the final strike to Saix, but Xion had thrown Zexion's Lexicon at Sora's head, knocking him out. "They're strong, but Sora can be the strongest if he tried. Roxas is more of an attacker, Xion fights more on the defensive. Sora is the perfect balance between, he could kill all of us if he wanted to."

Axel grimaced. "I know, that's why Riku's scared for him. I'll see you in a few hours." He walked into his room closing his door.

Zexion walked in his room, seeing Demyx was still asleep. He walked over to the bed, lying down next to him. Demyx snuggled against him, whispering his name. Zexion buried his face in Demyx's hair, inhaling the ocean scent that was Demyx. He fell asleep, holding his little bubble.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He'd been calling out to Saix for a while, but nothing. He ran through the woods, running towards the weak connection he had with him.

Something wasn't right…

He ran faster with each step, knowing he had to hurry.


	7. 7: IT'S WAR!

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He woke before Sora did the next morning, the sun shining through the window. Sora was still sleeping peacefully. Riku looked at him, wondering when Sora got so strong. He knew he'd been a great fighter, but not as strong as he saw last night. Sora had defeated him and Roxas both as though they were inexperienced. He saw the way he'd fought and it scared Riku.

Sora slept still, he could see the red and puffiness around Sora's eyes, still swollen from last night's events. He was honestly scared of what Sora could do now; none of them knew Sora held so much power in himself. "Do you have a power you didn't even know about Sora?" Riku whispered.

"I don't know," Sora answered, opening his eyes to look at him.

Riku looked down at him. "I'm scared for you. You really scared me and Roxas." He buried his face in Sora's neck, lying down next to him. "You really have a lot of power none of us knew about."

"You and me both," Sora said, combing his fingers through Riku's hair. "I feel so bad for putting you, Roxas, and Saix in danger. I'm scared Riku…"

He felt a tear run down Sora's cheeks and down to his neck. "Don't cry Sora, you're gonna break my heart," he whispered.

Sora hiccupped, trying to stop. "I'm so…confused Riku! I don't know what to do!"

Riku kissed the corner of his lips. "I know what you can do right now," he said suggestively. He wanted him right now, kissing the other corner of his lips. Something soft was in Sora's arms; he pulled back, seeing the angel plushy he'd given to Sora two years ago. He remembered wanting to give him something that would remind Sora of him. "You still have that?"

Sora smiled. "Of course! It was your first gift! I would sleep with it, but we're usually all sticky and sweaty, and I don't wanna mess it up. It's on stand next to our bed all the time back home." He put the plushy on the stand next to the bed.

Riku kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you so much, Sora," he said, kissing his nose. "Nothing will ever change that."

Sora nodded, smiling. "Love you too, Riku."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He got up, walking to the bathroom that was conjoined with their bedroom. He turned the shower on, taking his clothes off, and went in. His hip burned, he looked down at it. It was glowing red and felt hot like it did when Axel first put it there.

Hearing the door to the bathroom open, he saw Axel at the doorway. "What are you doing?" he demanded, though he didn't have to guess what since he felt Axel's hands over his bottom.

Axel grinned. "Nothing, just watching you!"

Roxas ignored him, washing his hair. The mark on his hip didn't burn anymore, now it was back to normal. "Axel?"

"Hm?" he mumbled. "What's up?"

"What can your brand on my hip do?" he asked.

Axel looked confused, scratching his head. "I don't know honestly. I just know demons won't claim you since you're mine. Why do you ask?" he asked him.

He shrugged. "I notice it gets hot and glows red when you're coming to me. I was just wondering." He grinned. "I guess this will give me a head's up when you're heading my way so I can hide from you!"

Axel growled. "And I will find you, no matter where you hide," he said.

"I'd like to see you try," Roxas said, winking at him.

Axel just huffed, walking out of the bathroom while Roxas laughed and finished showering.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Demyx and Xion were playing video games while he sat on the other couch, reading a book on pregnancy. He didn't want to hear all the commotion coming from the rooms across from his. Even Leon and Cloud were making loud noises! He didn't know what had overcome these nymphomaniacs!

He got up from the couch, Demyx looked over to him. "Where are you going Zexy?" he asked.

"I'm going up to see if Saix is okay," he replied, kissing his little bubble's mouth. He grinned when he heard Demyx moan. "I'll be back."

Demyx nodded. "Okay!"

He walked upstairs, heading to Saix's room. Slowly opening the door, he walked in, seeing Saix already awake. The Berserker looked up at him, rubbing his stomach. "Hello Zexion," he greeted.

"Are you okay? After last night?" he asked.

Saix nodded. "I'm feeling much better now. The children are a bit quiet though. I guess they're still getting over what happened last night, they were really traumatized. Poor little ones…" He rubbed his stomach.

Zexion gave him a small smile. "I'm glad they're okay. All of us were really scared last night. We've never seen Sora have that bad of a reaction to his visions," Zexion told him.

"He has these visions often?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, usually. But he's never had that kind of reaction before." He remembered seeing the dangerous look on Sora's face last night. "At least I've never seen him react like that, I don't know if he reacted like that before I met him."

Saix rubbed his stomach, lost in thought. "I don't blame him at all. I know the trauma that runs deep in him, Roxas, Cloud, Xion, and the Jenova triplets. That's why I wanted to leave the lab before my children were born. I didn't want them to be poked and probed every second like us. I just wish Xemnas was here though…," he said.

"I know, you always say you do. How was he gonna get out?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but he promised to come back for me. He wants to be here when the twins are born." Saix looked distant, like he was thinking of something. Probably Xemnas from what Zexion guessed.

He got up from the bed. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. You look tired."

Saix smiled. "Thanks, I do feel tired."

Zexion left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs to the living room, seeing Demyx and Xion still playing video games. Xion screamed in victory when her character on _Soul Calibur IV_ won, Demyx pouted. He sat down on the couch as Xion danced around in victory, Demyx walked to him jumping on his lap. "She beat me Sexy Zexy!" he whined.

He laughed, kissing his pouting lips. "I'm sorry Bubbles."

Demyx smiled and shrugged. "I don't care! I have you for comfort!" He snuggled against him.

Zexion smiled as he watched Xion dance around like an idiot and from Demyx just being there.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

Leon was still sleeping upstairs, he was in the kitchen cooking something for lunch. He knew everyone had to be hungry after last night's events. Xion, Zexion, and Demyx were in the living room, Roxas and Axel, and Sora and Riku were in their rooms. Saix was asleep, from what Zexion told him. Kadaj was still asleep, Yazoo and Loz were in their rooms.

Xion walked in the kitchen. "Hey Dad!" she greeted.

"What's up?" he asked her.

She smiled. "Nothing, just finished beating Demyx at video games!" she told him, pulling out a sea salt ice cream from the freezer.

"I hope Roxas doesn't get mad at you for eating his ice cream," he said warningly.

She shrugged. "So? I don't care!" She smiled as she walked back to the living room.

Leon strolled in, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Man, I'm tired. What are you cooking?" he asked, walking towards him.

"Just some spaghetti, it's all we have right now," he replied.

"I remember Axel cooked that once," Leon mused. "And the whole kitchen was covered in spaghetti sauce."

Cloud laughed. "I don't want even guess how that happened. Only Axel can make anything a bomb out of spaghetti. I'm shocked you let him cook."

Leon grinned. "I didn't feel like cooking, Riku was taking a nap at the time, and Zexion didn't want to put his book down. So that left Axel to cook. I didn't think he was serious when he gave me a warning."

"You know he's an arsonist and a pyromaniac. That boy can make a sponge dangerous and not even try," Cloud said, finishing up the spaghetti. He felt Leon's arms wrap around his waist, nipping at the back of his neck.

"I think you might taste better than this spaghetti," Leon whispered.

Cloud smiled. "You don't like my cooking?" Leon sat him down on the counter, standing in between his legs.

"I like your cooking, but I know you'll taste yummier," he said, kissing him.

They heard someone clear their throat, Leon backed away growling. Riku and Sora were standing there, watching them. "Looks like _my_ house has turned into an orgy hideaway," Riku said, smirking at Leon.

Cloud felt his face turn red. "Lunch is ready," he announced.

Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, and Saix came downstairs, Loz pushing Saix who was on the wheelchair. Xion, Zexion, and Demyx raced to the table, pushing and shoving each other, Axel and Roxas ran downstairs. Cloud brought their plates after serving them, watching everyone eat as he sat down.

"How are you feeling Saix?" Sora asked.

Saix nodded, finishing a bite. "I'm good, just a little tired," he answered. "I didn't get much sleep last night, but I took a little nap before I came down here. Plus, the children are hungry right now." He rubbed his stomach.

He saw Xion and Axel throwing napkins at each other. "Stop it you two," he said.

"Axel started it," Xion complained.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"SHUT UP!" Cloud yelled. "Just eat!"

Everyone sat quietly for a while, eating. Until Xion and Axel started arguing again. Cloud didn't bother to stop them. He saw something fly across the table, seeing a meatball hit Axel on the forehead. Then noodles flew, landing on top of Xion's head.

Cloud watched as the food fight became a war.

Even Saix joined in on the fun, throwing his food at Sora, Yazoo, and Zexion, while still in the wheelchair. Riku and Loz threw their meatballs at each other, Roxas and Demyx were wrestling on the floor, covered in sauce. Leon and Kadaj were fighting like Roxas and Demyx, smearing sauce on each other. He shook his head at the nonsense going on, Xion and Axel were still going at it. Suddenly, noodles landed on his head, falling down onto his clothes.

Leon grinned. "You didn't think you were gonna get off that lucky, did you?"

Cloud tackled him down, getting more sauce on him. "For a second there, I did." He bent his head down, kissing his lips.

The war stopped a few minutes later, everyone looked at the mess in the dining room. Sauce covered the walls next to them and the floor. Cloud looked at everyone, scowling. "Look at what we did," he said. "Someone help Saix get upstairs so he can take a bath, the rest of you, get started on cleaning this mess."

Sora helped Saix, who was still laughing, upstairs to the bathroom. Everyone else started cleaning up the dining room, Demyx used his powers to splash some water on the floor. Xion and Riku mopped the floor, Axel and Loz washed the dishes, Kadaj and Zexion brought some towels to wipe the floor up.

He saw Axel grin and threw a wet towel at Riku. Sora came back downstairs with Saix. "Saix wanted to see what we have in the fridge, he's still hungry," he said, a towel hitting him in the face. He looked at his sister, who threw it at him. "IT'S WAR!"

Xion laughed, Cloud watched as the soap war began. Sora, for some odd reason, had toothpaste and he and Saix were squirting some on anyone near them. Zexion and Kadaj used the floor cleaner, dumping some on Xion and Riku, who used the dish washing liquid as their weapon. Demyx used his powers to throw bubbles at everyone, Leon and Cloud watched as the children played around. After a few minutes, the dining room and kitchen were covered in bubbles and soap.

Cloud shook his head. "Can't do anything without someone starting a war."

Sora smiled. "Well, at least the room is clean!"

"Get out, just get out before another war starts!" Cloud yelled, pointing at the doorway. Everyone left the room laughing and smiling.

Leon stayed there, looking at him. "I love when you go all motherly on them," he said.

Cloud grinned. "At least Sora was right, the room is clean. Sort of, I guess I can see how Axel got spaghetti everywhere."

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

He hadn't smiled or laughed like that in ages. Sora and Zexion had helped him upstairs, though he hadn't found anything else to eat. He could feel the twins kicking his stomach a little bit, feeling the happiness he was feeling.

_Xemnas…_

His thoughts drifted off to his lover. He hadn't heard from since that night they talked. His heart was crying out to him, wishing he could be here to feel the happiness he felt. He closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_**Saix…**_

He looked around, seeing no one. It could only mean…_**Xemnas?**_

Xemnas laughed. _**How are you my little moonstone? I tried to talk to you last night but you didn't answer.**_

_**I had…a few complications…**_

_**Are you okay? What about the babies?**_ Xemnas asked, full of concern.

_**We're fine, just a little traumatized. They're tough little kids, much like you.**_ He said, smiling.

_**Or maybe they're like you, using their anger for other purposes.**_ Xemnas replied.

Saix felt the babies kick him again, as if they knew Xemnas was talking to them. _**They miss you, they want you to be here Xemnas.**_

_**What about you? Do you want me there?**_

He smiled. _**Of course I want you here. The three of us miss you.**_

_**I'll be there with you soon.**_ Xemnas disconnected their minds. Saix felt a little better now.

He stared at the ceiling, he felt tired, but he couldn't sleep. His body was restless, the twins were moving a little bit. He could tell they were scared of kicking hard after last night. His body just didn't feel right, something was bothering him. He ignored the feeling and finally fell asleep.

Until he felt something liquid-like run down his thighs.


	8. 8: The Darkness and the Moonlight

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

Everyone was sitting in the living room except Sora and Riku, and Kadaj and Xion. Demyx was sitting on his lap, sleeping.

Something smelled different…

He lifted his nose up, sniffing the air around them. "Does anyone smell something different?" he asked to no one in particular.

"No one has a good sense of smell like you Zexion," Leon said. "I don't smell anything."

Cloud shook his head, along with Yazoo, Roxas, and Axel. "What does it smell like?"

He shook his head. "I don't know, it just smells…weird and different."

A roar from upstairs made everyone jump, Demyx woke up and looked up. Zexion and everyone ran upstairs, seeing Saix walking out of his bedroom. A watery substance ran down his legs, soaking through his grey sweatpants. "Saix, what happened?" Zexion asked. He ran to the man, helping him stand.

Saix growled as though he were in pain. "Contractions…water broke…Aqua," he said in between breaths.

"We'll go get her," Yazoo said, running with Loz.

Sora, Riku, Kadaj, and Xion ran towards them. "How…?" Xion began.

"No time! One of you take the sheets off and put some new ones there! Someone help me get him back in the room!" Zexion yelled at them. Sora and Roxas helped him move to the room, while Cloud and Leon got some new sheets and replace the old ones on the bed. They laid Saix gently on the bed, Saix held on tightly to Zexion's hand.

"I thought they weren't supposed to be born for a few more weeks?" Kadaj asked.

Saix roared out loud again in pain, Zexion guessed from another contraction. "Well, it looks like they decided to come out early," Saix gasped, holding onto Zexion's hand as though it was his life preserver.

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~

He could feel his children wanting to come out. _Just a little longer…_He thought, enough time to hold out until Aqua got there.

"We're here!" Aqua said, running into the room with Kairi, Naminé, Loz, Yazoo, and Terra. She examined him, he yelled as another contraction came. Aqua watched. "You're in early labor, we have to act quickly! Kairi, Naminé! You two know what to do! Terra, stand outside the door and make sure no one comes in! Everyone else, out!"

He held onto Zexion's hand, then another contraction took over him again. His other hand grabbed at Sora. "They stay!" he told her, holding onto the two boys.

Aqua nodded. "Okay, but the rest of you, out!" she ordered. Naminé came in with a bowl of water, asking Axel to heat it up. Kairi got everything ready. Aqua was getting ready to deliver his children. "Ok Saix. I'm gonna need you to relax."

Saix bit at his lower lip, not expecting what was to come next.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

Everyone was nervous right now, he and Xion were pacing around the living room. Axel, Kadaj, and Loz sat on the couch not doing anything, Yazoo and Cloud were standing at the kitchen entrance way, and Leon was standing at the corner. Riku was sitting on the loveseat, lost in thought.

"Do you think he's okay?" Xion asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure he's fine. But his babies are way too early. There might some health problems for them."

"Underweight, spinal problems, growth problems, and they'll be extremely tiny," Yazoo said. "All premature babies are gonna have problems, since they didn't have time to fully develop."

"Was it because Sora…?" Riku wondered out loud.

Yazoo shook his head. "No, it was because of Saix's earlier wound, since it didn't fully heal."

Xion looked at him curiously. "How do you know Yazoo?" she asked.

The long, silver-haired teen blushed. "Naminé told me…," he replied.

He saw Xion grin evilly. "When did you talk to her?"

"Just now…mind to mind," he answered, the blush covered his face.

Kadaj and Riku began laughing at him. "Yazoo has a crush. How cute," Riku said mockingly. He walked over to Yazoo, slapping his back like a proud father. "Yazoo, you're turning into a man. I'm so proud of you!" He acted like he was crying.

"Shut up," Yazoo told him, blushing like crazy.

Roxas laughed. "We're so proud of you Yazoo!" He sat down on Axel's lap, snuggling against him. "Our Yazoo is turning into a man Axel!"

Axel kissed his forehead. "I know! I'm so proud!" he said, laughing.

Yazoo blushed, looking down at the floor. "She's a really nice person," he said as though he was trying to defend himself. Roxas knew Yazoo was new at feeling these new emotions, he noticed Loz was unusually quiet.

"Why are you quiet Loz? Usually you would've made a comment by now," he said.

Loz's eyes widened. "Nothing…," he said.

Roxas reached over and grabbed his wrist, seeing all the thoughts in Loz's mind. He pulled away and sat back down on Axel's lap. "Kairi?" he asked.

Loz turned red. "So what?"

Everyone looked at him shocked. "We didn't know you were talking to Kairi."

Roxas felt Axel's arms tighten around him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Axel shook his head. "Nothing, just wondering if Saix and the kids will be okay."

They all heard a growl coming from the room above them. Roxas felt Sora connect with his and Riku's minds, letting them see what was going on in the room.

Saix was howling out in pain from the contractions, squeezing the life out of Sora and Zexion's hands. Roxas felt sorry for his friend, Saix had been panicking throughout this whole time about his pregnancy and his children. Now, all of them would have to help take care of the babies, though none of them had a clue of what to do with babies. Xion sat on Kadaj's lap next to him, he knew she was worried for Saix. She'd consider Saix like her big brother back at the lab, he could hear all her thoughts going through her head. He held onto his sister's hand, assuring her. "They'll be fine Xion. Saix is a tough guy and his children are just as tough."

She smiled, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, you're right!" _But Xemnas isn't here like Saix wanted him to be…_She thought.

Roxas knew Saix was gonna be upset a little bit, but Xemnas wasn't gonna be able to make it.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He felt something was wrong, he just felt it.

_Saix…_

His little moonstone was giving birth to their children! But they weren't supposed to be born for another few weeks! He knew the wound Saix had gotten before he escaped must've been the reason why his children were coming out so early.

_`~`Xemnas one month ago`~`_

Saix had gotten a lot bigger during his pregnancy. It wasn't until the sixth month that he started to actually show. Now at seven months, he was huge!

But Xemnas knew better than to tell his little moonstone that. The one time he brought it up, Saix nearly killed him by accident.

Saix complained about his weight non-stop, had more mood swings than ever, and had completely banned Xemnas from having sex with him. Xemnas knew it was the hormones talking most of the time, but he was getting frustrated.

He laid down, ignoring Saix, who was pacing back and forth in the room. His thoughts drifted off into thinking of names for their twins. Both of them were strong, but he sensed something different about them.

To him, naming someone before they're born didn't seem right to him. He saw Saix lay down next him, snuggling close to him. "Are you okay Xemnas?" he asked.

He smiled at him. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

Saix smiled and shrugged. "I guess, despite the little ones kicking me like crazy. They have a lot of energy, giving me no rest."

Xemnas pushed his shirt up, seeing the bare, swollen stomach. He pressed his lips against it, feeling the kicks of the babies growing inside. "Hey you two," he said to them. "You two need to stop kicking your daddy so much so he can rest and stop being moody."

"I'm not moody," Saix said.

He kissed his belly again, gently nipping him. "Yes, you are. You complain about your weight, about how your old clothes don't fit you no more, and completely ban me from talking about sex or touching you in any sexual way. I'd say you're pretty moody."

Saix rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well excuse me if I don't feel sexy right now. I'd like to see you get fat and try to feel sexy/" He turned away from him, lying on his side.

Xemnas moved up against him, spooning his body against Saix. He moved hands over his chest, trailing down to his stomach, then going lower. Saix stiffened, he laughed as he pushed the sweatpants Saix had been wearing off.

"Xemnas…," Saix whispered, stiffening even more when Xemnas grabbed the length that was beginning to harden up real fast. "Xemnas, stop…"

He bit at his neck, leaving a mark there. "I think you need to loosen up, just relax," he whispered in his ear. He moved his hand up and down, moving slow so that Saix could get more into the mood.

Saix moaned, jerking his hips into his hand, trying to make him move faster. "Please Xemnas," he pleaded.

"Please what Saix? What do you want?" he asked, halting his movements, causing his little moonstone to groan in frustration.

"Make me release," he begged, turning his head around to look back at him. Xemnas couldn't deny those golden eyes that held his heart, if he had one.

He moved his hand again, this time, going fast and hard, squeezing and tightening around him. Saix moaned, thrusting his hips up to meet his timing, he knew he needed release. He slowed his hand down a bit, wanting to keep him on the edge. Xemnas couldn't help but thrust against him a little, feeling his own length hardening.

"Xemnas!" he shouted.

He laughed, pumping him more. Saix moaned, thrusting into his hand. Xemnas gave him one last squeeze, Saix howled, releasing in his hand. He watched as Saix came back from his high, breathing hard. Xemnas nipped at his neck, feeling Saix snuggle more against him.

Saix turned back to look at him, smiling. "Thank you," he said.

Xemnas kissed the tip of his nose. "You're very welcome," he replied. He took the rest of Saix's clothes off, lying his head down on his stomach. The babies were kicking vigorously against Saix's stomach, he felt the little kicks against his hand. He pressed a kiss against his stomach, Saix laughed.

"They feel better now, they've been kicking for the past few minutes," he said.

He saw Saix moving. "What are you doing?," he asked. Saix ignored him and pulled his shirt off, next his pants, leaving him naked. "Saix?"

Saix looked at him and smiled seductively. "I wanna give you pleasure too." He bent his head down, leaning towards his hips.

Xemnas pushed him back on the bed before he could do anything. "You can't put any pressure on your stomach Saix. But I'll help make it easier for you." He stood on his knees facing Saix, who was sitting against the headboard.

Saix smiled, leaning his head up to take him in his mouth. Xemnas groaned, thrusting into Saix's talented mouth. He grabbed onto the blue-silver hair, forcing Saix to take him deeper. "Damn Saix…"

He felt Saix's head bobbing up and down on his length, taking him deep in his throat. His hips had a mind of their own, moving even though he tried to let Saix set the pace. He felt Saix's tongue swirling around as though he were an ice cream cone. His body wanted to release so bad, but he also wanted to hold out longer. He felt Saix scrape his teeth along him, biting gently at the tip.

Saix looked up at him, smiling. "You're enjoying this…"

He looked at him. "I'll enjoy it more when you finish me." He saw Saix bend his head down again, licking at a sensitive spot that drove Xemnas wild. Saix laughed, causing little vibrations against his shaft. He thrust into his mouth, feeling his release coming closer and closer with each one. Saix made a vibration sound deep in his throat, causing Xemnas to release. He felt the wicked tongue lick him until he was completely limp.

Xemnas fell back to the side of Saix, trying to catch his breath. Saix laid next to him, kissing his cheek. "Did you like that?" he asked.

"No, I _loved_ it," he said, taking control of Saix's mouth. He could taste himself and his lover together, enjoying the mixture.

Saix smiled when he pulled away. "I love you Xemnas," he whispered.

Xemnas didn't say anything, pressing their foreheads together, looking into the eyes of the man he loved.

Three little words.

And he still couldn't say them to him, after all these years of being with him, he still couldn't admit he loved Saix. But Saix had never forced him to admit it or had even brought it up. Maybe he knew…

He kissed his forehead. "I'll get you out, I promise…"

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He ran through the woods. Seeing light up ahead, he ran faster. Saix needed him right now and he had to get to him.

He made it to the town, looking around at the streets. The sign read _Twilight Town_. He knew this is where Saix was.

Running through the streets, he searched for the man he loved.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Everyone was still in the living room, hearing Saix's screams from the floor above. Every time he screamed, Roxas would stiffen up badly and Xion would cover her ears. He held onto Roxas tightly, knowing he was probably thinking of his past life.

Saix screamed again, everyone stiffened. He looked at Roxas who looked like he wanted to run far away. "Are you okay Roxy?" he asked.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, just scares me."

Something knocked on the door. Everyone looked at each other, question in their eyes. Slowly getting up, everyone walked to the door, keeping an eye out as Riku opened the door.

A man with silver hair, lighter than Zexion's but darker than Riku's and orange eyes was standing there at the entranceway. "Where's Saix?" the man asked.

"Who are you to him?" Leon asked.

The man glared at him. "Where's Saix?" he asked again.

Leon glared at the man right back. "Who are you?" Leon asked again.

"Ansem!" Cloud snarled.

The man growled, pushing through everyone, running up the stairs. Axel, Xion, Roxas, and Yazoo stopped him at the top, pulling their weapons out. The man suddenly had two swords that looked like lasers, form from his hands. Xion and Roxas attacked him, managing to push the man back downstairs. Yazoo shot at him from afar though the man dodged everything. Roxas attacked him relentlessly, Xion swung her Keyblade at the man, but the man shot something black at the siblings. Both managed to dodge it, jumping high into the air, fighting with the man above. The Jenova triplets jumped up, Yazoo shooting at the man with his dual Velvet Nightmares. Kadaj slashed at him, unable to land any hits. Loz used his Dual Hound, trying to at least shock the man, but this man was fast! The man grabbed Yazoo, throwing him at the other Jenova boys, knocking them back down on the floor.

Roxas and Xion were suddenly floating with the man, unable to move. The man waved his arms, the two of them hit the wall in opposite directions. Axel and Riku began their assault, jumping up to get him. The man smiled, dodging their attacks. Axel threw his chakrams at him, the man suddenly disappeared before the chakrams could hit him.

"Axel, behind you!" Demyx yelled.

He looked behind him, seeing the man. The man grimaced. "I didn't want to do this." Axel couldn't feel anything in his body, falling to the floor. Roxas ran to him, turning him around.

"What did he do?" he said.

"Pressure points," Xion said. "He's gonna hit our pressure points to paralyze us!" Riku suddenly hit the floor, unmoving.

Leon, Cloud, and Demyx were fighting man now, Leon and Cloud were fighting up at close range. Demyx used any and all water attacks. The man didn't look like he was breaking a sweat! He finished the three of them off quickly.

Axel saw Roxas and Xion attack the man again, the man teleported away again. "Roxas!" Axel shouted, seeing the man behind him.

Roxas was down on the floor in seconds, paralyzed like him. Xion and the man fought now, slashing at each other with their weapons. Axel saw Riku moving, getting up and went after the man. The man snarled, grabbing both Xion and Riku by their necks. "Where's Saix?" he asked.

The man looked at Xion for a minute as though he realized something. "Xion?"

Suddenly Leon and Cloud were behind the man, Leon held his gunblade at the man's throat. "Let go of my son and daughter," he said warningly.

The man glared at Leon and Cloud, who held his sword at the man's back. "Where's Saix? I know he's here!" he shouted.

"Room…upstairs," Xion gasped, unable to breath.

"Who are you?" Cloud asked.

The man continued to glare at them. "Xemnas, now show me where Saix is!" he yelled, letting go of Riku, but held Xion by her arm. She coughed, trying to get some air. "Are you Xion?"

"Why are you still here? Got to him!" she shouted, punching the man in the stomach. "Saix's in labor! Right now! GO!"

Axel watched as Xion, Xemnas, Cloud, and Leon ran upstairs, leaving everyone else on the floor. None of them could move at all."Anyone wanna play 20 questions?" he asked.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

"How come they're coming out early?" he asked Aqua.

Aqua looked down at Saix's stomach. "His wound on the inside isn't healing because of the babies growing inside him. If he had gone any longer like this, they most likely would've been stillborn or Saix would've had major problems. These babies are smart to come out now, even though they're premature."

He watched as Saix went the painful process of giving birth to his babies. "Okay Saix, I need you to push!" Aqua said.

Saix cried out in pain, tightening his hold on Sora and Zexion's hands. "FUCK!" the Berserker shouted. Sweat was beading on his forehead, his skin look sickly pale and green. Saix yelled again, hurting Sora's ears from it.

"It's okay Saix, we're here with you!" Sora assured him. Suddenly the door was open, he saw his sister and fathers enter, but a strange silver-haired man entered, with Terra, who was being choked by the man!

"Is this man your husband?" the silver-haired man asked Aqua.

"Who are you?" Aqua demanded.

"Xemnas!" Saix shouted, Sora could feel the happy emotions going through him at the moment. "Put the man down!"

Xemnas pushed the man away, walking over to them. He gave Saix a kiss on the forehead. "I told you I'd be here for them."

Sora walked over next to Zexion, letting Saix hold both of their hands in one. Xemnas held onto the other one.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He finally made it. Saix smiled, then suddenly howled in pain as another contraction went through him. "What's going on?" he asked the woman helping Saix.

"He's ready to give birth!" she shouted, ordering her daughters to get supplies.

He kissed Saix on the cheek, trying to assure him everything was okay. "It's okay Saix."

Saix glared him. "IT'S NOT FUCKING 'OKAY'! I'M IN _LABOR_ ! I'LL NEUTER YOU AS SOON AS I'M BETTER!" he yelled, screaming in pain. He glared at him again. "IF YOU _EVER_ FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He gasped in pain again.

Xemnas didn't say anything, knowing it was the pain talking…and maybe a little Saix. He felt his hand being held in a death grip as Saix began the painful process of giving birth.

"Push Saix!" Aqua ordered.

Xemnas watched the man push, letting out a howl that sounded like he was getting tortured beyond belief. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I see the head! One more big push Saix!" Aqua ordered.

Xemnas watched as Saix cried out, pushing their first child out. Saix shouted more 'pleasant' things at him, saying he would neuter Xemnas when he was recovered from this. He heard something crying in Aqua's arms. She cut off the umbilical cord, Xemnas saw it was their son.

Saix's head fell back, trying to relax and catch his breath. "Which one is it?" Saix asked, weary of his ordeal. He looked at Xemnas, waiting for an answer, but Xemnas was too shocked to speak.

Aqua examined the child and had Kairi wrap it up in a towel. "It's a boy," she announced, smiling at him. Kairi cleaned the baby boy, then handed to him to Saix after wrapping him up in a clean baby blanket.

Xemnas watched as the Berserker demon cradled their son. The look on Saix's face told him that the demon was really happy. The baby had silver hair and orange eyes, much like Xemnas himself. Saix smiled down at the baby. "You look just like your daddy, my little boy," he said to the baby.

"What are you gonna name him?" Sora asked.

Saix looked at the baby. He looked up at him. "What shall we name our son?" he asked.

He looked down at the baby boy. "Zain," he said. He looked at Saix, who nodded in approval. "Our little Zain."

"Zain, I like that name," he said, kissing the little forehead of their son.

Saix handed their baby back to Kairi, groaning in pain again."What's wrong ," he asked, as Saix grabbed onto his hand again.

"The next one is coming!" Saix yelled.

Xemnas watched him go through the same thing he went through to get Zain out. Saix shouted more 'pleasant' things at him, cursing him and saying it was his fault he got pregnant, and that he hated him for getting him in this situation.

"Push Saix!" Aqua shouted at him.

Saix gave one last push, crying out. A high-pitched cry emerged, Xemnas looked at Saix, who was breathing heavily. They looked at Kairi, who was cleaning their daughter. She handed her to Saix, the baby girl cried loudly. "She has your lungs," Xemnas said. He looked at his daughter, she had blue-silver hair and gold eyes like Saix, and no doubt his lungs.

"I wanna name her Soleil," Saix said, looking at him.

Xemnas smiled. "Her name shall be Soleil then." He watched as Saix handed his daughter to Naminé, watching her lay Soleil next to Zain. He kissed Saix's forehead.

"I love you Xemnas," Saix said.

He didn't say anything. "Saix I-", he began, then noticed the paleness of Saix's skin. Saix's hand suddenly loosened its grip, his eyes rolled back, his skin became cold.

"NO! Kairi, Naminé! Get over here!" Aqua shouted.

"What's happening to him?" he demanded, Cloud, Leon, and Terra pulled him away from Saix. He fought them, trying to get back to Saix, seeing that Saix wasn't breathing…at all. "SAIX!" He tried to connect his mind with Saix's, but he didn't respond.

"He's losing blood!" Aqua shouted, then turned to look at the men, Sora, and Zexion. "All of you out! Terra make sure no one gets in!"

Xemnas tried to fight his way pass them, but all of them had to push him out. The last thing he heard were his children crying. The last thing he saw was Saix not breathing…

_I love you Saix…I've always have…And I always will…_


	9. 9: Biologically Opposite

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

It had been four hours since they last seen Saix. Aqua and her family were still working on him; Xemnas was pacing back and forth in the hallway. Everyone sat in the second floor hallway, waiting for Aqua to tell them about Saix.

He could feel the emotions Xemnas was having, coming off of him in waves. Xemnas was worried, terrified, and scared.

"Are you okay Sora?" Riku asked.

He wasn't okay, he was scared for Saix. He'd never seen anyone so pale before, Saix had looked dead! He shook his head. "No, I'm scared Riku. What if…," he couldn't even finish his sentence, crying at the thought alone. Riku held onto him tightly, trying to comfort him. He could feel the anguish Xemnas was going through, the man was holding back his tears. Zexion was holding onto Demyx, letting the boy cry and crying himself. Xion was crying into Kadaj's chest, the three Jenova remained stoic, but Sora could feel their anguish as well. Roxas and Axel were sitting next to them, looking distant.

Xemnas stopped, punching at the wall. "I wanna see him…," he said, a few tears falling from his face.

They could hear the babies crying from the other side of the room, as if they knew something was wrong. Sora could feel the panic coming off the babies, his stomach felt sick from feeling everyone's emotions. He held onto Riku tightly, trying to calm himself, but with everyone's emotions going everywhere, he couldn't keep his focus.

He felt Riku's hand rubbing his temple. "I'm sorry you have to suffer this," he whispered.

"Not as much as Xemnas is suffering right now," he replied.

Riku didn't say anything to him after that. No one spoke, not wanting to say anything out loud that might upset Xemnas. The man looked like he was falling apart, like he would absolutely crumble away if Saix died.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He knew he should be the one comforting Zexion, after seeing Saix right before he…

Demyx shook his head, trying to believe Saix didn't…

He cried into Zexion's chest while Zexion cried, resting his chin on the top of his head. Saix had become part of the family and through him, Xemnas and the babies were part of them now. He remembered the train ride on the way over to Twilight Town, remembering how Saix laughed at him and Zexion making out heavily. And then the food and soap war that went on today at lunch. He saw the sunrise through the window near the front door. Were they up that late that it was morning already? But then again, Saix had been in labor alone for almost two hours and it was around one in the morning when his water broke. Now, the sun was rising, Demyx looked at his cell phone, six in the morning. No one had said anything the whole time except Xemnas, who was still crying.

He looked up at Zexion, who's eyes were a little puffy and red from the crying. "Are you okay Bubbles?" he asked.

Demyx nodded. "I'm fine, but I'm worried Zexion. I don't want Saix to…," he couldn't finish his sentence, crying again at the thought of losing Saix.

Zexion held onto him tighter. "I know, I don't wanna lose him either."

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He was watching Xemnas lean against the wall, none of them had gone to him, not able to tell if they should comfort him or not.

Leon couldn't imagine the pain the man was going through right now. The closest experience he had, was when Cloud, Sora, and Roxas ran off to face Sephiroth, Ansem, and Vexen at the lab. But this…this was different. None of them could just burst in and save them, this was something they could only pray for. He held Cloud's hand, needing to reassure himself that he was there.

"I killed him…"

Everyone looked at Xemnas, who looked like he was going mad. "Xemnas?" he said.

Xemnas shook his head. "I killed him…If I hadn't got him pregnant, he would be alive right now…I never told him I loved him…I killed him before I could," he said, laughing like a lunatic.

"Xemnas, he's not dead!" Leon shouted, keeping an eye on the man who was starting to go crazy. "Xemnas, he'll be okay. Saix is gonna make it."

Xemnas shook his head, coming back to sanity. "No he's not!"

Sora suddenly ran to the bathroom, Riku followed after him. Everyone was watching Xemnas closely, making sure he didn't start attacking them. He saw Sora exit the bathroom, looking sick and pale, Riku carried him back to where they were sitting. "Are you alright Sora?" he asked.

"Everyone's emotions just got to me, but I'm fine now," he said, coughing a little bit. Everyone looked at Xemnas, making sure he didn't snap or anything.

Aqua came out, everyone stood up. She smiled sadly. "I…," she said.

"Is Saix alright?" Xemnas asked, interrupting her. "Can I see him?"

She nodded, Xemnas was completely oblivious to the look on her face. He ran into the room.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

She shook her head. "We managed to bring him back…"

_An hour later…_

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He was playing with Saix's hair, twirling it around his fingers. Saix was sleeping now, catching up on the sleep he'd been unable to get. Their children were with Sora and Zexion, being fed their formula outside in the hallway. The sun had finally fully risen, giving birth to a new day. He kissed Saix's forehead, smiling at his Berserker for giving birth to two beautiful children. "We have two beautiful children Saix. After all this time, they're finally here. They're premature, but Aqua said health wise, they're fine. They just need to be fed formula and get their daily nutrition. I'm so proud of you. How you managed to keep sane after all this time of carrying them, is beyond me."

Saix laid unmoving, but then again, Xemnas knew Saix could be either a light sleeper or heavy sleeper. He couldn't blame Saix for sleeping heavily now, he'd gone through so much giving birth to their children and deserved some rest.

"Soleil has your lungs, she looks so much like you. Same hair, same eyes, and I imagine she'll act just like you when she grows up. Zain looks like me, but hopefully he's much nicer than I am, though I'm pretty sure with you as his parent, he will be. I'm still wondering why we gave our children names of our opposite element. Did you notice that? But then again, I love the names for them. It matches them perfectly," he said.

He looked around the room, Aqua and her family had left already. Everyone else was standing outside in the hall, probably wanting their chance to see Saix.

"I honestly can't wait to actually start being a parent, surprisingly. I promised I'd be here for you and now I promise to be the best parent to our children," he said, kissing Saix's temple. He wondered what Saix would say or do when he woke up. Xemnas laughed at the thought, Saix would most likely neuter him like he said he would.

"Xemnas…"

He looked up towards the door, seeing Xion and Roxas there. "Keep your voices down, Saix is sleeping. I don't wanna wake him up," he told them.

Roxas scratched his forehead, Xion looked down at the floor. "We'll keep our voices down," she whispered. "I think you should come outside."

Xemnas looked at her, confused. He didn't want to leave Saix alone. "But I wanna stay here with Saix," he said.

"We need to talk," Roxas told him.

"What if Saix wakes up? I don't want him to wake up alone," he said.

Roxas looked uncomfortable, tears building up in his eyes. "Saix is…" He bit at his lower lip.

Saix is what? "What Roxas?" he asked.

"Saix isn't gonna wake up, Xemnas…," he told him gently.

He smiled at the boy. "Such a naïve boy, Saix will wake up. He wouldn't leave me or our children behind," he told him. He pushed Saix's hair back, gently stroking the elf-like ears.

Xion looked at him as though she felt sorry for him. "Saix is dead, Xemnas."

Reality suddenly hit him.

_Aqua's voice was heard from the other side of the door. "We were able to bring him back…but we couldn't save him…"_

"_What happened? How could this have happened?" Sora asked._

"_The wound that he had before he gave birth was a lot more serious than we thought. With the stress of giving birth, that wound, and what happened the night before, his body couldn't adjust fast enough for it to heal. We tried everything we could, but…," she choked, trying to hold back her tears._

_Xemnas looked at Saix, lying so still and pale. His hands were crossed together on his once swollen stomach. He looked at peace. _

_The blond girl, Naminé looked at him. She bit at her lower lip. "He said to tell you he loves you and that he tried to hold on," she told him, then walked out of the room. He saw tears in the girl's eyes as she walked out._

He realized it.

Saix was gone…

Dead…

Not ever coming back…

And now Xemnas had two children to take care of.

_Alone…_

He looked at Xion. "He's dead…?" he asked her.

She nodded, tears falling from her face. "I'm so sorry…," she said.

He walked out to the hallway, seeing everyone there. They looked at him, pity on their faces. Sora and Zexion were nowhere in sight with his children. He looked down at the floor. "I killed him…It's my fault…"

Kadaj shook his head. "No, it's not!"

Xemnas glared at him. "IT IS! If I hadn't gotten him pregnant, he would still be alive! If I…" He couldn't say anything anymore, falling to his knees, he cried for the first time in his life. All the pain he'd received back at the lab was nothing compared to losing his heart. Saix had been the reason he lived. His reason for breathing, living, the reason he woke up, Saix was _everything_ to him.

All this time, he'd convinced himself he simply _cared_ for him, but not love. Being raised in the family he was from, he didn't believe in love, but through Saix, he learned to love. Saix, with an X scar on his lovely face, the elf-like ears, golden eyes, blue-silver hair, and all his emotions, Xemnas had learned to love and care for someone other than himself. But he wasn't coming back now.

Xion went to him, holding him tightly as he cried.

_I never told Saix I loved him…_He thought bitterly to himself.

"He knew…," Roxas said to him.

He looked up at the blond boy. "What?"

"Saix knew you loved him, of course he wanted to hear you say it to him, but he knew. All he talked about was you. How he loved you, how you sacrificed yourself to let him escape for the safety of your children, and how you two did everything," he told him.

He shook his head. "But I would see that little bit of doubt in his eyes. I didn't have a heart when I first met him, because of him, I had one. Now…I don't know what to do…"

"You have two children who need you Xemnas," Cloud told him. "I know what it's like to lose someone you truly love. I lost my best friend because of Sephiroth, Ansem, and Vexen. They cut Sora, Roxas, and Xion out of her. I saw her body after they killed her. Tifa was as much a part of me as Leon is. But I wake up every morning mourning her death, but I know I have our kids to take care of. You have two children who need you now."

"But I wasn't supposed to do it by myself…," he said, crying at the thought of living life without Saix. "I don't know if I can…"

"You have us, Xemnas!" Xion said. "We'll help you in any and every way we can. I promise you won't be alone."

_She's such a doll…_He heard Saix's voice, remembering how Saix would describe Xion. Saix had always said Xion was like a doll, tough yet still fragile like fine china.

Sora and Zexion emerged from a room, holding his children in their arms. Zexion looked around at everyone. "We want the twins to see…," he said, but bit at his lip.

Cloud nodded. "Okay…"

Xemnas watched the two teenage boys that Saix had bonded with, take their children to see Saix one last time. He cried as he thought of life without the man he loved.

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He and Sora walked in Saix's room, seeing the pale body of the Berserker demon. The sun was shining from the window brightly, the window was open, letting a nice breeze into the room. He had Zain in his arms. For being a newborn, Zain was pretty awake and aware, as if he knew something wasn't right. Soleil was the same way, he had to admit, she was the female clone of Saix. Same blue-silver hair, same gold eyes, and the same skin.

They walked the babies over to their father, now lying so peacefully. "This is your father, Zain and Soleil," he told them.

Both babies looked at the man, eyes curious but knowledge as well. "He loved you two very much. All he did was talk about was you two and your father, Xemnas," Sora told them.

He saw Zain trying to reach out to his dead father, as though he wanted to touch him. "No, Zain, your father can't touch you. Not anymore," he said to the baby.

Small, angry orange eyes glared at him. This baby knew what it was doing and what it wanted. Zexion smiled, he had a feeling this baby might be like the person he looked like. Action first, talk later. He leaned the baby towards Saix, watching the little, chubby arm wiggling towards it destination. Zain touched Saix's eye, Zexion saw Soleil trying to get Saix as well. Sora leaned her down towards Saix like Zexion was.

Both babies looked at their father, both had their tiny hands on his eyes. Zexion thought they were trying to see if Saix would wake up.

"Zexion, what's _that!_" Sora shouted.

Zexion blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He saw Zain and Soleil's hands glowing, light suddenly surrounded them. The two babies were smiling, he could've sworn he heard their thoughts going through his head.

_**Zexy, what's going on?**_ Demyx's voice suddenly came out of nowhere.

_**I don't know, the babies are doing this.**_ He told him.

_**We can't see you! The light is too bright!**_ Demyx said.

Suddenly the light disappeared, both babies were asleep peacefully for some reason now. He looked at Sora, who was looking at him, shocked. "What was that Zexion?" he asked.

Zexion looked at the sleeping baby in his arms, Zain and Soleil were both fast asleep. If he wasn't mistaking, Zexion could've sworn both of the babies were smiling. "I don't know Sora," he replied, looking at the smiling, sleeping babies. "Are they…_smiling?_"

Sora looked at Soleil. He nodded. "Yeah, she's smiling! But why?"

Everyone was standing at the doorway. Xemnas ran over to them, seeing if his children were okay. "What happened?" he snarled.

Zexion shook his head. "I don't know. Both of the babies were touching Saix and suddenly light surrounded us. I swear, Xemnas, we did _not_ do anything."

"I swear if I find out you did anything I'll-," he began.

"Xemnas, could you keep your voice down? I'm trying to sleep…," a sleepy voice interrupted Xemnas.

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

Everyone looked at the bed, seeing Saix awake, barely.

Zexion's jaw drop and his eyes went wide. Xemnas felt his heart stop, seeing gold eyes stare back at him. Everyone went silent as they saw the once dead body of Saix come back to life.

Saix was…alive?

Xemnas saw Saix yawning, turning around to lie down on his side and went back to sleep, at least he tried to. He ran to him, turning him around to see if they were all dreaming. Saix looked at him, confused. "What's wrong love?" he asked, stroking his cheek.

"Saix…you were…," he still couldn't say it.

His little moonstone smiled at him. "I'm here, Xemnas," he assured, pinching his cheek.

"OW!" he gasped in pain, rubbing the spot Saix had pinched.

"B-B-But h-how a-a-are y-you a-alive!" Demyx shouted, then covered his mouth with both hands.

Saix smiled. "I honestly don't know that myself. I remember feeling nothing, then suddenly I'm here, listening to Xemnas threatening Zexion. And that some 'light' was surrounding Zexion, Sora, and my kids, which by the way, I want to hold them."

Xemnas watched Sora and Zexion hand their children over to Saix's waiting arms. He'd never seen Saix so happy before as he held their children.

"I can't believe they're actually here," he said to no one in particular. He nuzzled both of the children, hearing little mewling sounds coming off of the sleeping babies.

Xemnas kissed his temple. "I thought I lost you…," he whispered.

Saix looked at him, smiling. "For a second there, you did," he replied, kissing Xemnas on the lips. "But I'm here now, though none of us know how, but I'm here nonetheless."

"THAT'S IT!" Zexion suddenly shouted.

Everyone looked at him, wondering why he shouted so suddenly. "What are you talking about Zexion?," Axel asked. "You can't just shout that and not tell us!"

"They're opposites," Zexion said, still in his own thoughts.

"WHAT!" Xemnas shouted at the boy.

Zexion jumped, finally coming out of his thoughts. "Your kids! They're opposites!" he said.

Xemnas was getting impatient with this boy. "What are you referring to about our kids?" he growled.

"You're kids are opposite elements of you and Saix! At least I know Soleil is! The opposite of the moon, which Saix gets his power from, is the sun! Soleil gets her powers from the sun! Xemnas, what is your element?" he asked.

"Darkness," he replied.

"So Zain controls light! You can't live with one without the other! Saix is the moon and Soleil is the sun! You're darkness and Zain is light! You're children brought you back Saix! With their powers combined, they give back life!" Zexion told them. " Soleil wouldn't have been able to live very long without Saix!" He looked at their children, smirking. "So that's why they were smiling after the light dissipated, they _knew_ they brought you back."

Xemnas saw Saix shrug. "I guess we have some unique children."

"We'll leave you two alone," Leon said, forcing everyone to leave.

After everyone was gone, Xemnas looked at Saix, who was looking at their daughter. He looked at their son, stroking the soft, delicate cheek, Zain's tiny hand grabbed at his finger, bringing it to his mouth. Saix laughed. "He looks like you," he said.

Xemnas smiled at him. "Soleil looks like you, just the female version," he replied, kissing Saix's cheek. He buried his face at the crook of his neck, inhaling Saix's scent. "I thought I would be alone forever…"

Saix just smiled sadly, taking the babies and laying them down on the bed so they could sleep. Xemnas laid next to him, spooning his body behind Saix. He wrapped his arms tightly around him, burying his face in Saix's hair, needing to inhale his scent and assure himself he was real. "Are you okay Xemnas?" Saix asked.

He didn't say anything, just wanting to hold him in his arms. "Don't leave me like that again, Saix," he said, nipping at his neck. "I…"

"I'm not leaving you, Xemnas," Saix assured him.

"I love you…," Xemnas said. He felt Saix stiffen, turning around to look at him. Shock was clear on his face.

"What did you say Xemnas?" he asked.

Xemnas kissed his forehead down to the corner of his lips. "I said I love you, Saix," he said, kissing him on the lips. "I honestly and truly love you, Saix."

Saix's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief, looking at him as though he were a different person. He looked at him confused. "Are you sure you're Xemnas? You're not some clone Hojo made?" He began examining him, like he was a sick child. Saix frowned. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my mate?"

Xemnas laughed, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him. He lifted his head up to look Saix in the eyes. "I'm your mate and I'm not some clone Hojo made. And I love you Saix," he told him.

Tears formed in Saix's eyes. "I never thought I'd never live to hear you say that to me…"

He kissed Saix's forehead. "I know, I should've told you before, but I don't want you to doubt me now. I love you, Saix, and I don't wanna lose you, _ever_."

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He and Sora walked over to their room, tired from the past few hours. Sora had been tired, being with Saix when he gave birth, then seeing Saix die right before his eyes. Riku knew Sora had to be a little shock from everything that just happened.

"Are you okay Sora?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, just a little shocked! I thought Saix was gone! And then he wakes up asking Xemnas to be quiet! Kinda freaky weird if you ask me!" Sora said.

Riku laughed. "Yeah, I think all of us are gonna be a little shocked for a while."

Sora made a disgusted face. "I'm still getting over the shock of seeing an actual birth! And it's not even considered a 'natural' birth!" He shivered. "I didn't think seeing a baby covered in blood and guts were bad, but in real life, it's gross!"

"Well, you didn't expect for babies to look all clean now, did you?" he asked teasingly.

Sora pouted, sitting down on the bed. "Shut up! You're making fun of me!" he whined. "I'm not gonna talk to you!" He turned away from him, pouting. Riku smirked, then jumped on him from behind. Sora laughed as Riku tickled him, trying to get away. "Riku, stop!" he yelled in between laughs.

He stopped, wrapping Sora in his arms. "Are you gonna talk to me now?" he asked.

Sora smiled. "I don't want to get another tickle attack so yes!"

Riku kissed his forehead, going all the way down to his neck, nipping at his favorite spot. Sora moaned, arching his back as Riku sucked on his neck. "So, are you glad that Saix is okay?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I still feel bad for what I did, but I'm glad he forgives me." He snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his neck. "I'm tired though. After seeing a man push two babies out and whatnot, I think I need some sleep."

Riku laughed, bringing the covers over them and kissed his forehead. "Okay, let's get some sleep," he said. "Love you.

Sora smiled, kissing his cheek. "Love you too, my dark angel."


	10. 10: Plaguing Memories

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He was in the bathroom conjoined with his and Demyx's bedroom. Demyx was still sleeping, Zexion was brushing his teeth. Everyone was still sleeping, tired from the day before.

"Zexion…"

He rinsed his mouth out, walking over to Demyx, who was still sleeping. Looking around the room, he saw no one was there with them. Demyx curled up into a ball, crying.

"Zexion…where are you?" he cried out.

He went to him, seeing tears flowing from Demyx's eyes. "I'm here Demyx. Wake up." Demyx's arms flailed out as though he was trying to defend himself from someone. "Demyx, stop!"

"NO!" Demyx shouted, his eyes opened, unfocused. He fought Zexion wildly, trying to get loose.

Zexion pinned his arms over his head, preventing Demyx from hurting both of them. "Demyx, snap out of it!" he shouted, Demyx fought still, trying to break free. "Demyx!" He felt Demyx stiffen, reality hitting him. Zexion let his arms go, feeling them wrap around his waist.

"I'm so sorry…," Demyx apologized, sobs racking his body.

He held him, lying down so that Demyx was on top of him. "It's okay Demyx, I'm here," he said soothingly, combing Demyx's hair back. "What was it?"

Demyx shook. "Luxord…I was being…," he whispered, crying again before he could finish.

He kissed his cheek, seeing tears fall from his eyes. "He's not here anymore Demyx. I made sure of that," he said. He saw Demyx bury his face in his neck, snuggling more against him. "I'll never let anything like that happen again. I promise."

"Thank you, but why do I still have nightmares about it?" he asked, confused. "Roxas doesn't have nightmares of Vexen almost raping him! Why am I having nightmares of Luxord still?"

"Bubbles, Roxas knew sooner or later Vexen would try to rape him. You never knew of Luxord's real side until that day. After I saw what happened, I promised I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you ever again. You've no idea how angry I was at Luxord for doing that, but I was angrier at myself for not being there for you when you needed me most," he told him, wrapping his arms tighter around Demyx. He never forgot the memory of seeing him on the floor, bruised, beaten, and blood around his thighs. If he thought too much about it sometimes, he could feel the anguish all over again.

"But you were there for me, Zexy," he said, hiccupping. "I probably would've never been able to do anything if you hadn't been there for me. You gave me strength to come back and live life again. I just…"

Zexion looked at him. "Just what?"

Demyx buried his face further into his neck, hiccupping a little bit from all his crying. "The physical pain was nothing to the emotional pain. The whole time Luxord raped me, all I was thinking about was you. I remember thinking I was no good to you anymore. I wanted you to be my first, I didn't want that…"

Zexion forced Demyx to look at him. "Demyx, what happened to you was something that shouldn't have happened. And I'll live the rest of my life knowing I should've been with you when that happened. If I hadn't waited for so long to just talk to you, I could've saved you." He brought his lips down on Demyx's, gently skimming over them. "But I'm always your first, what happened to you before wasn't your first."

"I love you," Demyx whispered, kissing the corner of his lips.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He heard Xion shouting, "I GOT IT!" He shook his head at her silliness, wondering who her victims were this time. Cloud was sitting on the counter eating a bowl of cereal, watching the TV in the kitchen. He had no idea how adorable he looked, eating his cereal, looking defenseless and vulnerable.

Cloud looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you staring at me as though you're about to eat me?" he asked, keeping a wary eye on him.

Leon smiled innocently at him. "I'm not gonna eat you, I just wanna look at you! Can't a guy stare at his boyfriend for no reason?"

Cloud gave him a deadpanned look. "No," he replied.

He shrugged. "Well, that's too bad," he said.

"What?" Cloud asked.

"You were right, I _am_ going to eat you," he said, pouncing on Cloud. They were both on the counter, Leon straddling the blond.

"Leon! We can't, not here!" he squealed, trying to pry Leon's hand off of his hips.

He huffed at him. "Why not? No one is else is around, and you know they won't come downstairs unless they smell food," he told him, pulling at Cloud's pants. He saw Cloud trying to back away, but was pinned on the counter.

Cloud tried to push him away. "Not here, Leon!" he said.

He didn't listen, lowering his head between his legs, taking long, slow lick of his length. "I don't think you want me to stop." He saw Cloud shiver as he gave him another lick. "Want me to stop?"

Cloud glared at him. "You better finish what you started!" he said.

Leon took him all the way in his mouth, deep-throating him. He felt Cloud's body shiver at the contact, thrusting his hips up. Leon looked at him, taking another long lick. "Oh, I intend to finish this alright," he said before swallowing him again. He felt Cloud thrust his hips up, he held him down, preventing the blond from moving. Cloud moaned, unable to move, allowing Leon to take control.

He licked him again, making Cloud shiver again. His hands pumped him in time with his mouth, moving his other hand down lower. He stuck two fingers in him, making Cloud cry out. "Leon!," he shouted, grabbing at Leon's hair.

Leon looked up at him, making little noises that caused vibrations on Cloud's shaft. He knew Cloud was close to release, laughing at him. Cloud made little mewling noises, biting down on his lip to keep from being too loud. He gave him one last suck, feeling Cloud 's body quiver and release in his mouth.

Cloud was breathing hard, coming back down from his high. Leon pulled away, watching his boyfriend panting and trying to catch his breath. He smiled at him. "You okay?" he asked, getting off the counter and helping Cloud sit up. He heard him laughed, pulling his pants up.

"I'm fine now," he replied, getting off of the counter. Leon pulled him up to him, kissing Cloud on the cheek.

He smiled down at him. "We better make some breakfast for the kids, I know they'll be wondering why there isn't anything cooking right now," he said.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

Everyone was eating, Xemnas and Saix were sitting next to each other with Zain and Soleil. Surprisingly, the two newborns were wide awake and not crying, just looking around the room as much as they could from their parents' arms. "I thought newborns just sleep, eat, poop, and cry?" he asked the two parents.

Saix shrugged. "I don't know what to say, they seem healthy," he said, letting Zain suck on his finger. "Speaking of their health, was Aqua supposed to stop by?"

Axel nodded. "Yeah, she said she'd be back around two in the afternoon. But she said aside from your kids being a little underweight and insanely small, they're perfectly healthy," he told him. He noticed Soleil's gold eyes staring at Roxas eating. "She's looking at you, Roxy."

Roxas looked over at the infant, who was still staring at him with curious eyes. He smiled down at her. "What? Do I have something on my face Sunshine?" he asked her.

Soleil made a squeal-like noise, reaching her little, chubby arm out to Roxas as if trying to reach him. Xemnas smiled at her. "I think she's looking at the scar on the side of your head," he told him.

"Why?" Axel asked, knowing it was gonna make Roxas conscious about his scar. He remember the first time he actually saw it was when Roxas returned on Christmas two years ago. The scar was about five inches long, thick like Saix's scar, and was pretty noticeable if anyone bothered to look at it. Roxas' hair covered it most of the time, since it had always naturally gone off to the right side and spiked up, the scar was usually covered. He held onto his hand, feeling Roxas become nervous.

Xemnas smiled at them. "Don't worry, it's just one of those weird things babies are obsessed with. Like Zain, he's obsessed with fingers and hair. Soleil seems obsessed with scars and eyes. If you notice, she's alternating between looking at Roxas' scar and his eyes."

Axel noticed the baby girl looking from the scar to Roxas' eyes. He smiled. "I know what she's thinking," he said.

Roxas looked at him confused. "What is she thinking?"

"You have beautiful eyes that can captivate anyone if you tried," he said, stealing a kiss. He heard Soleil squeal, eyes looking at his now. She waved her tiny arm at him.

"Can you carry her real quick, Axel?" Xemnas asked. "I'm going to make some formula for her and Zain, it's time for them to eat right now."

Axel felt himself turn pale. "I've never carried a baby before, I don't know what to do," he said.

Xemnas laughed. "I'll show you how to carry one then." He handed Soleil to Axel, showing and positioning his hands to balance Soleil's head and make sure she was held right. Once Axel was carrying her right, Xemnas walked off into the kitchen to make some formula.

Axel looked at the baby girl, who was looking at him with curious eyes. She looked as though she was trying to reach up and touch his cheek. He bent his toward her, she touched the tattoos under his eyes, then began slapping at his forehead. "Little evil girl," he murmured to her, seeing the smile on her baby face. "So much power, yet she's so fragile."

Roxas leaned over, letting Soleil play with his finger. "But she's strong just like her parents and Zain. She just needs milk and nutrition to get her body strong," he said, stroking her cheek. He grinned at Axel. "You've never held a baby before?"

He shook his head. "No, I've never seen one up close like this."

Roxas laughed while Soleil smiled at him. "All these years you've lived and you've never held a baby before?" Roxas asked.

He stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut up," he said, feeling Soleil's fingers touching at his tattoos.

Xemnas returned with two bottles filled with formula. "Where did we get these bottles and formula from? I don't remember there being any," he asked.

"Aqua left a package with formula and bottles here before she left," Axel replied, feeling Soleil's eyes staring at his own. He handed Soleil back to him, watching Xemnas and Saix feed their children.

Everyone finished eating, but sat around talking. "So, what are we to expect, Xemnas?" Leon asked.

Xemnas looked up from feeding Soleil. "I'm not sure honestly, but I know Master Xehanort and Hojo will come after the Jenova triplets to bring Sephiroth back. I think I remember hearing them talk about Sora, Roxas, and Xion, but I could be wrong," he told them.

"What is Hojo gonna do?" Loz asked.

Axel noticed Kadaj paled, sweat beading on his forehead. His breathing was really hard, like he was suffocating. "Kadaj?" he asked.

Kadaj jumped up from his chair, backing away from everyone cautiously. "Stay away…," he told them. He backed away more, going into the front room. Axel and everyone walked over to him, seeing Kadaj shake his head like he was trying to get something out.

"Kadaj?" Xion said his name, walking slowly over to him.

"He's in me," Kadaj said quietly, curling into a ball on the floor. "I can feel him trying to get free. He wants revenge against Sora and Roxas, he wants to get to Xion just to break me." He held his head, Yazoo and Loz went to him. They wrapped him in their arms, trying to comfort him.

Axel felt Roxas grabbed his, worry plain on his face. They all looked at each other, Xion looked hurt the most. She walked over to Kadaj, wrapping her arms around his waist. He held onto her as though she was his life preserver. "It's okay," she whispered to him.

Yazoo and Loz walked away from the couple. "We should leave them be," Yazoo said to the rest of them.

Everyone walked back in the dining room, Roxas sat on Axel's lap. "So, what else are we gonna need to expect?" Cloud asked Xemnas.

"JENOVA," Yazoo, Loz, Xemnas, and Saix said in unison.

"What exactly is that? You guys said that it was your 'mother,' but never explained anything," Axel said.

"JENOVA was used to create us, Loz, me, and Kadaj. She was a Calamity from the Skies and also nicknamed as 'Heaven's Dark Harbinger.' Many people like Cloud, were given Sephiroth's cells in order to give him power, but Cloud is seemingly different from us. Whereas Cloud was injected with Sephiroth's cells, the three of us, my brothers and I, are directly connected to Sephiroth and JENOVA herself. Therefore, if either gains too much power, they can control us. Kadaj is special though," Yazoo explained to them.

"How?" Axel asked, knowing everyone was a little tense now.

"Kadaj is sort of a 'larvae' form of Sephiroth. Ansem, Vexen, and Sephiroth himself, created Kadaj specifically for this reason. To revive Sephiroth should Roxas and Sora kill him. If Hojo gets his hands on Kadaj, they'll have everything they need to revive Sephiroth," Yazoo answered.

"But how? He's just one part of Sephiroth! And what about you and Loz? Aren't you two important to them?" Sora asked.

Yazoo shook his head."No, me and Loz can be used to revive him, but we're not necessary. All they need is Kadaj and a piece of JENOVA herself, or me and Loz. It doesn't matter if we're there, as long as Kadaj is there. And I know they must have JENOVA already with them. Correct?" he asked Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded. "Yeah, they do. That's why they wanted Saix pregnant in the first place," he told them. "They wanted to see if our children could be powerful enough to bring Sephiroth back instead of using Kadaj."

"What kind of…experiments were performed on you, Saix?" Roxas asked hesitantly.

Axel saw Saix stiffen a little, holding Zain closer to him. "Same as the rest of you. They gave me fertility shots to get me pregnant, but then realized I was too damaged to carry children. At least I thought I was. But when I got pregnant, they wanted to start injecting JENOVA cells in me to get to Zain and Soleil. Master Xehanort had told Hojo they were still too weak at the time, they were gonna wait until after they were born. That's when I helped Saix escape from there. Hojo said they should've just cut them out like they did Sora, Roxas, and Xion. But Master Xehanort said that he needed them to remain in Saix to be healthy." Xemnas held Saix's hand.

"But why did Master Xehanort experiment on you, Xemnas? Aren't you hi s son?" Sora asked.

He saw Xemnas cringed. "Don't remind me. He considered me the 'weak' son, so he decided I would be the perfect guinea pig," he replied.

Axel knew there something more about him. "What kind of demon are you?"

Everyone looked shocked except for Zexion, Riku, and Leon. "He's a demon?" Roxas asked him.

He nodded. "I could smell his demon scent when he first came in," he replied.

Zexion grinned. "I smelled him when he first came into the house."

Xemnas smirked. "So, you have a heightened sense of smell shadow demon? Cause you weren't even in the same room when I first came here, you were with Saix," he asked Zexion.

Axel saw his brother nod. "Yeah, I do."

Xemnas smiled at Saix, giving him a quick peck on the forehead. "I'm a dragon demon," he told them. "Ansem was the older twin, stronger than me, but a real suck-up to Master Xehanort."

"But why you? If Ansem was stronger, why didn't he experiment on him instead?" Axel asked.

Xemnas smirked as though he was remembering something funny. "I wasn't a suck-up like that bastard. Xehanort knew I could have been more powerful if I wanted to, but I never participated in anything willingly like Ansem. Xehanort hated the fact he couldn't fully control me. That is, until I met Saix. Then he had something to use against me."

Axel grinned. "Let me guess, 'love at first sight?'" he asked.

Saix laughed. "If you call fighting and physically hurting each other 'love at first sight,' then yes it was."

Xemnas kissed his forehead again. "After I realized what Saix was doing, I fell in love with him," he said truthfully. "Something about the way he was protecting our children before they were even thought of, made me love him."

"So you two hated each other?" Leon asked.

Both nodded. "Yeah, but I love Saix now and I can't imagine life without him," Xemnas said, kissing Saix's forehead again. "It took me forever to tell him, but I've always loved him."

"See Saix! I told you he loved you and he'd tell you soon!" Demyx shouted.

Axel saw the Berserker blush. "I know, I just wanted to hear him say it, that's all," he said, burping Zain.

Xion walked back in the dining room, sitting in her seat. "What happened, Xion?" Cloud asked.

"Kadaj is outside, sitting on the porch. He's not feeling well right now," she said. "I don't know what to do, he won't let me in. He's been avoiding me all morning."

Axel felt sorry for her, she and Kadaj were always together, never without the other. He saw Sora wrap his arm around her shoulder, kissing her the top of her head. "I'm sure he'll say something to you, he just needs time sis," he told her.

"So what else should we expect?" Riku asked.

"That's about it, I don't think there's nothing missing," Xemnas replied.

"Why does Xehanort want me, Sora, and Xion?" Roxas asked. "What are we to him?"

Saix was rocking Zain to sleep. "I remember hearing that the Keyblade only chooses specific people to wield it. It holds immense power, and Xehanort wants that power. That's why he wants the three of you; he wants the power it holds and only you three can give it to him," he told them.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

Everyone was sitting in the front room, even though most of them were sitting on the floor. Xemnas and Saix were sitting on the large couch with Zexion and Demyx, Zain and Soleil were asleep in their parents' arms. He had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing such two tough guys being gentle. Kadaj looked a little sick, resting his head on Xion's lap while she stroked his hair back.

A knock on the door made everyone look up. "It's Aqua," Zexion informed them.

Sora got up, opening the door, seeing Aqua and her entire family. She smiled at him. "How's everyone?" she asked, stepping inside.

"We're good, Saix is recovering well and Zain and Soleil just fell asleep right now," he told her.

Aqua looked at him confused. "But Saix is…," she didn't finish her sentence, biting down on her lip.

Sora remembered she didn't know about Saix. "Oh, well…yeah kinda of a long story," he said. "Let's just say he's ok!" He led them to the living room, all of them shocked when they saw Saix.

He smiled up at the family. "Hello Mrs. Heart, how are you?" he asked her, oblivious to her shocked stare or ignoring it.

"But how are you alive? We were sure you were-," she said, but stopped herself when she saw the stare from Xemnas.

Saix shrugged. "My kids brought me back. That's all we know," he replied.

She smiled. "I'm glad you're okay. I came to check on Zain and Soleil, how are they doing?" she asked, taking Zain from him. The baby woke up instantly, his orange eyes staring at her, Aqua noticed and handed him back to Saix. "Wow, your son is very aware for being a day old!"

Everyone laughed. "Yeah, they're not like normal newborns but that's why we love them," Sora said. He saw Aqua lift Soleil, who like her brother, woke up instantly, glaring at the woman. Aqua handed her back to Xemnas.

"Well they're healthy! And don't seem to like me, so I guess we'll leave now!" she said, laughing at the glaring infants. Her family started leaving, Loz and Yazoo invited Kairi and Naminé to go walking with them in town. Both girls agreed, Aqua and Terra nodded in agreement, handing them some money.

Suddenly something loud was ringing in their ears. Sora and the others held their ears, but he noticed something. Kadaj was curled up in the fetal position, shaking up badly. Zain and Soleil started crying, he saw Yazoo and Loz's eyes go wide at what they saw in front of the house. "What's going on?," he asked.

Everyone ran to the front door, seeing a large monster in front of them. Sora looked at the triplets, seeing all three of them shaking as though they were in pain. "JENOVA…," Kadaj whispered, looking at the hideous being.

Sora looked at it. "This is JENOVA?" he asked.

The monster struck at them, its tentacle aiming at them. Xemnas and Saix jumped up, carrying their weeping babies. Roxas and Axel summoned their weapons, along with Xion, Demyx, and Zexion. Sora summoned his weapon, running at the monster. He saw a shadow coming from behind him.

He looked back, bringing his Keyblade up to defend himself, preventing the striker from hitting him. His eyes widen as he looked at the 'thing' he thought was part of the monster, but turned out to be something completely different.

Sephiroth…


	11. 11: Shattered Water

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He stared into the eyes of Sephiroth, seeing the man smirk at him. "Hello Sora," he said.

"Sephiroth?" he said, trying to push swordsman off him.

"Don't worry, little Sora, I'll be back for you and your siblings soon," he said.

Just as quick he appeared, he disappeared into thin air, showing everyone Kadaj in his place. The boy was shaking, Sora saw him back away, dropping his sword. Kadaj looked at him, fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he said, curling into a ball, weeping.

Sora saw his sister run to him, holding the weeping boy. "Xion, stay with him," he ordered, running toward the monster. He saw Axel throw his chakrams at the thing, Zexion was chanting a spell from his Tome of Judgment while Demyx made a water barrier to protect them.

He saw Yazoo shooting at it, dodging the monster's attacks. Loz fought close range alongside with Riku, Leon, and Cloud. Sora saw the two boys shaking, like they were struggling with something.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, noticing cuts and bruises were forming on Yazoo's skin. But why? He hadn't been hit at all. "Yazoo what's going on? Why are you hurt?"

Those eerie, green mako eyes stared at him. "This part of JENOVA is Jenova-BIRTH. I don't know how much use me and Loz will be in this fight. Any damage its taking is coming back at me and my brothers, we won't be of any use to you. Go for the tail or tentacles first whatever you wanna call them, and then go for the main body. The tail is powerful on its own, but you can paralyze it for a while. It'll come back though until you finish it off." He saw Yazoo back away, calling Loz back. The two brothers went to Xion and Kadaj, who was still shaking. Aqua and her family stayed near Saix, who was carrying his babies.

Xemnas and Leon jumped and fought at the main body, trying to strike the monster down, but its tail knocked them to the side. Cloud and Riku slashed at the body again, jumping to dodge its attacks. Axel charged up his chakrams then threw them at the monster, setting a piece of it on fire. The monster howled in pain, striking its tail at Riku, hitting him in the ribs.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, seeing Riku falling. He caught him in enough time, seeing Riku hiss in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, his wings spreading out. He flew back into battle, taking Sora's hand in his. Sora felt Riku let his hand go, he drove his Keyblade in it. The monster began to fly away, taking Sora with it. It knocked Cloud out of the way, Axel threw his chakrams again while shooting fireballs at it. Roxas tried to jump up to get to him, but the tail of the monster slashed at him, knocking him hard down to the ground.

"Sora, look out!" Roxas shouted at him, recovering from the blow.

He saw the tail heading straight for him, he brought his Keyblade up to defend himself. The tail relentlessly attacked him, trying to break through his defense. Then it went behind him, taking one big slash at his back. He saw Xion cut through the arm. "Thanks sis," he said as they attacked the monster. He saw Zexion make clones of himself, each clone shooting a ray of light at the Jenova creature. Demyx made water clones of himself as well, having the clones attack.

"Demyx!" Axel shouted.

Sora saw the tentacle-tail heading straight for Demyx, the boy looked at it with wide eyes, unable to move in time. Using all his enhanced strength, Sora threw his Keyblade at it, deflecting the attack that most likely would've killed Demyx. Zexion growled at him and told him to not get distracted.

Suddenly the tail attacked Demyx again, wrapping itself around his body. Sora saw a glow coming from it and Demyx. It was absorbing Demyx's energy, he saw his friend's eyes begin to close. "Demyx!," Sora shouted, summoning his Keyblade back in his hand then charged at the monster.

He and Roxas slashed at the tail holding their friend, Leon caught him. Demyx shook his head, coming back into consciousness and recovering.

"Everyone make a barrier!" Zexion shouted then began chanting another spell, Demyx stood next to him.

He saw Riku fly back to him, making a dark shield, Axel created a fire barrier surrounding him and Roxas. Leon and Cloud were together, Aqua and her daughters made a barrier to protect them and the weakened Jenova triplets along with Xion. Xemnas shielded himself and his family.

Sora saw Zexion floating in the air, chanting a spell while Demyx made a water barrier to protect himself and Zexion.. Suddenly a light appeared above Zexion then light came pouring out everywhere attacking the monster. Sora saw pieces of it falling off slowly as the thing howled in pain.

"Everyone finish it off!" Demyx yelled, catching Zexion as he fell.

Sora and Roxas charged at it, Sora powered himself up then used his Sonic Blade attack. He saw his brother connect his Keyblades together then attacked. Axel was charging up, creating a huge fireball in his hands while Riku had dark orbs surrounding him. He saw Leon use his Lion Heart attack and Cloud use Omnislash on the monster, Riku and Axel fired their attacks at it.

He saw Xemnas powering up. "Everyone brace yourselves!" he shouted to them.

Sora saw everyone make a barrier, Riku flew quickly to him, making a shield and covering their bodies with his wings. He saw a black hole appear out of Xemnas' hand, sucking everything almost everything in the surrounding area. The monster tried to stand its ground, but eventually pieces of it began to tear off violently, limb from limb. Sora watched as the monster was sucked up completely in the black hole and then the black hole disappeared.

Everyone stood up, weary from the battle, Xemnas fell to the ground hard. Both he and Zexion were knocked out from using a lot of energy. Riku folded his wings back, helping Sora up. They walked towards everyone, Demyx was carrying Zexion on his back, and Saix watched Terra carry Xemnas back inside the house.

They all sat in the living while Demyx and Terra put Zexion and Xemnas in their rooms. Sora sat next to Riku and Yazoo, Kadaj was still curled up and shaking from earlier. Xion was trying to get to him, but he looked delusional and out of it.

"Sora, we should check your back," Riku told him, forcing him to sit up. He felt Riku's fingers pulling his shirt off, examining the wound.

"How does it look?" he asked him, wincing when he felt Riku's fingers gently touch it.

Riku frowned. "It's big, but I don't think it needs stitches. Demon saliva will help it heal faster but not completely heal it though. It can at least get rid of infection."

Sora saw Yazoo looking at it with suspicion. "What's wrong Yazoo?"

Yazoo looked at him, then looked back at his wound. "Can I check to make sure you don't have any JENOVA cells in you?" he asked.

"He might have JENOVA cells in him?" Cloud asked.

Yazoo shrugged. "I don't know, that's why I wanna check."

Sora nodded, lying down on the carpet so Yazoo could check him. Riku sat down with him, taking his shirt off and putting his head on his lap. He saw Yazoo kneel next to him, putting his hands over his back. An eerie, green light much like the triplets' eyes, glowed from his hands. He felt something go into his body, feeling it move around as if checking his wound. Just as quickly it came, it was gone. He sat up, Riku helping him up. "What did you see?," he asked.

"Nothing, you're good," Yazoo replied, sitting next back on the couch.

Sora sighed in relief. "Good! I'm gonna take a bath now! Wash off some of this dry blood." He walked upstairs, feeling the scratch stinging a little bit.

He felt a pair of arms wrapped around him, carefully avoiding from touching his back. "Mind if I come with you?" Riku asked, nipping at his ear.

Sora giggled, walking into their room. "Sure, you can wash my back for me!" he told him. They walked into the bathroom, Riku took their clothes off, tossing them to the side. After setting the temperature for their bath, Riku sat in the bathtub with Sora sitting in between his legs.

"Don't move, I'm gonna wash this scratch up," Riku ordered him, gently moving the little hand towel around it.

Sora didn't move, feeling the scratch sting a little bit right now from Riku cleaning it. He felt Riku's lips pressing against it lightly, feeling his tongue move over it. "That feels good," he said.

"I'm glad you like it," Riku said, forcing his head up so that he could kiss him from behind.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He pulled away, seeing Sora smile back at him. "I love you Riku!" he squealed.

"I love you too Sora," he said, kissing the top of his head. He washed Sora's hair, scrubbing the paopu scented shampoo through it. Sora made little mewling sounds, urging Riku to continue. "You like that don't you?"

Sora nodded, laughing. "Yeah, it feels so good."

Riku smiled, kissing the back of his neck. He heard Sora purr like a cat in catnip, moving his hips against his but careful to avoid contact with his back. "Sora," Riku said through gritted teeth. "Stop that, you're hurt and I don't want to be responsible for anything that makes it worse."

He heard Sora laugh, pushing his hips against him again. "I think I have an idea of what you can do to make me feel better…," he said suggestively.

He nipped at his neck hard, making Sora squeal. "Behave," he ordered, rinsing the suds out of his hair. Sora made kitten sounds again, making Riku hard. "Stop making sounds!"

"Why? You like my little kitten sounds?" he teased, purring again.

Riku bit at his neck hard, making Sora gasp from the pain. "I told you to behave. Those little purring sounds are gonna get you in trouble and I won't be responsible for what I do. So stop being a little tease and let me finish washing you off." He rubbed the paopu scented body wash over him, washing the dry blood off his back, careful to avoid touching the scratch. "It's gonna scar…"

Sora shrugged. "What's one more scar? I have too many, it's not it's gonna be noticeable once it heals."

He pressed kisses over the scars that were already there. "I should've been there to protect you…" He buried his face in his hair, trying his best not to cry. _Sora could've died…_He thought. If Xion hadn't cut the arm, Sora could've been seriously hurt or died. "I should've protected you, you could've been seriously injured."

Sora turned around to face him. "I'm fine Riku, it's just a scratch. Who cares if it scars? ," he asked, kissing his cheek.

"But what if it had been more serious? I can't live with myself if something were to ever happen to you and I was right there watching," Riku said, feeling Sora wrap his arms around his neck, nipping gently at his shoulder.

"Then don't watch, just love me Riku," Sora told him.

Riku turned the water off, lifting them out of the tub and dried their bodies, all the while in still inside Sora. He walked over to the bed, lying down with Sora on top of him. Sora had fallen asleep already with his arms wrapped tightly around Riku's neck. He gave a quick peck on his forehead, feeling Sora snuggle more against him. "Sleep well my little angel," he whispered, falling asleep.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

Almost everyone had fallen asleep or went to their rooms to fall asleep. He was in the living room with only Saix and Xion. Yazoo and Loz went with the Heart family to make sure they got home safe and to walk around the town with Naminé and Kairi. Zexion and Xemnas wiped themselves out using their best ability. He told Zexion not to use his Meteor Mirage, knowing it would drain him.

He looked down at the baby he was holding in his arms. Zain looked at him with curious eyes, Demyx smiled at him. "What is it little Light?" he asked the baby.

Saix smiled. "He's looking at your hair, which I have to say is really amazing how gravity defying it is. How do you do that?," he asked him, burping Soleil.

He shrugged. "Beats me! I used to use gel, but now it just stands on its own." He saw Zain trying to reach up to grab his bangs. "But I can make it go down if I want to. I usually don't bother with it."

Zain made a frustrated sigh, then gave up. Saix laughed. "One thing's for sure, Zain loves your hair. What kind of demon are you?"

"Water nymph," he answered, letting Zain play with his bangs. He noticed Saix's wide-eye gaze on him. "No, I'm _NOT_ a girl! I would be called a satyr, but they're half goat and I'm for sure, _NOT_ a goat!"

Saix laughed. "Okay, just wondering. I can't believe you're a nymph though. I wonder what my kids will be like as they get older." He cooed at Soleil, who was smiling at him and trying to touch his scar.

He saw Zexion and Xemnas walk downstairs, going into the living room. Xemnas looked at them, smiling. "Having fun Demyx?" he asked.

He nodded, handing Zain to him. "Might as well get use to holding a baby, my sister is expecting. So I figured maybe I could help Saix and you out a little bit! I want to make sure I know what to do before my niece or nephew comes!"

Xemnas tickled Zain's stomach, the little baby yanking at his bangs. "We'll let you help out. Especially for times like this," Xemnas told him, sitting down next to Saix.

He looked at Zexion, who was staring at him as though he wanted to talk to him in private. _**Are you okay, Zexy? **_

_**I wanna talk to you, let's go upstairs.**_ Zexion told him.

Something didn't feel right, he felt it. They walked upstairs, he noticed Zexion didn't take his hand or even touch him. His heart began to pound in a panic, he walked into their room. "What's wrong Zexy?" he asked, sitting down on the bed.

Zexion remained expressionless, refusing to meet his gaze. "Demyx, I don't know exactly how to say this," he started.

_This can be good…_He thought. "What Zexy?" he asked, taking his hand but Zexion snatched it back. He looked at him wide-eye. "Zexy. What's wrong?"

Zexion looked at him seriously. "Demyx, I…" He closed his eyes, regaining his composure. "I want you to leave, go back to Destiny Island."

He looked at him, confused about what he was talking about. "Leave? Why?"

"Go back home," Zexion told him firmly. "I want you to go back home, Demyx."

"W-Why?" he stuttered.

"You're getting in the way, and I don't want you to get hurt," he told him calmly.

He didn't believe that for a second. "What? Because I almost got hurt? That doesn't matter Zexy, I'm fine!"

"We're done, Demyx," Zexion told him.

That made his heart stop, slowly cracking. "What do you mean?"

Zexion looked at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. "We're through, over, finished. I don't want you no more. It was fun while it lasted, but you didn't think it would last forever, did you? Now, you're just getting in the way and I don't want someone who I have to worry about in battle."

He just blinked, looking at Zexion. His heart felt like a vise was squeezing the life out of him. Zexion didn't want him? Was he…? "You're breaking up with me?" he asked quietly, looking at the floor. He couldn't look at him if it was true.

"Yes," Zexion replied. "It's for the best, I'm sorry I lead you on for so long, but I need someone who's more serious and not childish."

Unable to look at him, Demyx grabbed his bag with all his stuff and ran out the room. He saw Roxas walking out of his room. "Demyx? What's wrong?" he asked.

He ignored him, running downstairs, heading out the door. Someone grabbed his arm, he looked up and saw Roxas, who was looking at him full of concern.

"Why did he…?" Roxas began, but stopped.

He shook his head, feeling tears run down his cheeks. "I'm too immature, Roxas, he doesn't want me no more. I'm going back to Destiny Island and then you don't have to worry about seeing me again!" He yanked his arm away, running into the town. It was like someone ripped out his heart, like Zexion ripped out his heart, and shredded it up.

Before heading to the train station, he walked to the beach. He needed to the hear the soothing sound of the ocean. It always calmed him, making him feel like he was at peace. He walked on the sand, seeing the waves run into each other, making splashing sounds. In the distance, he saw a few dolphins jumping in the air then disappeared into the water. He walked on the large rocks and boulders that were closer to the water, avoiding the rocks in the water so he wouldn't slip.

Why? Why did Zexion break up with him? He didn't think he was that childish as Zexion told him, he didn't mean to let his guard down. His powers were still raw, he didn't know how to fight as well as the others. Sora, Roxas, and Xion had been fighting most of their lives like the Jenova triplets. Cloud was in SOLDIER, and Zexion and his family had years, maybe centuries, of fighting experience. He'd just began fighting two years ago, he'd discovered his water manipulation abilities when he was four and he barely begun using it as a weapon two years ago. But little did Zexion or anyone else know, except Larxene and Marluxia, he could also manipulate blood. He was freaked out by that power, being able to manipulate blood?

He remembered he tried it out on Zexion once, making his blood rush to a certain anatomy that happened to be inside of Demyx at the time. After their wild ride, he remembered he couldn't sit for almost a week, and Zexion had wondered what happened that made him so thick. Demyx never told him about that ability. However, it took too much energy to manipulate, so he didn't use that power very much.

Sighing at his situation, he stood up, dusting himself off. He _would_ move on without Zexion, though the thought killed him, and live his life with someone else if he had to.

As soon as he took one step, he felt something wrap around his ankles.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He walked to Zexion and Demyx's room, furious that Zexion did that! "Zexion!" he shouted.

The dark silver haired boy walked out of his room. "What's wrong Roxas?" he asked.

"Why? Why did you do that to Demyx?" he shouted, grabbing Zexion by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Zexion growled and fought back, shoving him off.

"I did it to _protect_ him! I don't want him to get hurt again! ," Zexion shouted at him. "He's not experienced like the rest of us! I don't want to him to…"

Everyone walked out of their rooms, seeing the commotion going on. "What Zexion!" he shouted again. "_Protecting_ him means you shatter him? That's just cruelty! It could've been any of us that got attacked like him!"

He saw his sister getting angry. "You mean to tell me you broke up with Demyx!" she shouted, Kadaj held her back.

Axel laid his hand on his shoulder, trying to calm but he shook it off. He glared at him."Don't Axel! I know he's your brother, but I don't care at the moment! Demyx was my friend first!" He glared at Zexion again. "How could you! You love him! Don't try to convince us you don't!"

"It doesn't matter!" Zexion yelled, tears forming in his eyes. "I made my decision and I broke up with him! You can see him when we get back home on Destiny Island!"

Roxas wanted to shake him, preferably beat him for his lack of caring. "He won't be there!"

Zexion glared at him. "What is that supposed to mean!" he shouted.

He snickered at his brother-in-law. "What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" he taunted. "I saw Demyx's thoughts before he left, we're not seeing him after this!"

Zexion growled and pushed him against the wall. "What. Are. You. Talking. About!" he said through gritted teeth.

Roxas smirked at him. "He's leaving Destiny Island when he gets back there. Larxene and Marluxia have been thinking about moving somewhere else for a while now. He was gonna stay behind on the island to be with you if they decided to move, but you've broken up with him. There's nothing stopping him from moving now." He could see Zexion thoughts, thinking of life without Demyx around.

"He didn't tell me about this," Zexion said, letting him go. He looked at the ground, unable to believe Demyx hid this from him.

"Demyx convinced Larxene and Marluxia to stay on the island, but now he's gonna tell them he wants to move. You're an idiot Zexion," he told him. "He didn't want to choose between you and his family, so he convinced them to stay. After he did that, he didn't think it was important to tell you."

Sora looked at Zexion. "Why did you break up with him? I can feel your emotions from here, you're heartbroken Zexion," he said.

Zexion shook his head. "He'll get hurt if he stays! I can't keep an eye on him and battle at the same time, he's not like the rest of us."

"Just because he's never fought much and he made one mistake?" Kadaj asked, releasing Xion. "We've all made mistakes, but that doesn't mean it'll happen all the time."

Roxas walked downstairs, walking out of the house. He had to find Demyx, tell him Zexion didn't mean anything. Someone grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking. He looked up at Axel, who was looking at him with concern. "Where are you going Roxy?" he asked.

"I'm going to get Demyx, he needs to know!," he told him. He didn't want Demyx to leave them, that was one of his first best friends when he and Sora moved to Destiny Island.

Axel shook his head. "Then it should be Zexion who tells him. I know Demyx was your friend before me and my family came into the picture, but I think Zexion should tell him. Trust me, I don't want Demyx to leave either, but my brother should tell him."

He sighed, knowing what Axel said made perfect sense. "But he's not gonna get Demyx! He's gonna let him go!"

Axel smiled sadly, wrapping his arms around him. "I know, but it's not our place to get in Zexion and Demyx's business."

They walked back inside, seeing everyone still around the hallway. Sora walked downstairs to meet them. "Are you okay Roxas?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't want to him leave just because Zexion is an idiot." They walked into the living room, seeing Xemnas, Saix, the twins, Xion, and Kadaj in there already. He saw Axel walk upstairs, he and Sora sat on the floor next to Xion and Kadaj.

"I hope Demyx is okay, he didn't respond to my text," Sora told him, frowning.

"He probably wants nothing to do with us after what Zexion did," Xion said, pouting.

Roxas shook his head. "He's just upset. His thoughts were everywhere when he left. It wasn't his fault he got a little careless, I can understand Zexion scolding him and not wanting to get hurt, but not shredding him to pieces. Poor guy was completely shattered when he left." He heard one of the babies crying in Saix's arms.

Zain cried, though both Xemnas and Saix tried to calm him, then Soleil started crying also. Roxas crawled over to them, trying to soothe along with Sora and Xion. But both babies continued to cry, Saix tried feeding them, but they weren't hungry. "What's wrong with them?" Xion asked.

Roxas stroked Zain's forehead, seeing the thoughts in the little infant. He saw Demyx's face in his mind, he pulled away from him. "He knows Demy left us," he said. "They know he left."

Saix cradled Zain, trying to comfort him. "It's okay little Light, we'll see him again," he told his son.

"Kadaj, what's wrong?" Xion asked, crawling over to the Kadaj, who lying in the fetal position. Small tremors were running all over his body, and his breathing was hard.

"S-She's here!" he cried out, grabbing the side of his head as though he was in pain.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"M-Mother!" Kadaj shouted, curling his body more. "I-I f-f-feel her, she's here!" Suddenly the door opened, Yazoo and Loz stumbled in, their bodies shaking as well.

"What's going on?" Cloud shouted, helping the two boys walk to the living room. "Why are they shaking like this?"

"JENOVA," Yazoo replied. "A part of our mother is here, we can feel her. She's trying to take control of us."

Just as quickly it came, they stopped shaking. Xion held onto Kadaj as he stopped shaking, Yazoo and Loz relaxed themselves. "What was that all about?" Roxas asked. He knew something couldn't be right, it just didn't. "This came and left too quickly."

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He and his family walked downstairs, seeing everyone gathered around the Jenova triplets. The Strife triplets were talking to each other. "What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Leon asked.

He saw Cloud shrug. "Not sure, a piece of JENOVA was here, but then it disappeared. The Jenova triplets were reacting to it, she's trying to control them."

Kadaj suddenly stood up, then ran out the house. "Kadaj!" Xion shouted. She turned to Yazoo and Loz. "Come on!"

Everyone ran out, following Kadaj, he disappeared in the shadows while he saw Leon and Riku fly above them. The Strife family and Axel, Xemnas, Saix, and the other two Jenova boys ran using their enhanced or demon speed. They followed Kadaj to the beach, immediately Zexion smelled Demyx's scent.

He saw Xion run over to Kadaj, who looked at the water as though he was expecting something to emerge. "She was here," he said quietly. Xion wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

Axel and the others wandered around, looking for anything to give them a clue. But what was Demyx doing here in the first place? Zexion let his thoughts drift off to his little bubble. How could he let him go? But he knew he did it to make sure Demyx was safe for sure, he'd just have to hurry before Demyx moved somewhere else.

He walked over to where Sora, Riku, and Axel were, seeing something blue catch his eye. Walking over to the blue object, he saw it was Demyx's bag, still packed and untouched. He felt tears threatening to flow, but he held them in.

"Zexion…," Riku called to him quietly. "I think you should look at this…"

He walked over to him, carrying Demyx's bag with him. "What's up? Do you see Demyx anywhere?" he asked. He felt his heart stop at the sight that Riku held in his hand and what was near his feet.

Everyone walked over to where they were, seeing the sight. Xion looked pale like she might throw up any second, Kadaj wrapped his arm around her tighter. Everyone else looked at the sight in shock. The babies began crying again, but Zexion couldn't hear anything.

A thick coat of blood was smeared on a flat boulder and Riku held a bloody, broken chain necklace with a sitar charm on it.

The same one Zexion had given to Demyx…


	12. 12: Waves of Memories

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He looked at the chain Riku was holding in his hand, seeing the blood on it. His stomach curled at the thought of Demyx dying. "W-What is that?" he asked.

"It's the necklace I gave Demyx," Zexion replied, taking the chain. Sora could see tears forming in his eyes. "What happen to him?" He looked around at everyone as though he expected an answer. Zexion looked at him, holding the chain out to him. "Can't you see memories through physical contact Sora?"

He nodded. "I can, but I don't know if I could. I feel emotions, I can only see some memories." He looked at his sister. "Xion, you can see memories without physical contact. What do you see?"

Suddenly Xion's eyes had white streaks in them. She walked over to the coat of blood on the boulder, Kadaj stayed behind her, knowing she could be lost. Xion looked at it, looking around the surrounding area. "He was here," she told them.

"What else!" Zexion snarled at her, stepping towards her.

Kadaj hissed at him, pulling out his Souba and aiming at Zexion. "Shut up! If you take one more threatening step or movement towards her, I'll kill you here and now!"

Zexion growled. "Go to hell!" He stepped again, but before anyone can react, Kadaj was behind him with his sword at his throat.

"I've been there, and I don't mind going back!" Kadaj told him coolly.

Sora felt the tension between the two boys, Zexion angry and Kadaj maniacal. He knew Kadaj would kill anyone who threatened his sister, he could feel the love Kadaj had for her.

"Kadaj…?" Xion called out, sounding like a lost child.

He could feel the quick change in Kadaj's emotions, from maniacal to gentle. Kadaj walked over to Xion, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "I'm here Xion," he said soothingly, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. "What's wrong?"

"He was here," she said again.

Sora looked at the blood stain, knowing Xion was concentrating on finding out the truth. He looked at Zexion. "Give me the necklace," he said, holding his hand out.

Zexion handed him the necklace reluctantly. Kadaj watched him walk over to them. "What do you plan on making her do Sora?" he asked.

He held the necklace out to Xion. "Can you see what happened, Xion? This might be the only way, sis. I'm sorry for making you do so much," he told her.

Her white streaked eyes looked at the object held in front of her. She took into her hand, her eyes widened. "Demyx…" Her eyes began to turn completely white. "Demyx…," she said again, her voice croaking like her throat was raw. Tears formed in her eyes. She looked at the ocean, sitting down on a rock. "Why Zexion? Why did you break up with me?" she asked, staring blankly at the ocean.

Zexion was about to speak, but Roxas stopped him. "You know when her eyes turn completely white, she thinks she's that person. She's Demyx right now," he told him. He turned to look at Sora. "Is this the only way to figure it out?"

Sora nodded, knowing this was the only way. "Kadaj will reach her when it gets too far," he told his brother. He watched his sister, seeing a few images from her mind.

She sat down on the rock, looking at the ocean for a while; no one bothered her even though Kadaj wanted to bring her back. Then she got up, dusted herself off and started to walk away. She looked at her ankles. "What the-," she said, then broke off. She gripped at the side of her, screaming in pain. "Kadaj!" she screamed.

Kadaj was there, holding her tightly. "I'm here Xion," he told her, trying to calm her. "Come back to me my love, I'm here." He held her as though he wouldn't let her go. Sora saw blood coming out of her nose and mouth.

He and his family gathered around them, all of them connecting their minds with Kadaj's to bring Xion back. She blinked, her eyes the same celestial blue as his and Roxas. He and Roxas looked at her. "Are you okay sis?," he asked gently, not wanting to frighten her.

"He's not dead…," she said quietly.

"What…?" he asked her.

She looked at Zexion, tears falling from her eyes. "He's not dead…," she repeated.

Zexion stepped towards her, glaring. "What happened to him!" he yelled, taking another step.

Sora saw something silver pass him, he looked at Zexion, seeing Yazoo behind him with his Velvet Nightmare aimed at the back of his head. "Yazoo doesn't!" he said.

"Did you not hear Kadaj the first time? Don't take another step towards her or you'll find your blood mixed on that rock," he said eerily calm. Suddenly, Leon's Gunblade was at Yazoo's throat.

"Back off, Yazoo," Leon told him, but Yazoo didn't listen. Loz appeared with his Dual Hound aimed at Leon, charged and ready for an attack.

The oldest Jenova growled at him. "Get that thing away from my brother," he snarled, seeing Axel's chakram at the back of his neck. Loz looked at him, pulling out his own Velvet Nightmare and aimed it at him. Riku had his weapon aimed at Loz's chest.

"Back off, Loz. You're brother threatened mine," Riku told him.

Sora saw another flash of silver, seeing Kadaj's sword was pressed against Riku's throat. "Just try," he challenged.

He saw Xion with Roxas, holding her up. "STOP!" she yelled.

Everyone looked at her, not moving their weapons from their destinations. Sora tried to pull Riku's arm down, but Riku wasn't playing around. "Riku!" he shouted.

"Stop please! We have bigger things to worry about," Saix said, holding Soleil, who was looking with curious eyes. "We need to find out what happened to Demyx! So put your weapons down!"

No one listened to him, still holding their weapons. Sora looked at them. "Stop this! We need to find out!" he said, then looked at Zexion. "You want to know what happened to Demyx, don't you?"

Zexion nodded. "I won't threaten Xion in any way," he told Yazoo. The middle Jenova triplet pulled his weapon away, everyone else doing the same. Zexion looked at Xion. "What happened Xion?"

She looked at the ocean. "Something dragged him into the ocean, he hit the side of his head pretty hard. His chain broke when he hit the ground, his chin landed on it pretty hard. All that blood is from his head. I felt it, after that, all I saw was water…"

Sora saw Kadaj walk to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What could it have been?" he wondered.

"This part of JENOVA felt different to me," Loz said, looking at his brothers. "Did it feel different to you two?"

Kadaj and Yazoo nodded. "This part felt like her, but something was off," Kadaj admitted. "It was enough to try to take control of us though. I felt it trying pull me in, but it wasn't as strong. If it was a part of her, this part must be new."

"What do you mean 'new'?" Cloud asked.

"JENOVA is broken up into four pieces. BIRTH, LIFE, DEATH, and SYTHESIS. We defeated BIRTH already, but there's still three more left. If one of these three managed to possess us, especially Kadaj, they can bring back Sephiroth," Yazoo told them, them frowned. "But something about this piece seems…off."

Sora looked at Xion, who looked pale and sick. He knew she suffered a brain bleed, from so much pressure because of using her powers, but it was the only to find out what happened to Demyx. "So what do us from here?" he asked everyone.

"Find him," Zexion said, looking at him. "I don't care what we have to do, we're going to find him."

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

They all walked back to the house, shocked at the news. He could only imagine how scared Demyx was if he was in the same hell he and his family had been in. His heart jerked at the thought, he knew Demyx had to be scared.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind him. He knew it was Leon. "What?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Leon asked.

He sighed. "What are we going to do? We have to find Demyx, I don't want him to get hurt." He walked into the kitchen, seeing Xemnas making formula for the twins. "What are you and Saix gonna do? If you leave them, will Master Xehanort and Hojo come after them?"

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, Xehanort wants Soleil and Zain, and he wants your children Cloud. He'll use anything to get them and the Jenova triplets along with me and my family."

"But why Sephiroth?" he asked. "Why does Xehanort want Sephiroth back? Why not his own son or even Vexen?"

"Ansem was the weakling, even Xehanort knows that. Sephiroth is powerful and can bring me back along with my family and yours with no problem," Xemnas told him. "Like I said, Xehanort knew I was more powerful, but I wouldn't listen to him. He hated the fact he couldn't control me."

Cloud thought about what he said, but why was a piece of JENOVA here and then disappeared? "What could the JENOVA piece be after that it left so quickly?" he wondered out loud. "Even the Jenova triplets said it didn't feel right, and they know what it feels like."

Leon shrugged. "Who knows? Only thing is, we have to find Demyx first then we'll find Xehanort and Hojo after." He walked out of the kitchen, heading to the living room.

Xemnas looked at him. "We'll find Demyx, we just have to find out what took him."

They heard squeals of frustration coming from the living room, from two babies. Saix's voice shouted to Xemnas, "Xemnas! Hurry up! They're hungry!"

Xemnas smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have two hungry children that I must feed," he said, walking off.

Cloud sat in a chair at the dining table, rubbing his hands over eyes. Xion was resting, Kadaj was with her, and Sora and Roxas were outside sitting on the porch. He saw Yazoo and Loz enter the kitchen, sitting in the chairs in front of him. "You okay Cloud?" Loz asked.

He nodded. "Just worried for Demy," he replied. He could only imagine what Demyx's sister, Larxene was gonna react like when he called her and told her the news. The one time he met her told him everything he needed to know about her, she was a savage nymph. Demyx often spoke well of his sister, but Zexion would say how bitchy and cruel she was or could be. Cloud shuddered at the thought of her reacting. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell his sister about this."

Sora and Roxas walked sitting at the ends of the table. "Well, it doesn't matter cause she's gonna have a huge bitch fit," Sora said, shuddering. "I heard she can be a real bitch at times, but she's absolutely savage! I heard she throws knives as therapy for her anger issues!"

Roxas smirked. "How Marluxia puts up with her, is beyond any of us."

Cloud sat there and thought of where Demyx could be. "What are we gonna do? We can't take Zain and Soleil because it's too dangerous and if we leave them behind with Saix, Xehanort will come after them. But what would want Demyx? It doesn't make sense," he said.

No one said anything, Sora and Roxas looked down at the table, Yazoo and Loz looked off into space. "None of this makes sense," Yazoo said. "It came and left way too quickly."

"What could it have been after?" Cloud asked, wondering what was going on around them. He knew the JENOVA piece left, it didn't feel the same to the Jenova triplets, but still powerful enough to try take control of them. None of it made sense.

He looked at the two Jenova boys, seeing the eerie, green mako eyes, and the same silver hair as Sephiroth. Although it had been two years since Sephiroth's death, he knew the three of them tried to prove that they weren't him. He knew he was part of Sephiroth like them, but he wasn't directly connected to JENOVA like the triplets were. There had to be something else…

"Yazoo?" he said, seeing the boy's eerily calm mako eyes look at him.

"Yes, Cloud?" he asked.

"Can't mako energy bring someone back to life?" he asked.

Yazoo nodded, looking a little confused at the question. "It can, but what does mako energy have to do with anything we're dealing with right now?"

_`~`Cloud fourteen years ago`~`_

He watched as Sephiroth and Vexen took the twins, Sora and Roxas, away from the brutal experiments. His heart broke for them, knowing what pain they went through. He watched from the glass tank he was in full of mako as they got tortured beyond belief for just being four years old.

Sephiroth appeared in front of him, smiling. "How are you today Cloud?" he asked.

He glared at the man, knowing what they were gonna do next.

Ansem stood next to him. "Is mixing JENOVA cells and mako energy a good thing? He could die from it."

Sephiroth nodded. "It's gonna halt his aging as well, he'll always be twenty-eight. Too bad his wife was killed before she could give birth to his child," he sneered, knowing it tore him to pieces any time they brought Tifa up. "All because you're too weak, then again that's why you're here. Too bad you didn't know what SOLDIER really doing, but you should feel special Cloud. You're the only one who's survived this long. All the others died after just twenty-hours, but you've lived for four years now. And all because you stumbled in on our experiments that one day…"

He looked at the man through the glass, wishing he could just die right there.

"Will it kill him?" Ansem asked him. "Many of them have died from just the mako alone, but that and JENOVA cells also?"

Sephiroth nodded. "We tried it on dead subjects, and they came back to life for a short period of time. If it can work on dead subjects, I'm sure it can work on him…"

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

"It works on dead subjects…," he whispered.

Everyone in the kitchen looked at him as though he was crazy. "What do you mean, Dad?" Roxas asked, tilting his head to one side.

He looked at them, realizing he was thinking out loud again. "JENOVA cells and mako can bring back the dead." He looked at the kids surrounding him. "It can bring the dead back to life…"

"Dad you're not making any sense here!" Sora shouted. "A little elaboration please?"

"It can bring the dead back to life…," he repeated, fitting the pieces of the puzzle inside his head.

"Hello! Earth to Dad!" Roxas shouted, waving his hand in front of his face, but he wasn't paying any attention. He knew he was getting closer to what he needed.

_`~`Cloud thirteen years ago`~`_

He watched the professors performing another experiment on someone else.

This time, they were planning on bringing back a dead body using JENOVA cells and mako energy. They had already brought two people back and they had lived passed the twenty-four hour mark.

Xigbar and Xaldin.

Those were first two that ever made it that were dead to begin with. Now they were bringing someone else back. A man named Lexaeus was the next subject on their lists…

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

"Hello!" Sora shouted, jumping on the table like an idiot to get his attention.

"DAD!" Roxas yelled.

Leon, Axel, Riku, Zexion, and Xemnas' family walked in, hearing the conversation. He saw the redness and puffiness around Zexion's eyes, showing that the boy had been crying. "What's going on here?" Leon demanded. "Get off the table Sora."

"Cloud, what are you talking about?" Yazoo asked.

"Yazoo, you said this one felt different, right?" he asked the middle Jenova triplet.

The boy nodded, he felt the pieces coming together. "It was just an experiment…"

"What are you talking about?" Sora said, jumping on the table in frustration. "You're not making sense!," he whined. "TELL US!"

"It was an experiment that came here!" he said. "It wasn't JENOVA that came here! It was someone with JENOVA cells and mako in them that came here!"

Everyone looked at him with confused eyes, Xion came stumbling in with Kadaj, who was holding her with his arm around her waist. "What is with all the shouting!" she yelled. "I can hear you upstairs!"

"But if it wasn't JENOVA herself, who was it?" Riku asked.

He thought about it for a second, wondering who it could've been. "Not sure," he replied. "But I'm sure it was an experiment that came here. You said even those with JENOVA cells in them can also affect you and your brothers right?"

Yazoo nodded again. "Yes, they can and they can also try to take control of us if they're powerful enough. What does this have to do with anything Cloud? None of the things you're saying makes sense to us."

Sora stomped on the table again. "Elaborate someone! Cause my head is hurting trying to figure out this JENOVA cell business!" he shouted.

"SORA, OFF OF THE TABLE!" Leon yelled at him.

"Someone with JENOVA cells in them came here, not JENOVA herself! It was someone else! They revived someone with JENOVA cells and mako energy!" he shouted out of nowhere. Then paled as he realized something. "That revived person grabbed Demyx…"

Everyone around him paled, especially Zexion. "W-Who would they revive?" Sora asked, getting off of the table.

Cloud thought, and then realized their mistakes from the past. "We should've burned the bodies…," he said to no one in particular.

He saw Roxas and Sora turn even paler when he said that, realizing who he was talking about. "T-They r-r-revived _t-t-them_?" Sora stuttered, backing into a corner. Roxas backed away with him, his skin turning green and sweat beaded on his forehead.

Cloud saw Saix pale as well, holding Soleil tighter and a few tears running down his cheeks. Xemnas wrapped his arm around his shoulders, holding Zain in his other arm, kissing on Saix on the forehead. Cloud knew they knew who he was talking about. Xemnas looked at him. "Are you sure it's _them_?" he asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure of it, there's no one else who's powerful enough to take us on except _them_. But why would Xehanort and Hojo want Demyx? That part doesn't make sense to me," he said.

"What the fuck are you peopling talking about?" Axel shouted angrily. "Every one of you knows what Cloud is talking about except us!" He pointed at him and his family.

He saw Kadaj and his brothers trying to bring Xion, who had white streaks in her eyes again, back and Roxas was trying to bring Sora back, whose silver streaks returned. "Come on Sora! It's gonna be okay!," Roxas said, then smacked him upside the head. The silver streaks went away, then Roxas walked over to Xion, smacking her upside the head. Unfortunately, her first reflex as soon as he smacked her, connected her fist to his groin. Roxas doubled over as the white streaks went away.

She blinked, returning, saw her brother in pain. "What happened?" she asked.

Cloud tried to hold his laughter back. "Roxas smacked you upside the head and you punched him in the family jewels," he answered. Everyone except the Leonhart family laughed along with him.

"Is someone gonna tell us what you're talking about Cloud!" Axel shouted again, helping Roxas up.

Getting back to business, everyone sat around the table. "Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Xigbar are back," Cloud told them. "They were the first three enhanced SOLDIERS that came after us. Lexaeus came after us first, but Roxas killed him. Next were Xigbar and Xaldin," he told them.

Saix turned paler. "You were the ones that killed them?" he asked.

Cloud nodded. "Sora and Roxas finished those two off. Why do you ask?" Then he realized Saix was actually relieved. "They were gonna rape you if Xemnas hadn't claimed you."

Xemnas nodded. "Yes, we never knew what happened to them. I figured they had died from mako poisoning, but I never knew they were killed."

"But why would they kidnap Demyx?" Leon asked. "It doesn't make any sense for them to take him if he has nothing to do with any of this."

No one said anything, knowing what Leon said made perfect sense. Why would Demyx be important to Master Xehanort and Hojo when he'd never done anything to them. Cloud thought about it over and over again, wondering why. Unless…

"They must've revived someone else besides the three of them…," Cloud said, breaking the silence. "But who…?"

Xion's eyes turned completely white all of sudden. She backed away from them all, grabbing at her head as though she was in pain.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He watched his sister back away into the living room, looking at the rest of them like she didn't see them. She walked to the living room, curling into a ball on the floor, acting like her wrists were tied.

"What's going on?" Axel shouted.

Kadaj watched as Xion laid on the floor, reenacting a memory of someone. "She thinks she's someone else, she's reenacting the memory. But who?" he asked Sora.

Sora walked slowly to his sister, grabbing at her wrist gently.

…_pinned his wrists together and tied them with rope._

_He felt hands undoing his pants, pulling them down along with his boxers. He was down on his knees…didn't need to figure out what he was doing. "NO!"_

'_It hurts…' He tried to get away… "Please…stop…," he begged. He caught a quick glimpse…as he pulled his pants down._

…_he wasn't innocent anymore. He cried at the thought…was nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart…_

He pulled away from Xion, seeing the white fade from her eyes. She looked at him, knowing he saw what she saw. "Are you okay sis?" he asked, helping her up from the floor.

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't know what happened. I didn't grab onto anything or anyone with that memory. It just suddenly came out of nowhere," she said, Kadaj walked over to her. She grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. "I don't know whose memory it was…"

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I can only see bits and pieces, but I couldn't tell who the person was."

"Right? Every time the person was gonna say the victim's name or the victim was gonna think their name, it went blank! I don't understand!," she yelled, tears flowed down her cheeks. Kadaj leaned down, kissing them away. She buried her face in his chest.

He felt Riku's arm around his shoulders. "What did you guys see?" he asked.

Sora looked down at the floor, feeling embarrassed that he was revealing someone else's memory to everyone. "We saw someone getting raped…"

Everyone gasped, backing away from him and Xion, except Riku and Kadaj. Riku tightened his hold on him as Kadaj did with Xion. "We don't know who though," Sora admitted. "Every time we were about to hear a name of the victim or the attacker, it went blank."

Xion nodded in agreement. "It's true. Just when I thought I'd get a name, it would just go blank and skip forward to what happened. I couldn't see anything and every time I would look at the attacker's face, it went blurry."

"So, what does it mean exactly?" Roxas asked. "No offense, but what does someone that we don't even know getting rape have to do with anything? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm sorry they did, but if it has nothing to do with us, it really doesn't make matter nor is it any good."

Xion nodded. "You're right Roxy, it doesn't matter if it has nothing to do with our current situation. But I wonder why I saw it all of sudden. That doesn't make any sense," she said.

Sora wondered also, maybe this vision had something to do with their situation. He knew Xion must've seen something that made her see this person's memory. "What if it does have something to do with our current situation?" he asked them. "Why would Xion see a memory out of nowhere if it wasn't important to us? I think this is important for us to know."

His sister rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If it was important then why…" Her eyes went white again and she fell to the floor, curling into a tight ball and her wrists pressed together as though something tied them. Sora grabbed her wrist again, seeing the memories.

…_laid on the floor broken, his eyes lifeless. He pulled…by his hair to look at him, kissing him on the forehead. "Thanks for everything. I love you…" Then he left, but…still hadn't moved._

Sora pulled away, seeing his sister come back from the memory. They looked at each other with wide eyes, knowing whose memories they'd seen. Xion turned sickly pale, pressing her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from throwing up. She gagged, turning paler. Kadaj immediately carried her out and ran to the bathroom upstairs. Sora began to feel sick as well, Riku carried him to the sink in the kitchen. He threw up, feeling his stomach hurl.

After a few minutes, though to him it felt like hours, he rinsed his mouth out. Riku helped him walk back to the living room, wrapping an arm around his waist. He saw Xion and Kadaj walking downstairs, she still looked pale and sick. "Are you two okay?" Cloud asked.

They nodded, Sora felt himself turn paler and saw his sister turn paler as well. "I think we know who it is now…," he revealed, feeling his stomach heave at the thought of what he and Xion just saw.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked, grabbing his wrist when he almost fell. He heard his brother gasp, looking at him with wide eyes. "Is it…who I think it is?" he asked him, pulling his hand away. Sora knew he saw his thoughts.

Sora nodded. "Yeah…it is…," he replied.

"Who?" Leon asked irritably. "What are you three talking about? You're leaving the rest of us in the dark!"

The three siblings looked at Zexion. "We saw Demyx's rape," Roxas told him.

"We felt his pain," Xion said.

"And we know who Master Xehanort and Hojo revived…," Sora revealed, seeing Zexion's visible eye widened in panic.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He was in so much pain. His head was pounding like someone took a baseball bat to him.

He opened his eyes, not seeing anything around him. Darkness surrounded him, everywhere he looked black was there. He couldn't see anything or even hear anything except his breathing. It was then he realized he was hanging from the ceiling, his wrists were tied together. He felt the panic rise up, making him breathe harder.

Who could help him? Zexion? No, he couldn't, Demyx didn't matter to him anymore. Maybe Sora or Roxas could help him, but then, maybe they wouldn't. He called the two people he knew he could count on no matter what.

_**Larxene? Marluxia? Can you hear me?**_

_**Demyx?**_ Both answered in unison._** What's wrong?**_ Larxene asked.

_**I don't know where I am! It's dark here!**_ He said in a panic, unable to hide it from them.

_**Why aren't you with Zexion and his family?**_ Marluxia asked him.

His heart broke at the mention of Zexion's name. _**We broke up…He told me to leave and I left. But I don't know how I got here…**_How did he get here? He remembered going to the beach in Twilight Town, but the rest was a blur.

_**Hang on Demyx, we're coming!**_ Larxene told him. _**Keep your mind connected with ours so we can find you! I'll kill that son of a bitch for breaking your heart afterwards! Do you remember anything? Anything at all that can help us?**_

_**No…I was at the beach in Twilight Town. I went there to relax before the train left since I had enough time. I remember I was gonna leave then…it's all a blur.**_ He told them.

He heard Marluxia swear. _**What the hell is this asshole calling me for?**_ Demyx heard the conversation. _"Yeah, what do YOU want?" Marluxia answered the phone. After about two minutes, Marluxia snorted. "Yeah, you're gonna be sorry when Larxene is done with you emo boy. I don't have time now, I have to-"_

_Marluxia didn't say anything for a while. "That's impossible he's-" Then he hung up the phone. __**Demyx? Do you remember seeing the thing or person that attacked you?**_ He asked him.

Demyx heard voices somewhere, coming closer to wherever he was. _**I hear voices…**_

_**We're on our way Demy, just hang in there.**_ Larxene assured him.

_**Stay connected with us so we can find your location. We'll find you. **_Marluxia said.

He saw light suddenly appear from an open door, five figures walked in. The door closed, showing him darkness again.

"He is beautiful," a voice said. "He'd be perfect to experiment on…"

"Decent body, pretty good for someone his age," another voice said.

Demyx felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. Who were these people? Experiment? They were gonna experiment on him? Why him? He tried to see where the men were, but still couldn't see anything.

A light came on, showing him everyone except for one person who was still hiding in the shadows. A man with dreadlocks and thick sideburns smirked at him. "He's a little cutie," he said.

"He is indeed and he's mine…," a voice said.

He felt chills run down his spine when he heard it, knowing who that voice belonged to. The figure in the shadows walked forward slowly, shuffling a deck of playing cards as he did. Demyx felt his heart stop, wishing then and there he could die. He felt the connection between him and Larxene and Marluxia disappear because he was so scared of what was going to happen to him.

Luxord stood there, smiling at him…


	13. 13: Crushing the Broken Shards to Dust

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

They packed their things, getting ready to find the laboratory that Demyx was at. Zexion had call Marluxia and that hadn't gone well at all. He said he'd kill him for what happened. Leon should've known that would've happened, Marluxia threatened Zexion on the phone. He knew Larxene had to be angry as hell. But then, he could understand what she was going through right now. Demyx had told everyone she was pregnant when they left for Twilight Town, and with her anger issues and hormones running wild, she was beyond pissed off and angry.

"Do you think she'll come over here?" Cloud asked him. "Zexion said Marluxia was pissed when he talked to him, I can only imagine how angry how she's gonna be." He sat down on the bed, biting at his lower lip. "Zexion hasn't said a word."

Leon didn't say anything, knowing it was true. Zexion was wearing his long, black cloak with his hood on, not wanting to see or speak to anyone. He'd been like since they found out that Luxord was back and had kidnapped Demyx. Leon managed to talk him into calling Marluxia at least, but that hadn't gone well at all. Since then, Zexion remained withdrawn from everything and everyone listening to his iPod.

"I imagine Larxene and Marluxia will do anything to get Demyx back. I'd compare Larxene to a mother wolf; she's gonna get Demyx back one way or another. And no doubt, kill Zexion for what he did," Leon said. "Though that last part won't happen since I'm here."

Cloud smirked. "I don't know, from what Zexion said about her, she's a real bitch. And now, she's _pregnant._ That means she's bound to be crazier and bitchier than usual." He looked out the window, seeming a bit distant.

He looked at him. "Are you okay Cloud?" he asked, wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing the side of his head.

"Just worried about Demyx, that's all," he replied. "I'm really scared for him. I know what they're probably putting him through right now…"

He held him close, kissing the top of his head. "I know, we'll find him, I know we will. He's gonna be okay, Demyx is strong on his own." He honestly didn't know if that last part, Demyx had only begun fighting two years ago and had used his powers in actual combat a few times. Leon knew the boy tried, but fighting just wasn't him.

Cloud didn't say anything, just letting Leon hold him. Both of them stayed like that, not saying a word and just embracing the fact that they still had each other there with them. But Leon felt sorry for his son, knowing this was tearing him apart. He'd never seen Zexion so depressed before, even after he found him after Zexion's parents' death. Zexion had never been so depressed before, it had only been a few hours since learning of Demyx's capture and already he'd fallen into a lifeless state. Everyone had to repeat anything they said to him, and then he was going from childlike confusion to crying to depression all in one minute. He'd never seen Zexion like this, but then, Demyx meant everything to him so he understood what he was going through.

They walked downstairs, seeing everyone else in the living room. Saix and Xemnas were calming down the restless and crying twins, who knew they were leaving. The two of them had decided they would leave Zain and Soleil with the Heart family while they were gone, but the twins weren't exactly making their job easy. Zain was pulling at Xemnas' hair, yanking on it with more strength than a newborn should have, and Soleil was trying to claw out Saix's eyes, her little chubby arms reaching towards his eyes. Leon didn't know if he should be amused or scared, the twins were far more intelligent than any newborns he'd ever seen in his long life. Saix put Soleil in Xemnas' free arm so he could prepare the basket they were gonna put the twins in with soft linen blankets.

Leon watched with amused eyes as Saix took Soleil back, making sure to keep her tiny, newborn hands away from his eyes, and wrapped her up in a yellow baby blanket. He gently placed her squirming form in the basket, then took Zain from Xemnas, wrapping the baby boy in an orange baby blanket and then put him next to his squirming sister. Saix huffed in relief, looking at Leon. "Having some trouble?, " Leon asked, trying to hold back his smile.

Saix grinned, shaking his head. "They're really something else," he said, looking at the squirming babies.

He smiled, seeing Zexion sitting on the bench near the window, looking outside with a lifeless expression. Leon frowned, knowing Zexion wasn't going to be talking or doing anything anytime soon. "Are we all ready?" he asked, looking at everyone in the room.

Xemnas carried the basket the twins were in, everyone else had everything they needed in their hands. Leon walked over to his son, seeing no response come from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Axel and Riku behind him. "We'll take care of him," Axel said. He watched his older sons look at their brother. "Hey, Zexion, we're leaving right now, we're gonna go get Demyx."

Zexion looked at him with empty eyes. "Demyx?" he asked, looking at his oldest brother with confusion.

Leon saw Riku roll his eyes and growled, smacking Zexion upside the head. "Snap out of it!" he yelled. "I know you're going insane with missing Demyx, but damn! Even me, Axel, and Leon didn't go insane when Sora, Roxas, and Cloud left!"

Before he knew it, Zexion and Riku were on the floor punching at each other while the rest of them watched. He heard the doorbell ring.

He walked over to the door, wondering who it could be. Just as he began opening the door, he heard Zexion and Riku stop fighting. "Leon, don't! It's-"

Standing in the doorway was Larxene and Marluxia, and Larxene did _not_ look happy.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He'd met quite a few scary people in his life, but Demyx's older sister Larxene, had to be in the top three! The few times that he'd seen her, he could tell she was a total bitch when it came to protecting Demyx. He saw Leon stare at her in shock. "Miss Larxene I-"

Before Leon could finish his sentence, Larxene shot lightning out of her hands at him, making him hit the wall across the door. She summoned her knives, holding them in between her fingers, glaring at the rest of them. If looks could kill, Sora was certain they'd be slaughtered. "Where is he!" she shouted at them.

"Miss Sennyo I-," Riku began, but Larxene shot lightning at him as well.

She glared at him. "Where is he!" she asked again, glaring at all of them.

Sora knew she was looking for Zexion, most likely to pummel him to a pulp. "Larxene!" he shouted to her. "What do you think you're doing!"

She snarled at him, Marluxia stood not too far from her. "Zexion!" she shouted. "Where is he?"

"Beating or killing him won't bring Demyx back! We're going to find him!" he tried to reason with her. He saw Kadaj and his brothers pull out their weapons, charging at the couple. "No, Kadaj!"

Larxene and Marluxia suddenly disappeared into thin air, a few flower petals left in their wake. The Jenova triplets looked around, then suddenly a large scythe appeared in front of them. They jumped out of the way of the swinging weapon, seeing Marluxia wield it. He grinned at them. "Quick," he said to the triplets. "But are you strong enough?"

Kadaj glared at him. "Strong enough to defeat you!" he yelled, running at the man.

Lightning shot at him, making him stop. Larxene appeared next to him with her knives ready to fight. She laughed. "As if!" she said, giggling evilly. "I'm afraid, you'll have to do much better than that!"

Marluxia lunged at them, swinging his deadly scythe around. He managed to stay on even ground with all three Jenova triplets. Even Yazoo, who was the fastest of everyone, had trouble dodging the man's attacks. Marluxia proved to be a worthy fighter, nearly landing a hit on Kadaj.

Xion and Axel lunged at him, Axel threw his weapons. Marluxia blocked them as they spun, then deflected them away. Xion swung her Keyblade at him, but the man dodged all of her attacks. Larxene threw her knives at Cloud, Roxas, and Zexion, also shooting lightning at them. She would disappear one second and throw her knives, then disappear again shooting lightning at them when she reappeared.

Sora saw Marluxia fighting Axel and Riku, both tried to strike the man, but he was too fast. Marluxia, as small as he was compared to the size of his scythe, was able to wield it as though it were a toy. He swung it at the two boys, making them flee out of the way. A dark, black and pink glow came from the blade of the scythe, then Marluxia swung it in the direction where Axel and Riku were. The energy from the blade sliced through the air towards the two boys. Riku made a dark shield in time, blocking the attack.

Larxene mostly focused on Zexion, shooting lightning and throwing her knives at him. She barely noticed anyone else, aiming all her strength at him. Roxas attacked, not able to land a hit because of her speed. Larxene tried punching at him, Roxas managed to dodge both punches but she landed a kick to his stomach hard enough to send him flying back. He landed on top of Cloud, Larxene laugh sadistically and shot more lightning at Zexion, who managed to dodge it barely.

"You'll pay for what you did to Demyx!" she yelled, throwing a few knives at Zexion.

Zexion dodged the sharp blades, seeing Marluxia charge at him. He managed to jump out of the way of the sharp scythe that nearly hit him. "I'm sorry…," he tried saying, but Larxene kicked him in the chest, knocking him across the room.

"Shut up!" she shouted, throwing a knife at him.

He dodged it, Sora felt Zexion's emotions going out of control. They kept going from depressed to sheer misery, alternating back and forth. He felt his stomach tightening, Larxene and Marluxia's anger to Zexion's depression, made him starting lose consciousness.

Kadaj ran at her with his Souba in his hand. "Back off you savage bitch!" he told her, slashing his sword at her. Loz and Yazoo joined in, shooting at her with their Velvet Nightmares. Larxene managed to dodge the bullets, but wasn't able to block Kadaj's attacks. She made a lightning force field around herself, making Kadaj back off her.

"Not so tough now are you?" Loz said, as the force field subsided. "You can't defeat the three of us on your own! You won't be able to fight the three of us together!"

Larxene just smiled sadistically and full of cockiness, looking at the Jenova triplets coolly. "Okay…have it your way," she said, still smiling. "More pain for you means more fun for me!" More knives were suddenly in between her fingers. She disappeared into thin air. Sora didn't see her at all, Marluxia was fighting off Axel, Riku, Cloud, and Leon.

Suddenly a flash of lightening struck Kadaj, making him hit Loz as he flew back. Larxene and Yazoo began their fight, Yazoo managed to punch her in the shoulder, but that only got him a kick to the face in return. Larxene shot another bolt of lightning at him, making Yazoo cry out from the pain. She laughed evilly at the sight.

"Come _on_!" she teased. "You mean to tell me a little lightning hurts that bad? What a bunch of losers!" She laughed as the three Jenova triplets struggled to get up.

He saw Xemnas and Saix positioning themselves in front of their babies, ready to protect them. It was then he realized that there were still babies here. Kadaj ran at them, swinging his sword at Demyx's sister. "STOP!" he shouted, falling to the floor, unable to block out everyone's emotions

Everyone stopped, looking at him. Riku ran to him before he could fall. "Are you okay?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No, the emotions are getting to me," he said. "But…you guys can't fight! There are babies here! Zain and Soleil, and Larxene's unborn child!" He looked at the ones who had fought with the blond woman. "You could've killed her baby!" He saw Larxene's eyes darken, placing her hands protectively over her stomach. Sora felt her emotions, happy that she was having a baby, but then upset. Most like likely because of her brother's disappearance.

Her eyes went from full of emotion to cold and unfeeling, glaring at Zexion. "Well, you certainly live up to your demon type," she snarled. "Creating an illusion to fool my brother, making him fall in love with you and then decide to break his heart because he's no more fun for you anymore." She huffed at him. "And they said nymphs were the worst demons looking for sex. But that's why you dumped isn't it? Am I hitting it right on the dot?, " she asked, in a teasing voice, as if she was trying to break Zexion apart.

"He became of no use to you and you dump him like he's lower than garbage, and now you try to seem like a saint, so you're going to go save him and make yourself look like a good person," Marluxia joined in, using the same sadistic teasing tone Larxene was using. "But in the end, you'll only end up breaking his heart again when you dump him off with me and Larxene. And then, you'll be able to fuck any demon you want while Demyx tries to move on with his life. Too bad you picked him out of all people, you should've known me and Larxene would've made you pay the price somehow. We're the perfect sadistic, savage couple. There's a reason why Larxene's people call her the 'The Savage Nymph' and I'm known in the Underworld as 'The Graceful Assassin.' No one is gonna break Demyx's heart or hurt him or our child as long as we live."

No one said anything. "I didn't break his heart I-," Zexion said.

"I'd say more like you smashed it, really," she interrupted, her voice eerily calm. "The demon my brother fell in love with-" She pointed her finger at Zexion "-is just nothing more than a deceiver who breaks and completely shatters people's hearts!" She looked around at everyone. "Where's my brother being held at!"

"We…We don't know exactly," Sora answered truthfully. "We were just leaving to go find him but then you and Marluxia-"

Larxene pulled out a knife, but Marluxia grabbed onto her arm to restrain. She glared at him. "Marluxia!" she shouted.

Marluxia shook his head. "As much as I love a good fight as much as you do, we have to find Demyx," he told her calmly. "We don't have time to play these fools. They won't tell us anything, so let's go." His scythe disappeared from his hand as he walked away.

She glared at them one last time. "Fine," she said, walking away with her husband.

Zexion was suddenly in their way, looking at them. "We need your help…."

"Get the hell out of our way," Marluxia growled. Sora saw the man summon his scythe.

He ran up to them, but Larxene kicked him in the stomach, making him land next to Riku. His stomach felt sicker than ever with everyone's emotions going crazy. He saw that Zexion still hadn't moved from his spot, standing bravely in front of the violent, sadistic couple. "Please," he begged. "I didn't mean to break his heart! I did it to protect him!"

Larxene snorted. "It's a little late for the illusion demon to grow a conscience," she growled. She glared at him, pointing her finger towards him. "Last time I checked-you're the one who broke up with Demyx creating this mess."

Sora saw Marluxia nod in agreement. "So much for protecting him. He's only been kidnapped by a revived Luxord, who's most likely going to rape him again and do only the higher power knows what to him," he told at Zexion. "If you wanted to protect him, you should've just let him stay. Now, we have to worry about if he's gonna live or die. What did your 'protection' do for him?"

He felt Zexion's despair and anguish over what the couple said. "I know, it did no good for him and I'm sorry for-"

"I should tell you that I'm in an _extremely_ foul mood," Larxene interrupted, backhanding Zexion. Her slap was hard enough that he hit the wall that was to the far left of him. Larxene glared at the boy. "Thanks to you, my brother's life is in danger!"

Sora could feel her anguish, angry at Zexion for what Demyx was in now. He walked slowly to her. "I know what you're feeling Larxene," he told gently. "You're worried for Demyx, we all are, and you're angry at Zexion, we know you'll blame him for it. But we're not gonna get anywhere if we fight amongst ourselves and we could use your help."

He saw something out of character, Larxene began to cry, _really_ cry. "Fucking hormones," she said, leaning against Marluxia, who held her to him as she cried. He looked at Sora.

"Where is this place Demyx is being held at?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "I don't know but-"

"We know where it is," Xemnas interrupted him. "We can take you there, but you'll need help. Master Xehanort and Hojo are people you shouldn't take lightly. If they managed to stab Saix before I could get him out, they'll have no problem stopping you."

Marluxia glared at him. "Don't underestimate me, I'll kill anyone and everyone who stands in our way to get Demyx back. Consequences be damned."

"I know how you feel," Sora told him. "But are you sure Larxene will be able to protect your baby in a dangerous place? This isn't something that we can be sure that we can keep an eye on her."

Larxene growled. "_Excuse me! " _she shrieked, tears now gone and her face twisted with annoyance. "I can fight pretty good for being pregnant thank you very much! I made sure to avoid any hits to the stomach from you and your loser friends! I think I can manage! Plus, _no one_ is gonna stop me from finding my baby brother! I don't care what any of you say!"

Sora smiled at her stubbornness, now he knew where Demyx got it from. "Then let's go find Demyx."

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

After settling the argument, they all walked over to the Heart's house. Aqua and her daughters were already outside, waiting for them. The midwife smiled at them. "Are you sure you guys don't need any help?" she asked.

Leon nodded. "We're sure, this is our problem and you've done enough for us already. But thank you for offering."

Axel saw Saix reluctantly hand his children, who were squealing and squirming in the basket, over to Aqua. She smiled gently at the glaring babies. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't like me now," she said, giggling at their glares. "So smart for being newborns."

Saix smiled sadly, yet Axel could see the pride in his eyes. "Smart, but very demanding. I suggest keeping Zain away from your hair and Soleil away from your eyes. They won't hesitate to hurt you with their newborn hands. Me and Xemnas already found out the hard way." He kissed both babies on the forehead, holding back his tears. "We'll be back soon my children."

Both babies looked at him with wide, sad eyes. Xemnas kissed their foreheads. "Don't worry, we promise we'll come back," he assured them. He moved away, but Zain grabbed at his hair in a firm grip. Laughing at his son's temper, he pried the fingers loose. "Now now Zain, behave yourself and treat the nice lady good." He kissed the little fingers, pulling away from them.

Axel heard little whines coming from the twins as Xemnas pulled away. Soleil's gold eyes widen in fear and started crying, Zain's eyes widen as well, but the newborn boy held his tears back. It was like they knew their parents were leaving. Axel saw the two parents look at their children one last time, then walked off. Everyone else walked with them.

Saix turned to them. "Just put your hands on my shoulders and hold on," he told them.

Everyone gathered around him, putting their hands on his shoulders. Before Axel knew it, they were somewhere else. He saw they were still in a forest. "Where are we?" he asked Xemnas and Saix. "Is the place here?"

Both of them of nodded. "Yes, this is where it is," Xemnas replied. "We'll have to run, Saix got us around the area, but his powers are still weak from giving birth. But we can run from here."He turned to Larxene and Marluxia. "This is where Demyx is, and I should warn you. If Xaldin, Xigbar, and Lexaeus are revived, Demyx is most likely not in the best condition. Those three men were gonna rape Saix if I hadn't claimed him first, I can only imagine what they might do to him."

Electricity started crackling around Larxene, who glared at him. "You mean to tell me that not only is Luxord, who's already raped Demyx is alive, but now three men might've raped him as well!," she yelled.

"Look," Axel began. "We're not gonna accomplish anything by standing here, so let's hurry up!" They started running towards the building, Roxas stayed by his side. He knew Roxas was worried for Demyx, knowing what these men were capable of. _**Don't worry Roxy, we'll save him…**_

_**But what if the damage is already done? Those three men beat my mother to death, Axel. For goodness sake, she was pregnant with me, Sora, and Xion and they CUT the three of us out of her and beat her to death. You've seen what they did Xemnas and Saix. They wanted those three men to RAPE Saix just so he can have a child. They tortured Xemnas when he helped Saix escape. **_He said, his voice breaking, trying to hold back tears.

Axel knew Roxas was fighting back his tears, and he was holding his own tears back as well. Demyx wasn't like the rest of them. He was the only one out of all them who had a normal life, at least compared to them. Larxene had raised him to be the opposite of her, where she bitchy ,cold, sadistic and could truly give a fuck how others felt when it came to Demyx, mostly, or Marluxia, she'd raised Demyx to be happy, compassionate, outgoing, and caring to others. That was why he made friends easily and why his brother, Zexion, had been attracted to him in the first place. _**I know Roxy, Demyx is tough. He'll survive…**_He hoped that last part was true. They'd seen what Demyx had been like when Luxord raped him, and he still had nightmares about it now. If what Xemnas and Saix had said about these three men were true, Demyx might not be the same when they see him.

_**But he's so…childlike. He always tries to see good in others, compared to the rest of us, his life was easy. If any of those men or Luxord get their hands on him, that might send him over the edge of sanity. He can't handle something like that, he's so innocent.**_ Roxas said.

Axel could only hope that Demyx was still okay and that no one had touched him.

But he already knew the answer to that. Everyone, including Larxene and Marluxia, knew what they were gonna find.

Most likely the Demyx they once knew was already gone…

_After Demyx lost connection with Larxene and Marluxia…_

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He stared in horror as Luxord grinned at him, shuffling a deck of cards. How was he alive? He could've sworn Zexion had killed him! "H-H-H-How a-a-are y-y-y-you a-alive!" he asked terrified. "Z-Zexion k-k-killed y-y-you!"

Luxord just smiled at him, lust in his eyes. "Luckily for me, I didn't completely burn," Luxord replied, walking over to him. "Before I could die the gruesome death your boyfriend left me to, Master Xehanort found me and brought me to this lab."

Demyx looked over at the old man, he remembered Xemnas saying that this was his father. He looked around seeing the muscular man with thick sideburns and dreaded hair smiling at him, then saw another muscular, more muscular than the other man, with auburn hair. Another old man was standing next to Master Xehanort, laughing like a hyena. "I want to experiment on him," he said, laughing still.

He saw Master Xehanort smile evilly at him. "All in due time, Hojo," he replied. "Let's go check on the traitor." The two men exited the room, leaving him with the three men.

Luxord's hand grabbed at his chin, forcing him to look in his eyes. "I told your boyfriend I'd see him in hell, guess he'll be going to hell when we're through with you. Just remember Demyx, blame this all on Zexion. If he hadn't tried to kill me, I would've gone easier on you, but now that ship has sailed. I'm gonna make you suffer like I did when Zexion was torturing me."

"Not just yet, Luxord," Xaldin told him. "We have to wait until we kill his family and friends. Then you can have all the fun you want."

Demyx watched as the three left, shaking from fear. What did they plan to do to him?

Hearing the door open, he saw Lexaeus throw something in there, then closed the door. He looked at what he'd thrown in the room with him, hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

A man with long black hair, from what he could see with the dim light in the black room, laid on the floor. His back was covered with long, thick cuts, like someone had taken a whip to him countless times. Blood seeped from each cut, running down his back in rivers. He saw the man shaking, most likely from the pain.

The man sat up shakily, turning to face him. "Who are you?" he asked. Demyx noticed the man had an eye patch over his right eye and a scar on his left cheek. The man shook his head, grinning. "Can't talk? What happen, cat got your tongue and didn't give it back?" he teased. "Guess we're in a real pickle!"

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew he had to find a way to get out of here. And fast…

* * *

Sennyo is Demyx's last name and Larxene's maiden name, means 'nymph' in Japanese. But her married name is Khloris(the real way is Chloris, but this is another way of spelling it!), which is the name of flower nymph in Greek mythology. Just letting you know.


	14. 14: The Unknown Truth Behind the Lie

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He looked at the man, who managed to lift himself up and leaned against the wall. Demyx had a feeling that the man's back had to sting from the contact, his throat felt raw. He tried talking again. "W-Who are you?" he asked, willing his voice to work.

The man smiled sadly. "Name's Xigbar kiddo," he said, nodding his head. "And what's yours?"

He tried moving again, but his hips screamed at him for even trying. Not bothering to move again, he just laid there where Luxord and the others left him. "Demyx," he said through a raspy voice. "Why are you here?"

Xigbar shrugged. "I'm a traitor, according to Master Xehanort," he answered, sniffing the air. "What in the higher power's name is that awful smell!"

Demyx stiffened, knowing the 'smell' was coming from him. He didn't say anything, knowing this Xigbar person would find out.

Sure enough, Xigbar looked at him. "Kiddo, what the hell happened to you?" he asked. "No offense, you smell like blood, dirt, and salt water." He crawled over to Demyx, seeing the grisly sight. "What the hell?"

He didn't look at him. "Luxord injured me when he captured me," he told him, rubbing the side of his face, feeling the scratches that were still bleeding.

"Shit, what the hell do they want with a kid?" he asked.

Something seemed familiar to him about Xigbar. He looked at Xigbar, wondering what it was that was nagging him. His eyes widened with realization. He remembered Roxas telling him about his mother's death.

"_So, they cut you, Sora, and Xion out of her?" he asked._

_Roxas nodded. "Yeah, their names were Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus. They were experiments like me and my family. Apparently, Vexen wanted the three of us out of her so he ordered the three of them to cut us out if necessary. After that, they beat her to death…"_

"Y-You!" he shouted at the man.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yeah, me! What about me, kiddo?" he asked.

He wanted to move, but his body wouldn't allow him to. "Y-Y-You k-killed C-C-Cloud's w-wife T-T-Tifa!" he shrieked. "You c-cut her b-b-babies out o-of her!"

Xigbar looked at him confused. "What…?" he asked. "I killed…someone?"

He nodded, keeping a wary eye on the man. "You killed Cloud Strife's wife, Tifa Lockhart. You and those two big guys, Xaldin and Lexaeus, cut her babies out of her on Vexen's orders."

The man didn't say anything, grabbing at his head as though he was in massive pain. "I…killed…someone…," he said as though he was trying to remember something. "I…killed…someone?"

"Didn't you?" he asked, knowing Roxas and Sora were telling the truth about him. But why did he look so confused?

Xigbar shook his head. "I don't remember, kiddo," he admitted. "I don't remember much at all really…it's all a blur. I remember seeing some spiky-haired kid, Sora, I think that's what his name was. I remember fighting him, and how much pain I was in, then it was all gone. When I came to, I was here. I honestly thought I was dead."

"You were," Demyx told him. "Sora said that you exploded from the inside out. He had lost control of his powers and you were pretty much slaughtered from what he told me."

The man grinned. "Thank goodness then," he said in relief, which totally confused Demyx.

"Why do you say it like that?" he asked. "You say it like you're grateful you died."

Xigbar shook his head like he was upset. "I remember almost everything now," he said truthfully. "They used my body when I was suffering from mako poisoning."

He looked at the man with wide eyes, completely in shock. "Mako poisoning? They used the fact that you had mako poisoning to control you?" he asked. "Why would they do that?"

"To make me stop rebelling. I never was good at taking orders," he replied, looking at Demyx. "I was always disobeying orders and everything to rebel against them. They couldn't control me. What happened to your clothes?"

Demyx blushed. "I think Luxord took them off when he brought me here. Just don't look."

"Don't worry bout me looking, I'm straight as a ruler!" Xigbar told him.

Okay, now he was confused. "But…you were gonna rape Saix."

"Huh?" Xigbar asked, looking confused. "Who's Saix? Is one of the others that those sick bastards were ordered to rape?"

"Something like that," Demyx told him. "You three were gonna rape him if Xemnas hadn't claimed him. But you didn't. There were others that they…?" He was scared of finishing his sentence, afraid of the answer would be.

Xigbar nodded. "Yeah, he and Xaldin would get whores off the street and they'd end breaking the person's bones before they finished. I know I might I have been a vegetable, but I remember seeing a few things." He looked at the floor, sorrow in his eye. "But killing a woman? A pregnant woman at that? Whoa…major guilt eating my insides."

"Are Xaldin and Lexaeus suffering from mako poisoning?" he asked. "Were they brainwashed like you were?"

Xigbar shook his head. "No, they've always been sick bastards. They weren't like me, they would actually listen and follow orders. I was the perfect example of what _not_ to do as a SOLDIER. They were already insane, though Lexaeus doesn't show it much. But I don't know who's worse, him or Xaldin. Lexaeus is one of those quiet but deadly type of guy and Xaldin is just a prick who has to torture others physically or mentally to get it up. I never liked either of them to begin with and they never did like me." He looked at the floor, guilt in his eye. "I can't believe I helped kill a pregnant woman though…"

"But, it wasn't _you_, it was Sephiroth or Ansem controlling you. You couldn't fight back and from what I've heard, Sephiroth and Ansem weren't helpless little kids, like me, but strong guys. I nearly died from just fighting Jenova-BIRTH, that's why my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, broke up with me. I'm not experienced like him and his family, they've either been fighting all their lives, like Sora, Roxas, Xion, and the Jenova triplets, or they're decades or centuries years old, like Zexion and his family. Even Cloud can fight cause he was in SOLDIER. I just started fighting two years ago, and have only used my powers in combat a few times. I'm not a fighter like the rest of them, so I can see why Zexion broke up with me."

"Just because you can't fight? That's a dumbass reason, maybe he had another motive," Xigbar said. "Maybe he did it to protect you, though that didn't you any good! I killed both Jenova-LIFE and Jenova-DEATH trying to escape outta of here. That's why I'm considered a traitor because I killed their precious experiments. But then, there's the fact they can't use mind control on me anymore and I keep rebelling against them. I don't care about telling anyone of they've done here, but I've got someone who's waiting for me back home."

"Who?"

Xigbar smiled as though he was remembering something that made him happy. "Simple, my true love is waiting for me," he answered. "That's why I tried getting outta here."

Demyx looked at him, seeing Xigbar reaching in his pocket, pulling out a rubber band and tying his hair back. He noticed something, Xigbar had the same eye color and the same ears as Saix. "Are you related to Saix in some way?" he asked out of nowhere.

Xigbar looked at him confused. "Saix? That bluish-silver haired Berserker that Master Xehanort and Hojo wanted me to rape?" he asked. "I remember him a little now."

He nodded. "I just noticed you and him have the same elf-like ears and the same color eyes. I was just wondering," he said.

"Beats me, not that he cares if I am, remember? I would've raped him if Xemnas hadn't claimed him, so who cares? And it doesn't really matter anyways, we didn't even know each other before we came here," he said, looking around the room. "No bed? Not even a blanket?"

Demyx shook his head. "No, afraid not. I don't think they're real big on keeping us comfortable here."

"Damn! We're in a real big pickle!" Xigbar said. "I guess leaning up against the wall will have to do for now," Xigbar said. He walked over to the wall behind them, leaning his back against it and kept his arms around Demyx. "Don't get any funny ideas kiddo, I'm just doing this cause I know the pain you're going through right now. This is _way_ of character for me! Paine would be laughing her ass right now."

"Who's Paine?" he asked.

Xigbar laughed. "The one waiting for me at home, she's more sarcastic than I am on my best day. I'll just treat you like the little brother I never wanted," he said, grinning.

For once, Demyx felt himself smile as the sarcastic man held him. "Gee, thanks! I feel so much better now," he said sarcastically, but giggling a little.

"Even though you do smell awful, I think I deserve a cookie for being this nice!" Xigbar teased lightly. "Just go to sleep for now, I'll think of a plan to get us out."

_Back to a life without Zexion…_He thought, wanting to cry at the thought. "But I have no one to return to," he said quietly. "Zexion dumped me, I don't have anyone to return to. He doesn't love me anymore, he said it was fun, but that our relationship wouldn't last forever. It's like he kept half of me with him when I left. I don't know what to do when I go back home, Larxene and Marluxia won't be able to find me."

"Who are they?" Xigbar asked.

"My older sister and her husband," he answered. "I was connected to them earlier but I lost them when Luxord and the others came in and my head hurts too much to try again. What if I never get out of here? What if I can't find my way back home?"

Xigbar snorted. "Look kiddo, from what I can see, your boy Zexion only did what he did to protect you," he said. "Not that it did you any good, but if you're not as experienced as you say are and he's decades or even a few centuries older than you, he probably doesn't want you to get hurt. I'd do the same thing if I were him."

Demyx thought about it for a second, wondering if what Xigbar said was true about Zexion. "But why do it the way he did?" he asked quietly. "Why would he break up with me just to protect me?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Hell if I know! I'm not in your boyfriend's head am I? Maybe he thought if he broke up with you, that you wouldn't have any will to fight and go after them. But who knows? Go to sleep, you'll need it."

Demyx laid his head on his chest, even though he wished it was Zexion holding him, but Xigbar would do for now. He was exhausted, wishing this was just a nightmare he needed to wake up from.

Too bad it wasn't…


	15. 15: Soothing Voice of A Nymph

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah, I know normally this is a warning of some sort! But just saying I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts and the FF characters, except my copy of their games! And I don't own the song **_**'You Said You Loved Me'**_** by Cinematic Sunrise! The only two characters I own are my bundles(or in this case, Saix and Xemnas' bundles) of cuteness known as Zain and Soleil!**

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

"Do you guys know the direction to the lab?, " he asked Xemnas and Saix.

Saix nodded. "It'll be quicker if we fly," he said, looking at Xemnas.

"But only Riku and Leon can fly," Axel said. "The rest of us have to run, and we don't know exactly how far this lab is and plus Larxene is pregnant! She might-"

A knife whizzed pass his head, hitting the tree behind him. Larxene glared at him. "Don't even try to play the pregnancy card with me! I'll shock you here and now and not think twice about it. So shut the hell up!, " she warned.

He laughed at Axel's wide-eye gaze. "Nice going asshole," he said. He turned to Xemnas and Saix. "But what do you mean 'quicker if we fly'?"

Saix smiled at Xemnas. "You should show them your true form."

Xemnas grinned, shaking his head. "Just warn everyone to turn around while I change." He turned his back to them, taking off his shirt.

"Everyone, turn around real quick," Saix ordered.

Riku and the others looked at him confused. "Why?, " Leon asked.

"Because you're about to see Xemnas' true form and he needs to take off his clothes to do it. And, I don't want you to see him naked, only I can," Saix replied as though he was talking about the weather.

Riku made a disgusted face. "You don't have to tell me twice!" He turned around, bringing Sora's back up against his front.

Sora looked up at him upside down. "Same here, I wanna keep what food I have left in my tummy," he said giggling.

He kissed his forehead, holding him tighter. "I'm with you on that."

They heard something growling and saw a light shine from behind them, but no one dared to look behind yet. He saw Axel hold onto Roxas, keeping him close by. They heard Saix laugh. "You guys can turn around now," he told them.

Everyone turned around, not seeing Xemnas, but a large dragon behind them. It was a mix of metallic white and silver, staring at them with glowing orange eyes. Riku's jaw dropped at the sight of Xemnas' demon form, it was clearly beautiful. "This is Xemnas?, " he asked Saix.

_**Of course it's me.**_ Xemnas said, looking down at everyone.

"Whoooooa!, " Sora said, looking at the dragon with wide-eyes. "It's a dragon! A real dragon!" He looked at his brother and sister. "Can you believe it? It's a real dragon!" He was jumping from the excitement. Everyone laughed at his child-like innocence, but Riku noticed the sad look on Zexion's face.

"What's wrong Zexion?, " he asked.

Zexion shook his head. "I remember Demyx saying he'd do anything to see a real life dragon…"

He heard Larxene snort at that. "Just remember emo boy, it's your fault that my brother is in this mess," she snapped at him.

Riku saw Zexion look down at the ground, he got angry at her. "Why do you keep making my brother feel guilty!" he yelled at her. "Hasn't he suffered enough already? He's already blaming himself for this and you're just adding salt to the wound!"

She glared at him. "He hasn't suffered half of what I've suffered! You try finding out at the last second that you're baby brother is captured by your psycho ex-stepfather, who's already raped him once, and then suddenly loses connection with you! Luxord must've entered the room when we were connected and Demyx must've been so scared that he disconnected from us."

"But verbally attacking our brother won't solve anything," Axel told her.

"I'd like to see you lose the brother that you raise as your kid and know he's in deep trouble," Marluxia growled. "Larxene is practically Demyx's mother, their mother wasn't exactly the 'motherly' type. She's been the one to feed him, clothe him, and the one that took care of him when he was sick." He glared at Zexion. "And she was happy that Demyx found someone, then that someone stabs him in the back. It's his fault Demyx got into this mess."

Riku was about to say something but he felt Sora's hand grab at his arm. Sora shook his head. "Arguing over this won't get us to Demyx faster," he said to them.

Saix nodded. "Everyone get on Xemnas' back," he ordered them, getting on.

Riku helped Sora get on, then spread his own wings out. He saw Leon do the same. After everyone was on, Xemnas flapped his wings and started flying towards their destination. He and Leon flew next to him, keeping an eye out for the lab. Sora's laughter was heard, he smiled at his boyfriend's innocence. He looked at Xemnas. "Do you two know where this lab is?, " he asked Xemnas and Saix.

_**Yes, we're around the area but I don't know how we're gonna sneak in…**_Xemnas told him.

He looked at Zexion, who was sitting in between Roxas and Loz. _**Zexion, create an illusion to cover us. We're gonna need it.**_

_**Okay.**_ He said, making an illusion to cover them.

They flew a few miles, still seeing no building around up ahead of them. "Where is it at?, " he asked them.

_**We're close by, I can feel Master Xehanort's energy.**_ Xemnas growled.

He saw Saix stroke his long neck as though to calm him, which to Riku was weird coming from the Berserker demon. Considering Saix was the one who should be having anger issues, but whatever this Master Xehanort did to Xemnas must've been pretty bad. He looked back at Sora, who was still squealing at the fact he was on a dragon. Riku remembered seeing all the scars on Sora's body the first time, knowing Sora suffered a lot. He honestly didn't care about them, knowing it was the scars that made Sora into the person he is today. Every once in a while, Sora would mistake the past and present but not as much as he used to when Riku first met him. Roxas' nightmares, that used to happen so much that he'd become an insomniac, would be a weekly or monthly thing now. He knew the Xemnas would always be scared for his family as long as Master Xehanort lived, and Riku couldn't blame him for wanting to kill the man.

They flew a few more miles until they saw something flying in sky. "What the hell is that?, " he asked.

_**Heartless…creatures that Xehanort and Hojo made in the lab.**_ Xemnas answered.

`~`~`Saix's POV`~`~`

He looked at the Heartless in front of them, knowing even with Zexion's illusion the Wyverns could see them. _**What do we do Xemnas?**_

_**Fight.**_ He answered, then flew forward. _**Be careful Saix.**_

He grinned at his concern, he knew he was still recovering from giving birth, but that didn't mean he couldn't fight. _**You don't have to worry about me, oh wise Superior.**_ He teased.

He could Xemnas laugh. _**Just wait until you're all healed up from birthing, I'll show you who's Superior and get you knocked up again. **_

Saix smiled at the thought. He wasn't thinking about adding more children, he had a feeling Zain and Soleil would be quite the handful until they were adults. But then again, they might still give him problems even then. The next child would just have to wait for a about another sixty years…maybe longer. Preferably, longer. _**Zain and Soleil are already a handful, I don't think me pregnant again and those two little demons are gonna be a good combination for you.**_

"Here they come!, " Xion shouted, pulling out her Keyblade.

Everyone pulled out their weapons as Xemnas, Riku, and Leon flew at the Wyverns. Saix pulled out his Claymore, knowing he'd have to protect Xemnas since they'd most likely attack his body since there was more of him than the rest of them. He saw Riku and Leon fly ahead and started attacking. "Everyone spread out and protect Xemnas. They're gonna go after him first!," he told them, slashing at the few Wyverns that came at him.

He saw Yazoo, Loz, and Cloud protect Xemnas' back while Sora and Roxas slashed at the ones near his wings along with Marluxia and Larxene. Zexion casted spells, shooting beams of light at the monsters and Xion protected the tail, slashing at any monsters nearby.

More Wyverns appeared, shooting straight at Xemnas, hitting him below where no one could protect him. He saw Riku fly underneath, hoping he was able to protect Xemnas. Saix slashed at the ones going for Xemnas' head and neck, keeping himself from going to his Berserker mode. He knew it wouldn't be any good if he couldn't tell the difference between ally or foe, so he tried to keep himself as calm as possible while fighting off the monsters. Though it was getting to be impossible since they kept multiplying more and more with each they defeated. He saw another wave of them fly towards them.

"There's too many of them!, " Cloud shouted.

They heard Xemnas growl. _**He's hoping to tire us out.**_

_**What do we do?**_ He asked, seeing more come at them.

"XION!," Roxas shouted behind him. He looked behind him and saw a Wyvern flying away with a struggling Xion, who was trying to get loose.

He saw Loz and Yazoo aim their Velvet Nightmares at the monster flying off with her. "Stop moving!, " Loz yelled to her. He saw her stop and the two boys shot, hitting the monster. It let Xion go and she fell into the forest below them. He saw Sora and Roxas jump off of Xemnas into the forest, as Xemnas continued to fly towards their destination.

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He and Roxas looked around for their sister, seeing her nowhere. "Xion! ," he shouted.

"Sora, Roxas!, " she shouted back, running towards them. He heard something move behind him, turning around with his Keyblade in hand, he saw Dusks appear. His brother already had both Keyblades in hand and Xion had hers in hand. The three of them stood back to back, looking at the surrounding Nobodies that were multiplying by the second.

He looked at his brother then looked at sister, all three of them nodding in agreement. They each took their battle stance, waiting for the Dusks to attack. He and Xion summoned their other Keyblades, he had a feeling he'd need two for this fight.

The monsters surrounded them, getting ready to strike. He saw Roxas nod at him and Xion, then attacked. Sora saw him spinning in the air like a cyclone then landed striking down some Dusks. He and Xion began fighting the Dusks that came at them, he began fighting their way through, knowing Roxas and Xion would be behind him.

He wasn't sure how far they had to go, but he had a feeling it was quite run. Striking his way pass them, he saw Xemnas and the others fighting above them. Riku was protecting underneath the dragon while the others probably still fought on top of him. He saw his siblings slash at more Dusks, seeing more come after them. "They just keep coming!, " Xion yelled to them, fighting more off.

Sora slashed at more, seeing even more Dusks appear. He backed away, once again back to back with his siblings. More and more appeared around them, seeming to never end. "What are we gonna do? ," Roxas asked. "They keep multiplying! We can't fight them all off!"

Suddenly all of them disappeared, leaving them in the forest. Sora looked up, seeing the Wyverns disappear also. He felt the ground shaking all of a sudden, enough to make him, Roxas, and Xion lose their balance. "An earthquake?"

Roxas shook his head. "It can't be an earthquake! Why would they care if it was!," he shouted, holding Xion up. They saw a beam of light shoot straight through Xemnas, causing the dragon fall.

They ran towards where Xemnas was falling, seeing everyone jump off of him before he transformed back. Vines suddenly grabbed everyone, gently placing them onto the ground. Marluxia waved his arm, making the vines disappear. They saw the dragon transform back into Xemnas' human form, and Marluxia waved his arm again and vines grabbed onto him. The vines placed him on the ground then disappeared. "What was that?, " Sora asked, seeing Saix run to his mate.

"Omega Weapon," Saix answered, checking Xemnas' vital signs.

Sora saw a hole in Xemnas' shoulder, showing where the beam of light hit him. "Omega Weapon?, " he asked, nearly falling when the vibrations in the ground became more violent. He saw everyone lose their balance, then the vibrations stopped.

They all looked up, seeing a huge beast walking slowly towards them. Riku and Leon flew down, retracting their wings. "How do we defeat this thing?, " Leon asked, watching the monster make its way to them.

He saw Xion and the Jenova triplets healing the wound on Xemnas' shoulder, Saix looked at the monster. "However we can, it's the only way to get to the lab," he told them.

"But, that thing is huge!, " Sora exclaimed.

Saix smiled evilly. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall," he said, helping Xemnas up. "It's just another experiment of Master Xehanort and Hojo made. We can defeat it."

Sora looked at the monster, disbelieving that they could beat something that _big_. The monster was huge! It taller than the building in Twilight Town and Destiny Island! There couldn't be any way they could defeat this monster. He saw everyone get ready, knowing this was the only to get to their destination and save Demyx.

He only hoped his friend was okay.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He woke up to hearing loud noises coming from outside. Opening his eyes, he saw he was still in Xigbar's arms, and Xigbar looking around in confusion. "What's going on?, " he asked sleepily.

"Beats me, kiddo," Xigbar answered. "The ground was vibrating violently, which you slept through, and now it sounds like explosions are going off outside."

Demyx looked around, seeing the walls and feeling the ground beneath them vibrate. "This isn't good."

Xigbar snorted. "Duh kiddo!" he told him. "Do you know you sing in your sleep?"

He blushed at the comment. "My sister might've mentioned it to me," he said.

The raven-haired man chuckled. "Yeah, I don't know what song you were singing, but you're pretty good," he told him. "What song was it?"

"Well I have to know what the lyrics were before I can tell you," he said, still blushing that he sang.

Xigbar grinned, shaking his head. "True, you were asleep! But it went something like 'You said you loved me More than anyone could ever know But you're leaving…' Some shit like that! I can't remember the rest, but it sounded good!"

He felt his cheeks get hotter, mentally slapping himself for singing a break-up song. "It's a song called _You Told Me You Loved Me_ by a band called Cinematic Sunrise. I can't believe I was singing that song of all songs! I don't wanna think about my heartbreak when I'm in deeper shit than that!"

"Look kiddo, who cares if you sang a cheesy, break-up song in your sleep? I don't care as long as you don't make any weird moves on me," Xigbar told him, both of them jumping when the ground started vibrating again.

"What's going on? ," he asked, feeling the vibrations stop again.

Xigbar shrugged. "Again, beats me! They were more violent than this before and you slept through it!" Xigbar looked around, as if trying to find a way out. Not seeing any way out, he leaned back against the wall, wincing as he did so.

"How's your back?, " he asked, knowing the man had to be in a lot of pain.

Xigbar smiled. "As good as it could be," he replied.

Demyx forced himself up, kneeling next to him. "Let me see your back," he said.

Xigbar's eyebrow raised in confusion. "Why?, " he asked

"I think I can heal it," he said, wondering if he really could. "I can at least stop the bleeding, but I think I might be to heal it. Let me see your wounds." He saw Xigbar sit with his back facing him, the cuts were long and thick. Blood oozed out of them in rivers, he found it amazing that Xigbar hadn't died of blood loss. But then again, it could've been the enhancements that kept him alive. Slowly, taking a deep breath, knowing his energy would most likely be drained, he began to process of blood manipulation. He focused on keeping more blood from oozing out as he gathered platelets to form scabs so that Xigbar's cuts wouldn't bleed out anymore.

He heard Xigbar gasp in pain. "I'm sorry," he whispered to him.

The one-eyed man shook his head. "Nah, I'm good. Just stings a little bit, ain't nothing I can't handle." He looked back at him, grinning. "Just keep doing what you're doing."

Demyx looked at him, seeing the man shake with pain. He knew this process had to be a little painful; he was practically forcing scabs to form on the man's back when they weren't ready. The cuts on his back weren't nowhere near ready to be formed into scabs and he was looking around in the man's blood looking for platelets. He knew this would take a while, so to soothe the man, he began singing the song he'd been singing in his sleep. Even though it reminded him of the pain Zexion caused him.

_You said you loved me  
More than anyone else could ever know  
But now you're leaving  
Can't we just try to work this out  
And I've never been one to beg_

_The nights get lonely  
And all I have left is memory of you  
I tried to save this  
But now there's nothing left for me to do  
And I've never been one to beg_

_Please don't go, just stay  
I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away  
Miss your voice, and your touch  
And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?_

_And now there's silence  
It's been too long since I've heard from you  
And I lay sleepless  
Knowing that my heart still belongs to you  
And I've never been one to beg_

_Please don't go, just stay  
I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away  
Miss your voice, and your touch  
And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?_

_Please don't go, just stay  
I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away  
Miss your voice, and your touch  
And if I told you I loved you could that be enough?_

_And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know_

_And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know_

_And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know_

_And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know…_

After a few minutes, he saw that Xigbar's back wasn't bleeding anymore. He knew scabs weren't good, but it was better than the blood pouring out down his back.

Xigbar turned to face him. "You stopped the bleeding?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I can manipulate blood. I don't know how, but I can. Just try not to stretch much, it'll start bleeding again. I'm sorry for forcing your body to heal something that wasn't ready to heal. But I figured you wouldn't want blood flowing down your back."

Xigbar grinned. "You have a pretty good voice, kiddo. One second I was in a little bit of pain, then you started singing and it was like the pain went away. What are you, part siren?"

Demyx blushed. "No, I'm a water nymph," he replied. "And no I'm _NOT_ a girl!"

Xigbar started laughing at him. "Kiddo, you're not exactly _dressed_. You don't have anything on, and no I'm not staring! But it's not exactly unnoticeable!, " he said in between laughs. "I mean this in non-homo way!

If his cheeks hadn't been burning then, they were on fire now. "Not my fault they didn't leave me clothes," he said, defending himself.

"Hey kiddo, I know they didn't, no need to justify to me," Xigbar told him. "I would give you something to cover yourself with, but I don't have anything except my pants! And I need these!" The ground started vibrating again, he pulled Demyx protectively close in a brotherly way. "What the hell is going on out there?"

Suddenly a loud alarm went off, red lights flashing everywhere. They saw a red light go off in their room and saw red lights going off underneath the door of their cell. "What's going on?, " Demyx asked, terrified at what could be possibly be happening outside.

Something cried out loud, something not human, like it was dying. He heard something crash loudly onto the ground, knowing something was going on outside the building.

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

They'd finally defeated the Omega Weapon, barely.

His father and Loz had been taken out, suffering the most injuries when the beast had shot at them, but they were fine with Xion healing them. After healing them, they walked into the lab carefully. This place reminded him of the last lab only more equipped. He saw Xemnas staring around at the place in disgust while Saix looked around with emotionless eyes.

"Where are we supposed to look first?, " he asked them, wanting to find Demyx before they found Master Xehanort and Hojo. "Do you guys have any idea?"

"He's probably in one of the interrogation cells," Xemnas answered, walking slowly in front of them with Saix next to him.

He looked at Zexion. "Can you smell him, Zexion?, " he asked.

Zexion shook his head, a sad look on his face. "I smell him a little bit, but it's faded. I just smell blood and salt water," he said.

He could Larxene's thoughts, angry at what happened to her brother._ I'll kill that sick bastard Luxord if it's the last thing I do!_ "Then what are we waiting for?, " she asked. "Let's find my brother! I don't want Luxord to hurt him again!"

Xemnas shook his head. "We have to proceed with caution," he told her. "Rushing in will only get us killed and that won't Demyx any good." He looked around corner, seeing nothing.

Roxas looked around, seeing the Jenova triplets shake. "Are you three okay?, " he asked them.

They nodded. "Something just doesn't feel right," Yazoo said. "She's here…"

His sister looked worriedly at them, holding Kadaj's hand tight. "Are you three gonna be okay?, " she asked him.

He nodded. "SYNTHESIS isn't here, but JENOVA's head is," he told her. "All they need is me and Sephiroth can be revived." He looked at her with scared eyes. "I don't know what to do, if they get their hands on me. I can feel him, waiting for restoration."

Roxas looked at them, knowing they were scared of what's to come. "Let's find Demyx, we'll worry about what those professors are gonna do." They started running behind Xemnas and Saix, he looked at Axel. _**You don't think they killed…?**_

_**I sure hope not, if Demyx is dead or even hurt, Larxene, Marluxia, and even Zexion will go mad.**_ He told him. _**Zexion will hate himself if anything happens to Demy, and then he'll have to fear Marluxia and Larxene's wrath.**_

He wondered if Demyx was okay. His stomach curled at the thought. It was like something that stained them permanently no matter what they did to clean themselves. He was wondering if Demyx could ever recover from something like this. This wouldn't be like the first time, it was gonna be more terrifying.

He saw Zexion sniffing around. "What's up, Zexion?, " he asked.

"I thought I smelled Demyx, but I don't think it's him," he said sadly.

They stopped, seeing two hallways leading to opposite directions. "What are we gonna do?, " Leon asked them. "Take both ways? Or one?"

Xemnas grabbed onto Saix's hand, looking at him. "Do you think you can handle them on your own if we go both ways?, " he asked him.

The Berserker nodded. "I'll be fine, we can split in half," he told him. He turned to them. "Who's going with who?"

"Me and Axel are staying together," Roxas told them, not wanting to be separated from him.

Xemnas nodded. "Okay, you and Axel go with Saix. Who else?, " he asked the rest of them.

"Me and Riku will go with him," Sora said, taking Riku's hand into his.

"We'll go with him," Kadaj said, wrapping his arm around Xion's waist.

Zexion stepped up. "I'll go as well."

He saw the sad look in Zexion's eyes, then saw Larxene glare at him. Xemnas spoke. "Okay, we're good now. If you guys get in any deep trouble, call me and I'll come," he ordered, though Roxas knew he meant it mostly to Saix. He couldn't blame the man, Xemnas had already lost him once and he wasn't about to lose Saix again. They started running in opposite directions, leaving Xemnas and everyone else. But it didn't matter to him, Axel, Sora, and Xion were with him at least and that was all he needed.

They ran pass doors, not sensing Demyx in any of them. _Where could he be?_ He thought as they ran pass countless rooms, all of them empty but some of them used.

Saix ran to one door, opening it. He tried to turn the switch on, but only a dim light lit up. Roxas and the others walked in, seeing blood and sickening white blobs on the floor. He didn't have to guess what it was, but the question was, who did it belong to?

He saw Zexion pinch his nose close. "Sensitive?, " he asked him.

Zexion nodded. "It stinks in here," he said. "It smell like someone was bleeding to death."

"As if! I'm not ready to die just yet," a voice from the darkness said.

Axel lit a fireball in his hand to make light. Roxas' eyes widen at who he saw.

He saw Xigbar, the Freeshooter that Sora had killed years ago, with a wide-eye Demyx sitting next to him.


	16. 16: Red Eyes of a Water Nymph

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He saw _another_ man holding _his_ Demyx. _Another _man with arms around _his_ Demyx...

Demyx's eyes were wide with shock. "G-Guys?" he choked.

He saw Roxas and Sora glare at the man with Demyx. "Xigbar!" Sora shouted. "Let him go!"

The one-eyed man grinned. "He's free to move wherever he wants," he told them. "So, if one of you wants to come over here and get him."

Zexion didn't hesitate, walking over to the duo, seeing his boyfriend shaking head. "Demyx, what's wrong?" he asked, trying not to let his heart break at the thought of Demyx wanting to stay with this man.

"He's innocent!" Demyx blurted out to them.

He saw Sora and Roxas relax. "What do you mean?" Sora asked.

Demyx avoided eye contact with them. "He didn't mean to hunt you down or kill your mother," he told them. "He was possessed by Sephiroth and Ansem while he was sick from mako poisoning! They used him! He didn't do that of his own free will!" He looked at Saix. "He also didn't mean it either for you Saix. They possessed him throughout everything and now they can't control him anymore and-"

"Kiddo, do you always talk this much to your friends?" the man asked him.

He saw Demyx blush. "He was possessed?" Roxas asked. "Why would they possess him?"

The one-eyed man looked at them. "Tiger, I was the best sharpshooter than anyone else while I was in SOLDIER. You couldn't have picked a better one than me!" He stood up, holding Demyx in his arms. "I don't expect any of you to forgive me, all I ask is that you let me go and live with the guilt. If I could turn back time, I'd do whatever it could to save your mother, tiger, but I can't."

Zexion walked over to him, taking Demyx out of his arms. He held him close, not ever wanting to let him go again. Demyx looked horrible, but he knew what'd happened to him. He pressed kisses on his forehead down to the corner of his lips, glad that he Demyx was back in his arms.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx said, confused.

He looked at him, seeing confusion and wonderment in his eyes. "Demyx," he said before bringing his lips down onto his.

Axel coughed, making him pull back. "Yeah you two, we don't have time for that," he said, laughing at them.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Riku asked, nodding towards Xigbar.

They saw Roxas step towards the man, who was staring at him. Roxas placed his hand on Xigbar's forehead, Zexion knew he was looking through the man's thoughts. He saw Roxas pull away, tears falling from his eyes. "You don't remember killing our mother?" he asked him.

The raven-haired man shook his head. "Not really, tiger. I see glimpses only. I honestly don't remember much, I was suffering from mako poisoning at the time," he said truthfully. "If you wanna kill me, go ahead. I won't mind, you deserve your revenge."

Roxas shook his head. "So, it wasn't _you_ that killed her? Sephiroth and Ansem had to possess you?" he asked him.

Xigbar nodded. "As if. I don't kill any, especially pregnant, women for kicks or orders. Master Xehanort and Hojo were trying to possess me again, but they can't since I didn't suffer from mako poisoning this time. I tried escaping, but Xaldin and Lexaeus prevented that and punished me much like your friend here. Only I'm not injured like him because of my enhancements."

Sora looked at him. "How do we know you're not lying? =" he asked him.

The man rolled his eye. "As if. I'm not lying to you kiddy. If I was the sick bastard you guys seem to make me out to be, wouldn't I have raped Demyx already?" he asked sarcastically.

He had to agree that the man had a point, all he did was hold Demyx. Saix walked up to the man. "We're trusting you to guard us and help us defeat Master Xehanort and Hojo. If you so much as make a wrong move toward us, I'll rip you to pieces. And this is not a warning, it's a promise."

The man gave a mock salute. "Sure thing, Scarface!"

Zexion pulled his cloak off, wrapping it around Demyx. His fingers gently brushed the bruised and bloody cheek then leaned towards him, licking at the wounds.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx squeaked, feeling confused.

He pressed his lips against his, knowing this was the only way to make him be quiet. Pulling away, he saw the shocked look on his face. "I never stopped loving you, Demyx," he whispered, kissing his good cheek. "I did it to protect you, and it did no good. I practically handed you over to Luxord." His heart broke at the thought of Demyx being here all alone with no one to protect him. He held him tightly, knowing he screwed up. "I'm so sorry, Demy," he whispered in his ear. "It's my fault you were here in the first place. If I hadn't been so stupid, you would've been safe and-" Before he could finish, Demyx forced his lips on his, his arms wrapped around him tighter. He had been an idiot. Roxas was right; he was stupid to think sending Demyx away would be a smart idea. He pulled away, seeing Demyx look at him with wide eyes.

"Zexion, I understand. I know I'm immature and childish," he told him. "But I honestly thought we were through, you didn't come after me and I thought what you said was true. I'd never thought of being with anyone else but you! I love you Zexion!" He wrapped his arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

He kissed his forehead, letting some tears fall from his eyes. Because of his stupidity, Demyx had almost been hurt again, by the same man Zexion promised would never hurt him again. He knew he'd live with this mistake forever, knowing that if he hadn't been stupid. Demyx would've been safe if he hadn't tried to push him away. "It's my fault, Demyx, I was stupid but you're not childish or immature. That was me being a complete and utter asshole," he said, as he wrapped his cloak around Demyx again. He gently picked him up and walked out.

"I still love you Zexion," Demyx said, wrapping his arms tighter around his neck.

He smiled, kissing his forehead again. "And I love you too Demyx."

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He saw Zexion and Demyx walk out of the cell, Demyx was wearing Zexion's cloak. "Let's go, we have to meet up with the others," he told them. They started running back to where Xemnas and the others would be at. He saw Zexion still carrying Demyx while Saix led the way. Xigbar stayed ahead, knowing no one completely trusted him, but Roxas saw that the man didn't blame them. He'd seen inside the man's head, seeing glimpses of his pasts but nothing too solid. His father had said mako poisoning could make a person brain dead and that the SOLDIER could remember a few things but not everything.

Xigbar told them he'd been possessed by Sephiroth and Ansem when he killed his mother, and had still been possessed when he fought against Sora. He only hoped the man wouldn't try anything stupid, he, Sora, and Saix were keeping a wary eye on him. They ran all the way to the other side of the lab, seeing Xemnas and the others.

Larxene immediately ran to Demyx, who was in Zexion's arms. Marluxia ran over to them, inspecting his wounds. He saw Demyx try to turn away from them, but Zexion held him.

He walked with Axel over to Leon and his father. "How is he?" Leon asked.

He shook his head. "Bruised and scratched slightly from where Luxord dragged him into the ocean" he told them. "But he'll be fine."

Cloud looked at where Zexion was. "Or Marluxia can hold him until Larxene is finished beating him," he said, looking at the family.

Roxas looked over at them, seeing Marluxia carrying Demyx as Larxene repeatedly punch Zexion. She was yelling at him in between hits, calling him a dumbass, which Roxas agreed with, and calling him an idiot, again which Roxas agreed with her. Marluxia walked over to Xemnas, asking the man if he could keep an eye Demyx. Xemnas watched in amusement as Marluxia walked towards Larxene, then ever so calmly lifted her off the boy. Leon walked over to Zexion, helping him up.

He saw his father look over at their new ally. "Is that…?"

Nodding, he motioned for Xigbar to walk to them. "Yes, it is Dad," he replied. "He was suffering from mako poisoning when he killed Mom. Sephiroth and Ansem possessed because he'd rebelled against them."

Xigbar nodded. "Look, I don't expect any of you to trust me," he said, holding his hands in defeat. "I haven't exactly been trustworthy in the past and I know I killed your wife, dude. You can kill me right now if it makes you feel better, I won't mind."

Roxas felt confused when he said that. "Don't you have someone waiting for you back home?" he asked him.

The man shrugged, grinning. "As if. Paine most likely moved on or is extremely pissed I made her wait for me this long. If I do make it out of here alive, she'll probably beat me down," he said.

His father looked at the man, thinking about what to do. He heard Xemnas speak. "Look, we don't have time for this." He glared at Xigbar. "If you make one wrong move I'll-"

"You'll rip me to pieces, I've heard it already from your boyfriend, Scarface over there," he said, indicating Saix. "Look, I just wanna go home. I'm already living with the guilt of killing an innocent woman, a pregnant woman at that!"

He saw his father step towards him. "I'll trust you," he said quietly. "I understand about the mako poisoning, I had it myself once. And I know if Tifa, my wife, were here, she'd want me to forgive you." He took a deep breath; Roxas could see he was thinking about his mom. None of them looked like her, except Xion's hair color, but all three of them reminded him of her in some way. "I forgive you…"

Xigbar didn't say anything, shocked that Cloud had forgiven. Roxas could hear the thoughts going through his head. _Why the hell would this guy, the husband of the woman I killed, forgive me? Not to mention the kids, they must be totally upset that I killed their mother and tried to kill them._

"We were mad," he told him truthfully. "But, you stayed with Demyx and didn't hurt him. You didn't attack us when we were running over here."

"Plus, I can feel your guilt," Sora said. "It's been practically eating away at you. None of us want you to feel guilty if it wasn't your fault to begin with. You didn't do this of your own free will, Sephiroth and Ansem took control of you."

"Speaking of which," Xemnas interrupted. "We have to find Xehanort and Hojo; all of us forgive you Xigbar. None of us will hold it against you. We need your help to them and kill them."

Xigbar grinned. "Sure thing, I'll make those bastards regret bringing me back to life."

They started running again. "Do you guys know where we're at?" Axel asked Saix, Xemnas, and Xigbar as they led the way.

Everything happened all too fast, all he remembered seeing was Loz shove his brothers and Xion out of the way and punch Leon into his father when a spear pierced through his shoulder and pinned him into the wall. "Loz!, " Xion shouted as she ran to him. Roxas looked at what attacked them, seeing Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord standing there.

`~`~`Demyx's POV`~`~`

He felt his heart sink into his stomach at the sight of the three men. Luxord's eyes locked onto him and Zexion, who was carrying him. Larxene and Marluxia immediately stood in front of them, their weapons already in hand.

Luxord grinned at them. "Hello Larxene, Marluxia," he greeted. "Nice to see you two are doing good." He looked at Larxene. "You should've just given him to me when I wanted him, none of this wouldn't have happened."

He heard his sister snarl. "Yeah right, you sick bastard!" She and Marluxia charged at him while Roxas, Sora, Axel, and Riku charged at Xaldin. Kadaj, Yazoo, Xion, and Saix were helping Loz, taking the spear out that had pierced his shoulder. Leon and Cloud fought against Lexaeus with Xemnas. He noticed Xigbar wasn't there, he looked around seeing a door not too far down the hall open. Xigbar emerged with his weapons. He grinned down at Demyx and Zexion. "My babies," he told them. "Good thing they didn't throw my arrowguns out!"

Before either of them could say anything, he disappeared, reappearing behind Lexaeus, upside down in midair. The muscular man looked shocked at him. "What the-"

Xigbar grinned evilly at him. "Got'cha now!" he said, shooting at the man. Lexaeus barely managed to dodge, backing away from smirking Freeshooter. Xigbar disappeared again, reappearing in front of the man. "Come on dude!" Lexaeus still barely managed to dodge his attacks along with Leon, Cloud, and Xemnas fighting him.

Demyx saw Xaldin's spears heading toward him and Zexion, before the weapon could hit them, Yazoo, Kadaj, and Saix knock them to the side. Xaldin blew a harsh knocking everyone fighting him to the side, enough that the walls around them collapsed. Riku, Roxas, and Axel got blown pass him and Zexion, breaking the wall behind them. He saw Sora hit the ceiling, making a big hole in it revealing the night sky. Xaldin laughed as the wind he made blew at Leon, Cloud, and Xemnas away from Lexaeus. Then blew Larxene and Marluxia away from Luxord, Zexion ran to Larxene, wrapping his arms around her from behind so that he hit the wall instead of her.

He looked up, seeing Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord standing in front of him. His back was against the wall, looking up fearfully at the three men. Luxord grinned down at him. "I knew your friends couldn't protect you," he said.

Xaldin grinned, making a violent wind around them, the whole building around crumbled away around them, leaving it in ruins. Demyx saw his friends and family flying with the debris in the violent wind. Marluxia and Zexion were guarding Larxene, then Xaldin made it stop, causing everyone to fall to the ground. He looked at them, seeing everyone trying to recover and then saw Xehanort and Hojo floating above them. The two old men smiled evilly then disappeared.

He didn't know what to do, the three men surrounded him now. His heart was beating faster now, he knew what they were gonna do and now everyone would watch them humiliate him.

_**You have the power Demyx…**_

He felt confused. Who was that? It wasn't Larxene, or no one else, because it was a female's voice._** Who are you?**_

The female laughed. _**I guess you wouldn't recognize me, I wasn't exactly the 'motherly' mom now was I?**_

_**Mom? But how?**_ His mom was dead, he was sure of it.

_**Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I don't watch over you. I know I wasn't there for you Demyx and the only attempt I made to protect you backfired. But now, there's one last thing I can do to protect you from Luxord. You just have to believe in yourself.**_ She told him gently.

_**But how Mom? I don't know how to fight like everyone else. Any time I would get in a fight, I'd find a way to avoid it. I'm weak…**_

_**Demyx, I won't let Luxord get his filthy hands on you anymore, it's time to end this. You know you can manipulate blood, that's your way out!**_ She told him.

But how? That ability only lasted a few seconds or a minute at most, it took too much concentration to control. _**It won't work, Mom! I can only do it for a few seconds or a minute!**_ He closed his eyes, feeling Luxord pull him by his hair.

_**Demyx, you can do it! Just focus on the blood in their bodies, then manipulate them. They won't be able to hurt or escape you.**_ She said to him. _**Only very few water nymphs can do this or do any of the abilities you have. Your father could do this and now that ability has been passed down onto you. Let your anger and fear drive you on…**_

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He slowly sat up, his body crying out in pain. They had to hurry, he could see the three surrounding Demyx, and their emotions gave away about their intentions. He saw Luxord pull Demyx by his hair, making him face him. Sora stood up weakly, it was then he noticed something wasn't right.

Demyx wasn't feeling any emotion, none at all. Sora could've sworn he felt Demyx's fear a minute ago, but now there was nothing coming from him. He saw everyone stand up, Zexion and Marluxia making sure Larxene was okay. They sat her against a tree, then turned back to face the three men.

But Sora felt something coming from Demyx, something…unlike Demyx.

When Demyx opened his eyes, they weren't the turquoise they always were but a glowing, sinister red. The three men surrounding him suddenly were in the air around him, not moving at all. He could see the men struggling, or at least it looked like they were, but to no avail. Demyx looked at Xaldin with those glowing red eyes, smiling evilly at him. "Let's see how you like it when something is shoved down your throat," he said, waving his hand so that Xaldin was on his knees. Demyx waved his hand again, Xaldin grabbed his one of his spears. Slowly the man opened his mouth and aimed the sharp end at himself.

Sora felt the man's fear, but how was Demyx controlling him? He looked at Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. "How is he controlling that man?" he asked Zexion.

Zexion shook his head, looking at Demyx wide, terrified eyes. "I don't know," he answered truthfully. He looked at Marluxia and Larxene. "How is he doing this?"

"He's controlling their bodies by controlling their blood," Larxene replied. "He discovered this ability when he was twelve, but he's never been able to control it much."

They watched as Demyx controlled Xaldin, making the spear in the man's hand slowly go down into his mouth. Sora watched as the spear went deeper into the man's mouth, feeling the man's fear then went to pain as the spear went deeper. He knew by the way the man jerked that he was dead but the spear kept going in him. It was then he realized the man was still alive, he looked at Demyx whose eyes were still glowing red and looking at the man. Luxord and Lexaeus were still floating above him, watching their comrade kill himself slowly. Demyx looked at Lexaeus and waved his hand so that the muscular man was standing in front of Xaldin.

No one moved, watching their once bright, happy, and cheerful friend turn into a monster they thought never dwelled within him. This Demyx wasn't even the same person they'd come to know, this was something else. They saw Demyx smiling evilly at the three men. "Lexaeus, how about you push that spear farther down his throat," he said, looking at the still, but barely alive Xaldin. Sora watched as Demyx possessed Lexaeus' hands onto the spear and made him shove it down, enough that it completely impaled the man. Blood dripped down the pole, soaking the dirt around him.

He saw Demyx look at Xaldin, wonderment on his face. "You're still not dead," he said innocently, then grinned at him. "You're heart is still beating, but that's because I'm forcing it to still beat." He looked at him innocently again. "How about we take a look at your intestines? You might've pierced something vital with that stupid trick of trying to swallow the whole spear."

Demyx looked at Lexaeus. "Let's open him up and check his internal organs, shall we Lexaeus?" he asked the muscular man innocently. Lexaeus knelt next to Xaldin as Demyx forced the bleeding man to lie down. He forced Lexaeus to grab the spear and aim the sharp end at Xaldin stomach. "Let's check those organs out, Lexaeus."

Sora cringed at the sound of Lexaeus digging the spear into the bleeding man's stomach. He heard a croak from Xaldin as Lexaeus carved and ripped out Xaldin's intestines and threw them to the ground. Then saw Lexaeus pick the spear up and shove it through Xaldin's head, killing the man completely.

Demyx laughed evilly at the dead man, then looked at Lexaeus. "Aw, you killed him," he said teasingly. "Bad boy, Lexaeus, you killed your partner. And bad boys need to be punished." He waved his arm and Lexaeus stood up. Demyx smiled with child-like innocence, only his glowing red eyes gave the sinister appearance.

Sora watched as Demyx looked at Lexaeus like he was concentrating on something. Lexaeus started screaming in pain as blood started coming out of his ears, mouth, and eyes. Sora knew it was a brain bleed, and then the man fell down.

He saw Demyx look at the man with no emotion. "I had some mercy on you Lexaeus," he said quietly. "You didn't violate me like Luxord did." He looked at the last captive, smiling maniacally. "Your turn."

"You're a monster!" Luxord shouted at him. "You have to be some monster possessing Demyx! He would never be this way or kill these men like this!"

All of them knew he had a point, Demyx was too gentle and kind to do something like this. Sora saw his brother and the Jenova triplets talking to each other on how to ambush Demyx before he made Luxord suffer, though he deserved it, but they knew Demyx wouldn't wish that on no one. He looked at the person that was Demyx, the person was looking at the ground with Luxord still in midair and still unable to move.

Demyx looked back up and the glowing red eyes were gone, back to their usual turquoise color. He looked at Luxord with emotionless eyes. "You're right, Luxord," he said, looking at the rest of them with sad eyes. "No one would've expected me to do something like this and I know they won't look at me the same ever again." He glared at Luxord. "But _you_ made my life hell!" He waved his hand and it sent Luxord crashing into a nearby tree. "_You_ made me have nightmares!" He waved his hand again and it brought Luxord back to him. "_You_ will suffer as I had!" His eyes glowed red, but Demyx shook it off. "Just so you know before I make your death an agonizing one, that was _me_ killing Xaldin and Lexaeus! That's a part of me that lusts for the blood of those who made me suffer like you!"

Everyone's eyes went wide at his revelation, Sora felt two warring emotions in Demyx, one the familiar gentleness of his friend and the other was full of hate and anger.

"It's always been there," Demyx told him, making Luxord lie on the ground. "It will only come out for times like this, to protect me when necessary." He picked up one of Xaldin's spears, then grinned at Luxord. "How about a reenactment of your 'death' two years ago? Only this time, Master Xehanort won't be there to bring you back!"

Demyx's eyes glow red and began the painful process of Luxord's death. Sora watched as he completely skinned the man using the sharp end of the spear like a knife, even skinning his face so that all that was showing was muscle. Luxord screamed in pain while Demyx walked over to them, his eyes back to normal.

"Marluxia, can I borrow your scythe real quick? I promise not hurt myself," he asked innocently, completely ignoring the screams coming behind him. Sora saw Marluxia hand him the scythe, wondering why the man was calm watching this other man get completely slaughtered.

_**The weird thing is, Demyx's thoughts aren't even on making Luxord suffer. It's on us**_. Roxas told him._** He thinks we're gonna look at him like he's a monster and he plans on running away after he finishes Luxord off. Larxene and Marluxia aren't even angry with him! No one thinks that of him, we all know Demyx suffered greatly because of this man and that he's making sure Luxord doesn't come back after him. **_

_**I guess I can't blame him.**_ Sora said. He saw Demyx walk back to Luxord, waving his hand so that Luxord was floating in midair again. Then made the man spread his arms out. Demyx's eyes glowed red and Sora watched as he lifted the scythe up and cut the man's fingers off. Then proceeded to cut the man's hand off, then his forearm, then the rest of his arm. He watched as he did the same thing to his other arm. Sora didn't know if he could hold his stomach from heaving as Demyx did the same thing to the man's legs.

"Now to make sure you can't use your 'weapon' on me anymore!, " Demyx shouted. Sora cringed as he saw the scythe slice into the man's groin, hearing a high-pitched scream from Luxord. All he saw surrounding his friend were body limbs and blood. He saw Demyx swing the scythe, cutting Luxord's head off. What remained of the body fell to the ground and Demyx looked around at the sight, no emotion showing in his glowing red eyes, but Sora could feel some sadness coming from him.

Demyx looked at them, his eyes were back to normal.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

Any other day he'd been teasing Demyx, poking fun at him and Zexion.

But after seeing this…he wasn't so sure what to think of his friend.

He understood that Demyx had anger and fear of what Luxord did to him. But Riku didn't know the extent of those emotions in Demyx. To think, Demyx could've killed all of them at any time he wanted to, just like Sora could if they tried. He wondered how Demyx would handle this, or even Zexion. No one had ever thought of Demyx doing something like this, or even thinking of doing this.

He saw his brother walk to him, not saying anything. Zexion wrapped his arms around, holding Demyx close him. Demyx slumped against him, tears flowing from his eyes. "I honestly didn't want any of you to see that," he choked. "I'm so sorry I made you guys see that."

Zexion shook his head. "Don't be. I don't think any less of you nor does anyone else." He hugged his boyfriend, Riku knew Zexion would love Demyx no matter what. He saw Larxene and Marluxia walk over to them, hugging the boy.

Sora walked up next to him, holding his hand. "He's still the same Demyx we all know," he said. "I know he wanted to do it to Luxord, and none of us can blame him. Can you?"

He shook his head. "No, I can't blame him, both you and him could kill us if you gave it a try, right?" he asked him.

Sora looked up at him. "Can't any of us kill each other if we truly gave it a try?" he asked. "Any of us can kill like that if we just let it out. We all have light and darkness in us, it's just a matter of how we balance it out. It doesn't matter how bright the light can be, there will always be darkness. And no matter how dark it is, there will always be a light there."

"But what about the men who are after you and your family?" he asked.

Sora looked at the ground. "I know I said there is always a light in the darkness, but I can't feel or see any light in them. They're pure darkness."

"Hey guys!" Roxas called out.

Riku and Sora looked at him, seeing that he was looking around for something or someone. "What's up Roxas?" Riku asked.

"Where is Xion and Kadaj?" he asked them.

Riku looked around, seeing no sign of the silver-haired boy or the raven-haired girl. "Where are they?"

Everyone looked around, seeing nothing of the couple. Xemnas looked like he suddenly realized something important. "Xehanort, he has them."


	17. 17: The Light of the Angels

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He felt panic at the thought of someone like Hojo and Master Xehanort getting their hands on his little girl. "Do you know where he is?," he asked Xemnas.

Xemnas nodded. "I think I do, let's go, we don't have much time!," he told them and they started running. He saw Zexion carry Demyx, who had drained his energy unknowingly from killing the three men that had raped him.

He thought his heart might burst if he panicked anymore, but the thought of Xion getting hurt almost made him cry. Leon grabbed his hand, trying to assure him but he wouldn't be assured until he saw for himself that Xion and Kadaj were safe. As much as he had wanted to hate or just not care much for the boy, he loved Kadaj and his brother like he loved Leon's boys. He was part of the family and Cloud had learned to love him and his brothers even though they reminded him of Sephiroth._** We have to find them Leon; I don't want those sick men near my baby girl.**_

_**Don't worry Cloud, we'll find her and Kadaj. We'll kill those bastards for daring to put their hands on them.**_ Leon told him.

He didn't know how far they ran; all he wanted was to make sure he didn't fail his daughter like he failed Tifa. His heart wouldn't be able to take any more guilt if something happened to Xion, though he'd only known her for two years, he loved her just as much as he loved Sora and Roxas. He knew if any of his children were hurt that a part of him would die and never come back. When he and the others thought Sora and Roxas had died when the first lab burned down, he didn't know who was more heartbroken, Riku and Axel or him. Sure being with Leon had helped dull the pain, but he never fully recovered until they had come back home.

They ran further up, seeing a crumpled heap on the ground. Yazoo and Loz ran up ahead, examining the pile, Cloud ran and saw it was a body. His heart began to beat faster in panic, hoping it wasn't Xion. "It's not Xion," Yazoo told him. "It's Hojo, looks like Xehanort has no use for him no more."

He felt something stirring in his mind, like someone was trying to talk to him.

_**Daddy…? Where are you?**_

_**Xion?! Where are you sweetie? We're coming for you and Kadaj! Hold on…**_He told her, running ahead with the others. "We have to hurry!," he told them.

_**No don't!**_ Xion cried to him. _**It's a trap! He wants Yazoo, Loz, Sora, and Roxas! Don't let them near this place! Xehanort wants-**_

Roxas stopped in front next to him. "What happened to Xion?"

He saw Sora stop next to Roxas. "What's going on?," he asked Cloud.

"Xion says it's a trap, he you two and Yazoo and Loz," he told them. "But we need you four with us, I don't know what to do. If you four go, then he might get you and if you don't, we're four people short. And we need all the help we could get," he told them.

"Look! No time to second guess! We have to move, _now_!," Xemnas yelled to them. He and everyone else stopped. "We have to get Xion and Kadaj!"

"You can try…," a voice told them.

He looked ahead, seeing the Master Xehanort walking calmly walking towards them with a container in his hands. Xion and Kadaj's bodies were floating above him, both of them unconscious. Xion's cloak was all torn up and Kadaj had a large gash on his head.

Cloud felt his heart stop, seeing his baby girl unconscious along with her chosen. He pulled his weapon out, intending on ending the man's life. Just as soon as he took a step, Master Xehanort smiled evilly at them. "Now now, I don't think attacking me while I have your children in my possession is a smart idea," he said.

He saw everyone tense at the fact, none of them could attack without risking Xion and Kadaj's lives. "You coward!," he yelled at him.

The old man waved his arm and Kadaj was laid out in front of him. He smiled at them, opening the container. "Time for the Nightmare to return," he announced to them.

Just as soon as he was gonna revive Sephiroth, Cloud saw Xion attack him. She swung her Keyblade at him, landing on the ground. Xehanort pulled out his own weapon, blocking her attacks. He waved his arm again and sent her flying back towards the rest of them. Before she could hit the ground, Sora dove and caught her. She glared back at the man. "He's gonna bring back Sephiroth!," she said, getting up with Sora. She pulled her torn cloak off, tossing it aside. Cloud couldn't help but notice that she was wearing pretty much the same thing that the Jenova triplets were wearing except her outfit was sleeveless. She said it's because it matched Kadaj's clothes and because it was comfortable and easy to move in. He shook his head at her reasoning but never denied her.

He saw Yazoo and Loz shoot their Velvet Nightmares at the man, though a shield protected him from their bullets. The man smiled as he inserted the head of JENOVA into Kadaj, who still laid out in front of him.

Cloud saw the youngest triplet scream out in pain as the transformation began taking place. He saw Loz and Yazoo shaking, as if they were in pain like him. "What's going on?," he asked.

Yazoo looked at him with frightened, wide eyes. "He's back…"

He turned around, no longer seeing Kadaj but the one man who struck fear into everyone.

Sephiroth…

`~`~`Roxas' POV`~`~`

He saw Sephiroth standing in the place that Kadaj was at, smirking at them. "I told you I'd be back Sora," he told his brother.

Roxas almost charged at him, but Sora pushed him and charged at him, pulling his Keyblade out. He saw his brother begin fighting with Xehanort, who pulled out his own Keyblade."Roxas!," Axel shout his name behind him. He turned around, seeing him strike a barrier that preventing him and everyone else from him, Xion, Sora, Loz and Yazoo.

He and his siblings were on their own with the remaining Jenova boys.

"He's a Keyblade wielder too," Xion said, standing up next to him. "He wants our powers so that he can reign over the world. Without us, he's powerless." She ran upwards towards their brother, he followed after her. He saw the One-Winged Angel lunged at Xion, his long sword pointing towards her. Two silver blurs passed them, Yazoo and Loz deflected the slash that would've injured her greatly or even kill her.

The silver-haired boys fought him as he and Xion ran towards Sora and Xehanort. Roxas the man wave his arm and a small twister flew at him and Xion. He saw his brother get pushed back as Xehanort shot a beam of light at him.

Before the small twister could hit Xion, he pushed her out of the way, taking the full hit as he flew away from her. He felt the razor sharp wind and debris hit him, cutting into his skin and tearing pieces of his clothes off. Something knocked him the side, out of the twister. He saw Sora flying away from them in the full blow of the twister.

He ran to Xion, seeing if she was okay. She sat up, dusting off the dirt and debris off of her. "Where's Sora?!," she asked. She looked up seeing their brother, seeing him in the middle of the twister getting hit by the razor winds and rocks. Aiming her Keyblade at him, Roxas saw her shoot a beam of light towards him. He saw a shield form around Sora, preventing him from getting hit. He'd have to ask her how she did that later. The twister and debris gathered around shield, exploding. Sora emerged and began fighting again with Xehanort.

"LOZ!!!," Yazoo's voice screamed.

Roxas and Xion turned around, seeing Yazoo on the ground, defeated. He saw Loz's body wrapped by Sephiroth's black wing as a dark aura surrounded him. Sephiroth smiled sadistically at the boy. "Time to return to me," he told him.

He saw Loz's eyes widen in fear, then suddenly disappeared right before their eyes. Sephiroth absorbed him, Yazoo gasped in shock. Roxas felt Xion cry out, seeing the rest of Loz's being absorbed by the One-Winged Angel. He saw Sephiroth start walking towards Yazoo. Xion ran towards him, Sephiroth smirked as she struck at him. Roxas saw him throw away from him, before she could hit the ground he threw himself under her.

They watched as Sephiroth picked Yazoo up by his neck, wrapping his wing around as he held him. "You turn," he said, smiling evilly at him. Yazoo's widen in fright as Sephiroth began absorbing him. Roxas saw his eyes begin to close as Sephiroth drained him, then his body disappeared.

He heard Xion cry as the last of the Jenova triplets faded away. "No…they're gone…," she said, letting her Keyblade go.

Sora landed next to them, hard against the ground. The three of them huddled together as their enemies surrounded them. He saw them walk towards, surrounding him and his siblings.

"What are we gonna do?," Xion asked them.

He looked around seeing no way to escape, if they ran Sephiroth would strike them down with no problem now that he absorbed the all three Jenova triplets. "I don't know, Sephiroth is at full power isn't he?," he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, with just Kadaj and JENOVA's head, he could be revived and would've had to wait a few hours for his full power to restore. With Yazoo and Loz now, he doesn't have to wait now," she told him. "And there's no way to bring them back…" He felt her shake, tears running down her cheeks.

"That's right," Sephiroth said as he walked closer to them. "Those three remnants have served their purpose and have now ceased to exist, there's no way of bringing them back."

He felt Xion trembling as she held her tears back though a few tears escaped. Sora looked at them, holding their sister with him. Roxas felt Sora shake, their father or family couldn't get to them. They were done, their powers weren't enough to defeat them. He saw his brother shivering. "Sora…"

His brother looked at them. "Run…," he said. Before him or Xion could say anything, Sora suddenly disappeared into a pit of black energy that appeared below him. Roxas grabbed hold of his sister and jumped really high into the air.

The pit of black energy showed up again, Roxas looked for his brother but saw _something_ else emerged instead of his brother. He looked closer and saw that it was his brother. Sora was covered with black all over him and his eyes were glowing yellow.

_**Anti-Sora has emerged…**_A voice told him.

He stared down at what his brother had become, knowing the darkness took over him. A blur passed him and his sister; he shoved Xion away from him. He felt someone grab his head from behind. Roxas tried getting away but Xehanort was too strong. He saw Xion on the ground below them, staring at him with frightened eyes.

Then he looked at her again, not seeing Xion but…why was seeing…

Before he could finish that thought, his body felt cold. He couldn't move at all, he saw his body was frozen. Xehanort dropped him, Roxas tried his best to move his body but couldn't with the spell that was casted over him.

Right before his body would've hit the ground, Xion caught him. He looked at her panicked face. "Roxas?," she said, tears falling down her face.

They jumped when they heard a scream above them. He saw Sora and Xehanort fight viciously. The old man tried striking his brother but Sora seemed to have gotten faster with this form. Sora continued to scratch at the man's body, even peeling some skin off of him and snarled like a beast. He knew Xehanort wouldn't last any longer in this fight. The old man might've been a great fighter, but something about this Sora made him know that the fight would be over quickly.

"Beast," Master Xehanort spat out. "You're nothing but a beast!"

He saw his brother, still covered in darkness, as he ripped Xehanort limb from limb. Sora cried out like an animal, ripping the man's arms and legs out then slit the man's throat. He saw his brother rip the man's head off then threw the body to the ground not too far from him and Xion.

He saw Sephiroth smile. "That little power boost won't help you little boy," he said, flying towards Sora. Roxas watched as the two fought against each other. His brother snarled and hissed like an animal as he attacked the man, but none of his attacks hit the man. Sephiroth laughed as Sora continued to attack, slashing at his brother with his long sword.

Roxas saw Sephiroth stop mid-swing before it land on Sora's head. He saw Sora's hand on Sephiroth's chest, fingers digging into the flesh where his heart was. "Bring them back!," Sora hissed. Sephiroth shoot something at him, breaking his grasp on him. The darkness around his brother disappeared as he fell to the ground, he and Xion ran and caught him before he landed.

"Are you okay Sora?!," he asked his brother frantically, checking him any wounds.

His brother gave him that silly grin. "I'll live Roxas," he replied weakly.

Xion was looking up at Sephiroth. "What's wrong with him?," she asked.

They all looked up as Sephiroth began coughing and gagging, like he was trying to keep something in. A light appeared in his chest, they saw the panicked look on his face. "NO!!!," he screamed.

Three beams of light shot out from him and went flying towards the others on the other side of the shield. Their father went to it, but Roxas could see the three bodies of the Jenova triplets on the other side. "It's the Jenova triplets," he said, feeling relieved that they were free.

He felt Xion shake, smiling through the tears falling down her face. Roxas felt uneasy all of a sudden, looking up at Sephiroth, who had black ball of energy in his hands. He saw the look on the One-Winged Angel's face, seeing the hatred on his face. His only thoughts were killing him and his siblings. "I'll end your pathetic existence," he told them before sending the large black ball at him and his brother and sister.

All he remembered before everything turned black was Axel's face looking at them on the other side.

`~`~`Cloud's POV`~`~`

He saw his kids vanish right before his eyes…

And he watched them die…

He'd let them die just like he let Tifa die…

His heart broke as the blast subsided, showing no trace left of his kids. He cried as he heard Sephiroth laughing. Leon held him tightly, trying his best to comfort him but Cloud wanted his kids back. He'd failed them already too many times. Not seeing Sora and Roxas were his sons when they first escaped the lab and then not ever noticing that he had Xion. He tried his hardest to make up for lost time, but he knew he'd never get those childhood years back.

_**Silly Cloud, they're not dead! They're perfectly safe!**_ A voice told him.

Why did that voice sound so familiar? He felt like he'd heard a million times, but he couldn't recognize it.

He saw a silhouette stand in front of him, with her back to him. "Tifa?," he said, walking towards the person.

His best friend/wife turned around to look at him, smiling. "Hey Cloud," she said. "How are you?"

He looked around, seeing his old hometown around them. "How are we here?," he asked her.

She giggled. "This is elsewhere, you're still in the real world but it appears to the others that you've fainted," she told him. "Just think of it as a someplace in your mind."

He looked at her, feeling the guilt of not being able to protect her years ago. Her death had haunted him to no end even now. "Tifa, I…"

She shook her head. "Honestly Cloud! Why do you let something from the past keep you from moving on?," she asked, clearly frustrated.

"I want to be forgiven…," he said truthfully, feeling like a vise squeezed his heart tightly.

"By who?," she asked, standing in front of him.

He looked at her, shocked that she didn't know he was asking for her forgiveness. "I let you die…"

She shook her head at him and laughed. "Dilly-dally, shilly-shally! Isn't time to move on now?," she asked him. "I never blamed you Cloud, I know you would've done everything to protect me and our kids. It's time to move on Cloud. I don't want you to keep this from living your life! Don't worry, I'm in a better place now and I'll always be watching over you and the kids."

"But the kids are…," he started.

She smacked him on the chest. "Really Cloud! Did you think I'm gonna let that bastard Sephiroth kill _our_ kids?!," she asked him. "That bastard is in for a real surprise!"

He looked at her. "What do you mean?," he asked.

She smiled evilly. "Let's just say Sephiroth won't expect a few angels to help them out and leave it at that!," she told him. She walked towards the old house that they used to live in, entering the building. "Are you coming?"

He walked into the house, seeing nothing had changed. "Why are we here?," he asked.

"Goodness Cloud, are you that slow?," she asked playfully. "I'm just showing you that our kids are safe!" She walked upstairs with him trailing behind and opened a bedroom door. He saw Sora, Roxas, and Xion lying on the beds in there. "Don't worry Cloud, they're fine."

He saw their kids sleeping peacefully. "But…what happen to them?"

"They're just sleeping, don't worry they'll be fine," she assured him. She turned to face him. "Now Cloud, promise you won't let this guilt eat at you anymore. I need to make sure you'll live your life now without feeling the guilt of my death. It's my fault I wasn't strong enough to protect them. This is the only I can make sure they're safe now. So promise me."

He wrapped his arms around, just a friendly hug, letting her know how sorry he was for not being able to protect her and their kids. "I promise Tifa, I'll live my life though I cannot promise I won't feel guilt," he told her. "It'll always be there, but now that I know you forgive me, I can move on now."

She looked up at him, smiling at him as tears fell from her eyes. "Thank you Cloud, just make sure the kids know about me. I don't want to be forgotten," she said, he could see she wanted to just cry but she held her tears back.

"You're much more than a memory to us Tifa, I've always made sure to tell them about our childhood adventures," he told her. "All three of them remind of you in some way. Sora reminds of your gentleness, Roxas reminds me of your determination, and Xion reminds of your potty mouth when you're mad and when you had mood swings when you were pregnant. They know about you, don't ever worry about that."

She nodded. "They all have blue eyes like you, minus the mako glow. Roxas has blond hair like you and Xion has black hair like me. But Sora has brown hair, like he's supposed to be the perfect mixture of us." She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you never loved me, but I'm not mad. I know you never really wanted kids, but thank you for loving them."

He held her tightly to him, letting the tears he held back fall. "I would've loved them regardless Tifa. I still love you though, and I'll miss you every day that I live."

She laughed, letting him go. "Now go Cloud, Leon needs you more than I do. Just remember, I'll always be watching over you and our kids. Take care…"

Cloud nodded as he saw everything around them disappear.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

They had been trying to reach Cloud, doing everything to bring him back. He looked down at him, feeling his heart break. Cloud had fainted when he saw no trace of Sora, Roxas, and Xion after Sephiroth's last attack. He knew Cloud couldn't live without his children, and Leon couldn't blame him.

He saw Cloud's eyes flutter open, blinking as he looked around him. "Why is everyone around me?," he asked.

Leon laughed. "We were worried when you suddenly passed out," he said, holding him close. "I'm so sorry Cloud…" He knew Cloud would be upset with his kids dead. Now they had to figure out how to kill Sephiroth before he killed them.

Cloud looked confused. "For what Leon?," he asked.

"Sora, Roxas, and Xion didn't make it," he told him. "Sephiroth killed them…"

He heard Cloud laugh. "Silly Lion, they're not dead," he said. "Sephiroth is in for a big surprise. He messed with the wrong kids." He smiled as though he remembered something funny.

Leon saw his son Riku look at Cloud with hope in his eyes. "Sora's okay? Will my little angel be back with me?," he asked.

Cloud nodded. "Yes, he'll be back…"

Axel looked at him with concern. "What about Roxy? Will my little spitfire come back?," he asked, prepared for heartbreak.

Cloud laughed at his question. "Yes, Roxas will be back along Xion and Sora. All three of them have a guardian angel watching over them, well a few from what she told me," he replied. "But to her a few means only two. So I'm guessing it's just one other person."

"Who?," Leon asked.

"Tifa," Cloud answered. "She said she'll be watching over us along with someone else." Leon saw tears form in his eyes. "But they're coming back…"

`~`~`Sora's POV`~`~`

He opened his eyes slowly, seeing nothing but light around him. His brother and sister were on either side of him, both of them were sleeping. He looked around seeing nothing but the three of them. "W-Where are we?," he asked himself.

"Elsewhere," a woman's voice answered him. He turned around seeing a woman with long, black hair and brown eyes looking at him with amusement. What shocked him though, was that Roxas was standing next to her.

"Roxas, why are with that woman?," he asked his brother.

His brother looked around in confusion then pointed at himself. "Me?," he asked. "I'm not your brother, your brother is right there next to you!" He pointed next to Sora.

He looked to his left, seeing that his brother was just barely waking up along with Xion. "W-What…?," he said, looking at Roxas and his look alike. "B-But how is there two of you?!"

Roxas glared at him. "What are you talking about Sora?!," he asked, looking at the woman and the Roxas look alike. His eyes went wide. "W-Who are you?!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'll have to tell Cloud to make sure your education is good, he was never good at picking good stuff," she said, shaking her head.

"How do you know our father?," Xion asked her.

The woman smiled at them. "I guess I should've told Cloud to take your three to Nibelheim sometime after this," she said. "I'm Tifa Lockhart and this is Ventus." She pointed to the Roxas look alike.

"M-Mom?," Sora said, looking at the woman with confused eyes. This was their mom? But she was dead! Was she…?

She smiled at him. "Yes Sora, I'm really dead but me and Ventus want to make sure you and everyone is safe from Sephiroth. You already finished off Xehanort with no problem though the way you killed makes me wonder what your father is teaching you. Limb from limb Sora? Did you have to kill him so brutally?"

He looked at his mom sheepishly. "Sorry Mom," he apologized, scratching his head nervously. "I didn't mean to finish him off like that."

She giggled along with Ventus laughing with her. "It's okay Sora, I don't have much say in your discipline!" She looked at them sadly. Sora could feel her emotions, she was feeling sorrow and happiness.

"Mom, we love you even though you're not with us physically," he told her. He and his siblings stood up."Dad tells us stories of you and him. You mean a lot to us."

He saw her tear up, then wiped her eyes. "You three don't have much time, but me and Ventus are gonna help you," she told them. "Sephiroth is strong, no doubt about that, which is why the two of us are giving you three our powers."

Ventus stood in front of Roxas smiling at him. "Can you do me a favor?," he asked him. Roxas nodded. Ventus smiled again. "Tell Aqua I said thanks and Terra that I said I forgive him. Oh! And that I said hi!"

"Why are you helping us?," Roxas asked him.

"I had a bone to pick with Xehanort but seeing how Sora killed, and brutally I might add, I figured I'd help out with this Sephiroth." He held his hand out to Roxas. "With my power, you'll be much faster than you were before and have some armor. You and your sibling look like you need it, well except maybe Xion."

Sora watched Roxas take Ventus' hand and a light swallowed them both. After it dissipated, Roxas was standing there wearing Ventus' clothes. He looked at his brother with wide eyes. "What is that Roxas?," he asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I feel sort of different."

He looked at their mother. "So how do we defeat him?," he asked her.

She smiled. "Don't worry you and Xion will have your new powers when you return," she told them. She embraced them all, kissing their foreheads. "I'm sorry we don't have enough time, but just know that I love each of you and that I'm sorry I couldn't be there."

He saw that he and the others started disappearing. "M-Mom?," he asked.

"It's time for you three to return and make the Nightmare is done once and for all," she told them determinedly. "I'll always be watching over you!" She waved them goodbye as she faded away.

"We love you Mom!," all three of them yelled to her.

And with that, the three of them saw her disappear behind the light.

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

He saw three beams of light land not too far from Sephiroth, causing a small explosion.

Three figures slowly walked out of the crater slowly, but Axel couldn't figure out who it was. His eyes widened as he saw the Strife triplets emerged, with new clothes and a determined look in their eyes.

His Roxas was wearing new clothes, though it was almost similar to what he'd been wearing before, Sora was wearing the same clothes but now it was white and a little bit of black, but Xion's outfit was completely different. She was wearing a black leather vest and white tank top underneath along with black shorts with a long black skirt, and with black gloves. He noticed then that Sora wasn't even standing on the ground, he was _floating_ along with his Keyblades behind him.

Axel didn't know what was going on! He saw Sephiroth turn towards them and smiled. "Playing dress up, are we?," he asked tauntingly. He raised his sword, running to them. "This time, I'll make sure the three of you are done!"

The three siblings jumped away as he swung his long sword at them. Xion, without her Keyblade in hand, began fighting the man with her bare hands. She threw a lot of punches and kicks, punching him in the chest and face. He saw Roxas slash at the man with his single Keyblade, Sephiroth had a hard time trying to dodge their blows.

Sora flew at him, controlling his Keyblades with his mind. Xion shot a fireball at him as Roxas struck him with a beam of light from his Keyblade. Sephiroth staggered back as Sora surrounded him with beams of light, causing a small explosion. He saw Roxas charge up and summon up both Keyblades along with Sora, Xion was fighting with Sephiroth. She threw the One-Winged Angel down and both Sora and Roxas attacked him.

Sephiroth staggered, unable to even hold his sword. Axel saw the man glare at three siblings as they surrounded him. "You think a few little tricks like that is gonna stop me?"

All three of them smiled. "No," Sora answered. "But this nice little attack will. Think of it as a gift from our mom." Suddenly a white light surrounded him.

Roxas smiled. "She's wants her revenge on you." A gray light surrounded him.

"And we're gonna make sure you never come back!," Xion said, smiling evilly at him. A black surrounded her.

Axel and the others watched as the three siblings formed a triangle, making Sephiroth stay in the center of them. Sephiroth's eyes widened as they started floating. All Axel remembered seeing was a bright light as an explosion went off around Roxas and everyone on the other side of the shield.

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He and the others covered their eyes as the dust from the explosion blew harshly at them. The Jenova triplets all woke up, seeing everything. "What's going on?," Yazoo asked. Suddenly him and his brothers were cringing in pain again, like they were the last time Sephiroth died.

"Is Sephiroth gone?," he asked them.

Kadaj nodded. "Where's Xion?," he asked, shakily standing up with his brothers. "Xion?" He looked around frantically for her.

Riku saw Cloud already rushing towards where Sora and the others were at. He and the others followed him, seeing three bodies on the ground. His heart nearly stopped when he saw Sora lying so still on the ground, not moving at all. He rushed to him, gently picking him up. "Sora…?" But Sora didn't respond at all, he just laid there unmoving. He was breathing, but that was all.

Kadaj and Axel had gone to Xion and Roxas, but they were like Sora. All three of them were with their eyes close. Axel looked at Cloud. "What's wrong with them?," he asked him, tears falling down his cheeks.

Cloud smiled at his kids. "They're resting, now all of us can fully move on…"

* * *

So…uh…wow!!!! This means it's finally over now!!!

Let's rejoice!!!

I bet none of you were expecting Tifa and Ventus to make an appearance!!!XD

So yeah, if you're wondering why it took me so long to update, I was suffering from writer's block! I have to say, that is the worst thing ever!!! I absolutely hated it!!!!

But I'm back!!! And the epilogue will be coming soon!!!

Ok! Again, I need you peoples to go to my profile and vote on the Poll! You have until I post the Epilogue up or whenever I decide to take it down! So pretty please vote!

Epilogue coming soon!


	18. Epilogue

_Three months later…_

`~`~`Axel's POV`~`~`

It had been three months since Sephiroth and Xehanort's defeat. Three months since Roxas and his family had truly been free, along with Xemnas and Saix. Their new friend Xigbar had left, going back to old love Paine. He'd promised them that he'd keep in touch before boarding the boat to Kilika Island, while everyone else stayed behind in Twilight Town.

Roxas, Sora, and Xion had been out for two weeks after defeating Sephiroth and Xehanort, though it had scared the crap out him, Riku, and Kadaj. The youngest Jenova triplet went through hell trying to maintain his sanity, with Sephiroth's permanent death and Xion being comatose, he went mad by the third day of waiting. His brothers locked him in his room, taking guard duty until Xion woke up. After two weeks, Xion was the first one awake; Yazoo had told an insane and mentally unstable Kadaj about this and the boy had rushed out. Axel had seen the wreck the boy had become without her as Kadaj embraced her like he wouldn't let her go. Roxas and Sora had both woke up soon after their sister.

He could tell Roxas had changed a little bit. He hadn't changed at all, just that he seemed happier. Like the weight of his past was finally gone and his beautiful eyes weren't haunted anymore. Though Axel was in for a surprise not long after he woke up.

After an hour of reassuring everyone that they were fine, Kadaj had carried Xion off to their room as Riku did with Sora, but Roxas was a little different.

Before Axel could say anything, Roxas dragged him to their room, practically tore off their clothes and rode him like there was no tomorrow. Not that he was complaining! Roxas forced him to stay in their room for three days straight, neither of them getting up to eat or shower! But again, he wasn't complaining!

When they had finally emerged from their little escapade, Roxas went to visit Aqua and Terra. He told them about some guy named Ventus telling her thanks and Terra he forgives him. Aqua started crying, explaining that Ventus was their old friend that had died years ago, Terra explained that he'd gotten lost in the darkness and that Ventus sacrificed himself to save him.

After staying for a few days, they all went back to Destiny Islands to officially start their summer vacation. Xemnas and Saix had moved into a house on the same street as them and the Jenova triplets and Xion still alternated between living in their house and the house Cloud, Sora, and Roxas had moved into when they first moved. Now, everything seemed peaceful…somewhat!

Right now he was watching Loz and Kairi playing _Tekken 5_ on their PlayStation 2, the girl moved with her sister moved to Destiny Islands about a month and a half ago. She and Naminé bought a small house near the beach, according to Kairi, Naminé wanted to get inspiration from the ocean for her art. Now their walls that were filled with pictures Xion had taken were now adorned with paintings also.

He heard Kairi shout out in victory as Loz pouted in defeat. When she started dancing around, he heard the door open. Roxas and Naminé stepped in laughing as Demyx clung to Zexion like a monkey with his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist as he walked in. His younger brother didn't even bother trying to shake the water nymph off of him, but he wasn't making any effort to hold him either.

Roxas walked over to him, smiling innocently at him. "Hey Axel," he greeted, kissing his cheek. He sat down on his lap, making himself comfortable as Naminé continued to giggle at Zexion, who walked into the kitchen with his crazy but lovable boyfriend still clinging to him.

"Why is Demy clinging to Zexy like that?," he asked Roxas.

His boyfriend smiled. "We were at the store so we could help Naminé carry her stuff for her bedroom and bathroom and Demyx and I were being idiots. He was in the cart and I was pushing it and ran around store. Demyx was just screaming hysterically, 'The fiends are coming!'. We almost got kicked out."

Axel laughed, paired with Demyx, Roxas would more unpredictable. "So, how did you guys get from not getting kicked out?"

"I told them we were retarded!," Demyx replied, still clinging to Zexion as he sat down on the couch next to Loz and Kairi. "It worked! Naminé told them it was true and Zexion totally agreed with her!"

Zexion looked at him with a dead-panned look. "Don't _EVER_ go to the store with Roxas and Demyx after they've had three boxes of sea-salt ice cream, five huge chocolate bars, and two gallons of chocolate milk, _each!_ I've never seen Roxas act like that before and I'll never look at him the same ever again."

Axel heard Roxas giggling uncontrollably. "Why did you and Demyx eat so much?," he asked him.

Naminé sat on the other loveseat next to them. "They were having a contest to see who could eat more, but it ended up in a tie," she replied. Yazoo walked into the living room, walking towards her. He lifted her up and sat down, seating her on his lap.

He saw Roxas smile innocently at him. "I honestly thought I could win," he told him. "So me and him were on a sugar high, but I'm sleepy now." He snuggled more against him, leaning his head his shoulder.

"I'm gonna take Roxy upstairs," he told everyone, standing up with Roxas in his arms. Kairi and Loz were back at playing video games, Naminé and Yazoo were talking to each other, and Demyx was still clinging to Zexion even though they were sitting on the couch. He saw Demyx move around so that he sat on Zexion's lap.

He walked upstairs, heading for their room. On the way, he heard moans, squeals, and shrieks coming from Leon and Cloud's room. Roxas stirred in his arms. "I could've lived life without hearing that!," he said, covering his ears.

Axel laughed as he walked in their room, kicking the door closed. "Well you and Sora have seen them in the act. Remember when we were on the train to Twilight Town?," he asked teasingly, lying them both down on the bed.

Roxas squealed in fright. "Don't remind me! I don't want to remember your dad slamming into my dad's ass!," he shouted.

He laughed at his reaction. "Thanks for sharing the details. Let's replace that image with one of our own," he said suggestively. He pulled off Roxas' shirt, leaning down to bite down on his neck. Roxas squirmed, making little mewling sounds underneath him. He felt Roxas tug at his shirt, trying to pull it up. "A little impatient Roxy?"

His little spitfire smiled at him. "Very, I'm the one always naked whenever we do this!," he told him, pulling the shirt off. "You never completely take your clothes off, and I'm going to make sure your clothes are off!" He pushed Axel's pants and boxers off, kissing his way from his neck to his chest. "Hurry Axel, I want you so badly right now."

He smiled deviously, knowing that he was gonna give Roxas more than he bargained for. "Sure Roxy," he said, reaching under the pillow for the object that Sora had oh so kindly given to him. Taking Roxas' wrists in one hand and forcing them above him, he clicked the handcuffs on, attaching it to the headboard.

Roxas' eyes widen as he saw himself bound. "Axel?!," he shouted. "Where the hell did you get these?!"

Axel laughed evilly at him. "Do you remember two years ago, when we walked in on Riku and Sora?," he asked him, taking off the rest of Roxas' clothes.

"I try to forget," Roxas replied.

"Remember Sora revealed you some 'toys'?," he asked teasingly. He saw Roxas blush. "I sure do! Sora told me you hid them before I could find them. I remember thinking you of all people wouldn't have any sex toys, but sure enough, Sora reveals that you have some!" He laughed at the memory.

_Two years ago…_

"_OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!," Axel yelled. "RIKU GOT LAID!!!!!!"_

"_I can't believe this! You said you'd never sleep with anyone!," Roxas complained._

"_ROXAS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Sora screamed, angry._

_Roxas just smiled at his twin. "I thought sex was supposed to make a person happy? Guess that was wrong!" He and Axel were rolling on the floor laughing._

_Sora reached for the nearest object near him, a hairbrush, and threw at his brother with deadly accuracy. It hit Roxas square on the forehead. Axel laughed even harder as Roxas recovered from the blow. "OW!!!! What the fuck Sora?!"_

"_OUT ROXAS!!!!!!!!," Sora yelled. "Or I'll tell Axel about the sex toys you have!"_

_Roxas' eyes got wide. "Hey! You said you'd never say anything about that!!!," Roxas yelled back. Riku looked confused while Axel looked turned on. He'd never heard Sora yell before, or threaten anyone. And the strange thing was, he liked it._

_Axel took Roxas away. "So sex toys huh?," he said as they closed the door._

He remembered questioning Roxas about it later, but Roxas made sure to dodge the question about it. A few days ago he remembered about it and asked Sora if he knew anything. The seemingly innocent boy was more than happy to help, leading Axel back to the house that the he, Roxas, and Cloud had lived in when they first moved to when they came to Destiny Islands. Sora went up into the attic, coming back down with a boxful of nice 'toys.'

Now, Roxas was squirming around, trying to get rid of the handcuffs. Axel knew Roxas or any of them could easily break the cuffs with their enhanced or demon strength, but they preferred using their 'human' strength. "Axel, untie me right now!," he shouted. "Or I swear I'll break these and make you regret it!"

"Now now Roxy, you break those and I'll have to make sure your punishment is worse than I'm about to make it," he said, kissing the tip of his nose. "Be a good boy and you might actually enjoy it a bit." He pulled out the vibrator that he'd found in the box. "I wanna know why or what possessed you into buying these kinds of toys?"

Roxas blushed, biting down on his lip. He mumbled something, but Axel couldn't hear him.

"What was that Roxy?," he asked.

Roxas huffed at him. "One day, we lived in Traverse Town, me and Sora were goofing off and being idiots. Sora dared me to go into this adult store and buy some toys. I used my dad's ID since I sort of look like him and bought them. Sora didn't think I'd actually do it, so I ended up stuck with them. I didn't know he'd shout it out to you! I can't believe that traitor showed you where the box was!"

"Don't get mad at him, he was doing us a favor," he said, licking his collarbone. "I can't wait to use them, remember all those ideas I had at graduation?"

"You wouldn't!," Roxas shouted, eyes widening as Axel stuck the vibrator in him. "Axel!" He cried out as when Axel turned it on.

Axel grinned evilly at his squirming spitfire. "Oh yeah Roxy, I would!," he said, rotating the toy around, making Roxas squirm even more. He watched him thrust his hips up a little against the toy. Roxas moaned, biting down on his lip. Axel saw him moving his hips, trying his best to get the release he needed. Every time he knew Roxas was close, he pulled the vibrator away making Roxas cry out in frustration.

"Axel, stop teasing me," Roxas squealed as Axel pushed the vibrator back in. He sobbed when Axel stopped again. "Stop teasing me you dick!"

He smiled at the sight of a sexually frustrated Roxas, eyes begging him. Placing his hands on Roxas' slim hips, he turned his boyfriend over so that he was on his knees. Roxas squealed when he smacked his bottom. He gave him a few smacks, kneading the muscles afterwards. "You know you love it when I tease you Roxy," he said, sticking a finger in him. Roxas moaned, moving his hips back against him.

Roxas looked at him over his shoulder. "Please Axel?," he begged, gasping when two more fingers were shoved into him. "You tease!" He squealed when Axel smacked his bottom again. "Stop please…"

He laughed when Roxas glared at him. "You told me to stop, so I did," he told him, kissing and nipping his way down from the back of his neck to his lower back. "Do you want me to stop Roxy?"

"No, don't stop," he said, looking at him over his shoulder. He gasped when Axel shoved three fingers in him, making scissoring movements to stretch his body.

He saw Roxas' hips jerk and heard him cry out, knowing he hit the jackpot. Roxas moved his hips against his fingers, trying to force him to move. Axel could actually see tears falling down his cheeks as he continued to finger him, brushing his sweet spot a few times just to hear him whimper out of pleasure. He heard Roxas cry out again when he pulled his fingers out. "Ready Roxy?," he asked, positioning himself at the blonde's entrance.

Roxas nodded. "Yes, hurry Axel!," he pleaded, raising his hips up as high he could while still handcuff to the bed.

He thrust hard into him, making Roxas scream loud. Axel knew the whole house probably heard it, but right now he could care less what they thought. Roxas tried rocking his hips back only for Axel to smack his butt harshly. "Patience Roxy, you'll get your fill of me soon," he said while thrusting into him. He felt Roxas rocking his hips back in time with his thrusts, clenching at his body greedily. Axel bit back a moan as he began thrusting harder into him, feeling muscles tightening more and more with each thrust.

"Harder Axel!," Roxas cried out, unknowingly breaking the cuffs around his wrists.

Axel pounded into him harder, hearing their bodies come together as he went faster. He knew he couldn't give Roxas much or tell him how much he loved him with the right words, but he could show him how much he loved with his body. As long as he had his little spitfire by his side, he'd never need anything else. To think, all it took was that one week, one day for him to find his reason for living. To actually have someone to spend his existence with, and the higher power had given him someone so much better than his imagination could've ever come up with.

_**I love you Axel.**_ Roxas told him, unable to say it out loud with Axel pounding into him.

"I love you too Roxas," he managed to say, hearing Roxas cry out as he released on the sheets below them. The tightening of his body made Axel shudder and release in him. He made sure to bury himself to the hilt, wanting his seed to stay deep in his soul mate's body. Axel noticed that Roxas' arms hadn't moved even after the handcuffs broke, still thinking they held him. He pulled out, leaning up to take the cuffs off completely and threw them to the side.

Roxas looked at him dreamily, lying down on the bed. Axel laid down next to him, spooning his body against his and covered them with the blankets. Roxas looked up at him. "I know how much you love me Axel," he told him. "I don't need anything or pretty words for you to tell me, you just fine on your own."

Axel smiled down at him, tracing his fingers over the brand on his hip. _His_ brand, showing anyone and everyone who Roxas belonged to. "You're my little spitfire Roxy and I don't want anyone else. And you belong to me. Got it memorized?"

Roxas smiled. "Don't worry Axel, I won't forget who I belong to. I have the brand to prove it."

`~`~`Xemnas' POV`~`~`

He knew having children would change his life, but not this much!

Zain and Soleil were quite the feisty babies when they wanted to be. His son was lying down on his lap, drinking his bottle. Saix and Soleil were at the store buying stuff for dinner tonight. He had to admit though, his children made even happier than he thought he could ever be. Though at times, they scared him shitless! They were far more intelligent than any child their age should've been.

He remembered when they had come back to Twilight Town and picked them from the Heart's home, Zain and Soleil were _not_ happy. When he had bent to kiss their foreheads, they immediately attacked him. Zain pulled at his hair and Soleil went for his eyes, thankfully he managed to get away from their newborn hands. He didn't know if he should've laughed or be worried for himself. The two of them glared at him and Saix all the way back to Riku's mansion and on the way to Destiny Islands when they were awake. He and Saix hadn't had much time alone together since they moved to their new home. With Leon's help, he became Leon's secretary at Leon and Cloud's job.

His son stopped drinking the bottle, eyes widening in excitement. Xemnas knew Saix and Soleil were back. Sure enough, the two of them enter the house; Saix was carrying her and some bags of groceries. Saix smiled at the two of them, walking to the kitchen.

He felt a harsh tug at his hair, seeing Zain's glare. "What is it little light? You wanna see your mother and sister?," he asked his son. He laughed when he saw Zain's eyes light up. Walking to the kitchen, he saw Saix giving Soleil a bath in the sink. "What happened?"

Saix smiled as he gently rubbed the shampoo through her hair. "Soleil whacked my hand before I could screw the top of the bottle on about a minute ago. She got formula all over herself, so I have to bathe her now. Thank goodness I bought more shampoo for them." He rinsed the shampoo off, covering her eyes. "Could you go get me her towel?"

Xemnas walked upstairs, still carrying a squirming Zain. He got Soleil's towel from their room and went back downstairs. Saix wrapped her up in the towel and walked upstairs. Xemnas saw that their son stopped squirming and was slowly closing his eyes to go to sleep. He gently rocked him to sleep, knowing his sister would soon fall asleep after him. The baby girl squirmed around on the bed as Saix dried her off and put baby powder on her, but she kept squirming around making rather difficult. He almost laughed when he saw her scrunch her little baby face in defeat as Saix managed to put the yellow onesie on her.

He walked over to the crib that Zain and Soleil shared, gently settling his son in it and placing the blanket over his body. Saix was rocking Soleil to sleep on the rocking chair in their room, humming song to her to help her sleep. Xemnas stood there and watched them, feeling his heart swell up with love. In all his years of life and being only in the lab for most of it, he'd never thought he'd have a family of his own. He never would've ever thought of having children had Saix not come into his life.

Saix gently laid Soleil down in the crib next to her brother, bringing the blanket over her. He looked up at Xemnas, smiling. "Well, the little demons are asleep now," he said.

Xemnas smiled evilly at him. "Wanna see if we can make another baby?," he asked, wrapping his arms around him. He bent his head to give his beloved a kiss. Saix wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his body against his. Xemnas forced his tongue inside his mouth, forcing Saix to wrap his legs around his waist and started grinding their hips against each other.

His Berserker pulled away. "We can't," he whispered.

He growled, walking to the bed and dropping Saix on it. "We can and we will!," he hissed, taking Saix's pants off. "You've been teasing me all this time, swaying your hips every time you walk in front me. I've been dying to be inside you again and it's been a whole year since I was last inside you. You're mouth is good, but I want your body, and I will have it!"

Saix purred. "I love it when you go in your Superior mode, but we can't," he said, nipping his neck. "Not with the babies in the room, they'll hear us." He trailed his lips down his collarbone, pushing the shirt down a little to suck on it.

Xemnas snarled, carrying Saix to the conjoined bathroom and closed the door, placing Saix on the counter. He pulled both of their shirts off, kissing his way down to Saix's stomach. Saix grabbed onto his hair, trying to stop him but Xemnas wouldn't hear of it. He felt Saix try to pull him up, trying to keep him from going any lower. Xemnas knew his lover was very conscious of the small and few stretch marks he'd gotten from his pregnancy. Saix had thought he'd be disgusted by but it had the opposite effect. Seeing them reminded him of days and nights feeling his children kicking when he rubbed Saix's stomach and putting his head against it to listen to his children's heartbeats and movement. "I want another child," he said, tracing his tongue over the small marks.

Saix laughed at him. "I think we should wait a while before we have another child," he said, moaning when Xemnas slowly stuck a finger in him. "Xemnas…"

"I have to have you, right now Saix," he said, kissing his lips. "Don't make me wait any longer, who cares if you get pregnant again? I know I don't…" He pushed another finger in him, watching Saix bite down on his lips and moving his hips against his fingers. "Let's give it a try, if it doesn't happen now we'll keep trying until we get another one in your belly."

"You really think we can handle another child along with our two little demons right now?," he asked, purring when Xemnas stuck the third and final finger in him.

Xemnas watched him thrusting against his hand. "You're real tight, it's obvious we haven't done this in a while," he said, scissoring his fingers in him. He felt his pants tighten, his erection becoming harder by the second. Saix pushed at his pants, trying to take them off of him. He pulled away, hearing Saix gasp when his fingers left him abruptly and pushed his pants along with his boxers down.

Saix looked at him a little unsure. "Are you sure you wanna do this?," he asked.

He nodded. "I don't care if we have another baby," he said, thrusting himself inside. He could feel Saix's body tighten around him. Saix let out a groan, trying to move his hips against him but Xemnas stopped him. He smiled evilly at his Berserker lover. "I think your hips have done enough moving, you made sure I watched." He began slow rhythm, wanting to just savor the feeling of being inside his lover again. This felt better than any fantasy in his mind. He missed the feeling of being inside him every night like they used to before the twins came into their lives. Now, they were usually too exhausted from work and from the trouble of taking care of their babies. He looked down at Saix, seeing the pleasure on his face as he began to go faster and harder into him.

Saix grabbed onto his hips, trying to make him go faster. "Hurry Xemnas!," he cried out.

Xemnas shook his head, knowing Saix was starting to go crazy. He wanted to make Saix go into his Berserker state, knowing this was the perfect way to tease him. "No," he said sternly, though it was awful hard. He wanted Saix to go mad, it made this all the more fun. Slamming brutally into him, hitting his sweet spot with each thrust, he stroked Saix's forgotten member. Saix cried out, scrapping his nails along his back. He knew there would be marks later, but he could care less about them now. All he wanted was to make this one moment last for as long as he could.

Though Saix wasn't making it easy, he saw his eyes threatening to turn completely gold and his hair began to stand up wildly. He knew if that happened they would most likely wake the babies. "Teleport us to the living room," he ordered Saix, knowing he was still sane enough to understand. Before he knew it, they were on the floor of the living room and Saix had completely lost it. He was on the bottom of the Berserker and could only guess how long they would be on the floor. Most likely six hours like the last time he was like this.

Saix smiled maniacally. "I've been waiting for you and I refuse to wait any longer!," he growled, slamming his body back down onto Xemnas' erection. Both of them moaned at the feeling, but Saix didn't take too long to recover. He began riding him, forcing a hard and fast rhythm.

Xemnas thrust his hips up in time, feeling Saix run his sharp nails down his chest, leaving thin blood trails in its wake. He moved his hand over Saix, pumping him. His little moonstone growled, raking his nails mindlessly down his chest and thrusting with more vigor. Xemnas watched him scream out loud, coming in his hand. Saix's hair and eyes went back to normal, coming down from his high. He pushed him back down onto the floor, switching their positions.

He saw Saix look up at him, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Haven't had enough Saix?," he asked teasingly. He started thrusting into him again, wanting control this time.

His little moonstone only smiled and cried out in ecstasy. "Never enough Xemnas," he gasped. "Can have you all day and night." He arched his back as Xemnas hit his prostate dead on.

He knew he had said he had wanted more children, but he wasn't about to do that to Saix without his consent. Slowly, he began to pull out. He looked Saix in the eye when he did. "Finish me with your mouth," he ordered, but Saix shook his head.

Wrapping his legs tighter around him, Saix snarled at him and brought his head down so that he could whisper in his ear. "If you try to pull out, I'll break your legs and then you can come inside me," he whispered. "Your choice Xemnas…"

Xemnas smiled at the threat, scolding himself. He should've known his little moonstone wouldn't have that. With that knowledge in mind, he renewed his harsh thrusts, making sure that he and his mate were completely satisfied. Screaming out, he released his seed into Saix, feeling his very essence get sucked out of him. He laid down on the floor, bringing Saix on top of him.

They both laid there, breathing heavily. Saix pressed a kiss on his chest. "Think we have another one on the way?," he asked, smiling up at him.

He laughed. "If not, I'll just have to keep trying," he said, brushing his lips against his. He grinned mischievously. "Wanna try again?"

Saix gave him a seductive smile. "We still have two hours before Zain and Soleil wake up," he said. "So let's keep going…"

`~`~`Riku's POV`~`~`

He woke up, feeling something warm and moist around his now hardening erection. Looking at the clock and seeing it was two in the afternoon, he looked down and saw Sora sucking on him. "Is this your way of waking me?," he asked, arching his back when Sora made little vibrating sounds.

Sora pulled away and smiled up at him. "Not my fault I woke up a little…thirsty," he purred, resuming his task. Not that Riku minded one bit, he actually enjoyed being woken up like this. He felt Sora lick the tip, catching the little pearl drop. If Sora wanted to wake him up like this, all the more fun and pleasure for him! He felt his little angel nip at his sac then licked him back up to the tip.

"Naughty little angel," he murmured, thrusting his hips up into his angel's mouth. He felt Sora begin to stroke him and alternate between licking him and taking him deep in his throat. His hand grabbed onto the chocolate spikes below him as Sora began bobbing his head up and down. Riku cried out when he felt his teeth scrapping along his sensitive skin. "Shit Sora!"

His little angel smiled seductively at him. "Having a hard time holding it in?," he asked teasingly. He licked at the tip again, watching him shiver.

"Sora, I don't think I'll be able to hold on much longer," he said, thrusting his hips into his mouth even more. He felt Sora take him deep, making more little purring sounds. Riku felt his release coming closer and closer.

Sora placed small kisses along his shaft before sucking him again. "You taste so good Riku," he said, catching more drops leaking from his shaft. "I want more…" He began bobbing his head up and down again, making purring noises.

Riku tried holding himself back, but it was asking the impossible. Before he could stop himself, he cried out and released in his mouth. He felt Sora swallowing all his seeds, not letting a drop go to waste. His little angel licked and sucked at him until he went limp. He looked at Sora, who was smiling up at him. "Enjoy that?," he asked teasingly.

Sora smiled innocently. "I always enjoy anything with you," he said, licking at his limp member. "I hope you're ready for round two!"

He groaned at the thought of it. "Sora, I don't think I can. I'm really tired…"

"Nonsense!," Sora said excitedly.

He felt Sora give him a long, slow lick. "Oh shit Sora!," he cried out, feeling his erection come back up. He felt him kiss his way back up to his lips, moaning at the taste of him in Sora's mouth. "You must be really horny right now," he whispered, crushing their lips together for a bruising kiss. He yanked at Sora's hair, forcing him to look up.

"What are you doing Riku?, he asked as Riku lifted his legs over his shoulders .

He smiled evilly at him. "Just making sure you can't move," he said, kissing his way from his lips to his chest. He loved knowing all of this was his, Sora's body, heart and soul. All of this would his for eternity and he wouldn't give it up for anything. He knew he was lucky to just have someone like his little angel. Sora was his light, the two weeks he'd been out nearly drove Riku insane. Thought he'd managed to get through it and had ravaged Sora for three days straight.

Sora giggled at him. "I feel waves of happiness coming from you," he said, kissing his chin. "It's making me happy!"

He laughed. "Being with you makes me beyond happy Sora," he said, gently kissing his lips. He felt his arms wrapped around his neck and felt his legs go from his shoulders to around his waist. His tongue brushed against his lips, then slid inside. He knew his angel wouldn't deny him, opening his mouth freely.

When he pulled away, Sora tightened his legs around his waist. "I want you Riku," he said, looking at him with lust-filled eyes.

Nodding his head, he slowly thrust inside him, feeling Sora's body tighten around him. "I love you so much Sora," he said, thrusting into him. He heard Sora let out a high-pitched mewl, moving his hips against his.

Sora cried out, wrapping his legs tighter around him. "Right there Riku!," he screamed, digging his nails into his lower back.

He felt his wings come out, fluttering wildly with each thrust. His body felt like it was gonna explode if Sora got any tighter. He moved his hand to Sora's erection, pumping in time their furious rhythm, unable to control himself. Looking down at his disheveled mate, he brought their lips together. He knew he had all the time in the world to show and tell Sora how much he loved him, but it would never be enough. His tongue gently brushed against Sora's, tasting the paopu flavor he always seem to have no matter what.

"Riku, I'm…," Sora didn't even finish, releasing on both of their stomachs and his hand.

Riku tried holding his orgasm off, but Sora's body wouldn't let him. He let out a howl and came, feeling the body below him suck at his greedily. Laying to the side, he pulled Sora over him and brought the blankets back up over them. He pressed a kiss in the chocolate spikes, wrapping an arm around his waist. "I love you my little angel," he said, folding his wings around them.

Sora looked up at him and smiled, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. "And I love you, my dark angel."

He pressed small kisses all over his face, hearing Sora giggle as he did. His fingers gently traced over the few scars that were on his chest and stomach, then traced over the ones on his back. He knew Sora was still a little conscious about them, but it didn't matter to him. When he'd first saw them, he hadn't been horrified at the sight, he'd been horrified that someone could be so evil and do that to him. He turned Sora over, flooding his back with soothing kisses. The scars were too deep and old for his saliva to heal, but he could care less about it.

"Riku," Sora said.

He looked at him, folding his wings back into him. "What's wrong Sora?," he asked, pressing his lips against his shoulder.

Sora laid on his back to look at him. "What would you do if I got rid of all my scars?," he asked.

He smiled, kissing his cheek. "Sora, I could care less about them. I would love you with or without them, they don't matter to me at all," he answered truthfully. "Why do you ask?"

"Kairi and Naminé said they could get rid of them if I wanted to and I thought I'd ask how you would feel," he said. "I wanted to make sure it was okay with you."

He kissed the corner of his lips. "I don't mind Sora, it's up to you if you want to get rid of them. I'll love you no matter what your decision is."

Sora gave him a beaming smile. "Good! I'm actually thinking of getting rid of them. I feel like they're the last thing of my past, and I wanna start off fresh and new with you," he said.

Riku laughed. "Sora, I don't care, as long as you belong to me, I don't mind if you do," he said, gently his lips against his. He pulled away to look at him.

His little angel smiled at him. "Always, there will never be anyone else for me," he said, bringing him back down for a scorching kiss.

`~`~`Leon's POV`~`~`

He heard all of the shouting, mewling, and cries of ecstasy and pleasure throughout the hallway, coming from Axel and Roxas, and Sora and Riku's rooms. Kadaj and Xion had left to the other house while Loz and Yazoo went with Kairi and Naminé to their home, and Zexion and Demyx had left to the beach. Cloud was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich. He looked at him from the entrance, seeing his mate eating on the counter and watching the TV in the kitchen. "Hungry Cloud?," he asked.

Cloud looked at him, taking another bite of his sandwich, looking at him with suspicion. "No Leon," he said, taking another bite.

Leon pouted playfully, knowing this might take some convincing. "No what? I wasn't saying anything," he told him.

But Cloud wasn't having it, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "I know what you're thinking Leon, and the answer is no," he said. "You already had me twenty times today. I'll have to change the bed sheets and spray the room down to get rid of the smell." He looked away from him and resumed eating his sandwich.

He smiled at the thought of taking him again. The two of them hadn't taken a step out of the room since he woke up this morning and it was now around the evening. He knew Cloud was sore from today's events, but he wanted him right now.

The blond man glared at him. "NO!!!," he said firmly.

Leon smiled evilly at him. "I wasn't doing anything Cloud," he purred, slowly walking towards his prey. He stared at him, Cloud was sitting there in his black sweatpants and navy blue shirt looking very vulnerable right now. Leon knew he suspected something to go down, but didn't know how to react. Cloud turned his back to him. _Big mistake,_ Leon thought, leaping at him.

Cloud dodged him, using his enhance speed. He smirked at Leon. "I know your tricks Leon," he said.

He grinned. "Think you can get far Cloud?," he asked, running after Cloud when he ran off. He saw Cloud leave the house, running down the street. Leon ran after him, pinning him against the side of a tree. He buried his head in the soft, blond hair, inhaling Cloud's sweet, musky scent. "I knew you wouldn't get that far…"

He felt Cloud rub his bottom against his groin. "I let you catch me," he said, looking over his shoulder at him. "But don't think I'm letting you have me that easily." He pushed Leon off of him and ran off towards the house.

Leon ran after him, knowing Cloud was just toying him, letting him catch up a little only to start going faster and out of reach. They ran inside in the house, accidentally pushing Roxas and Axel aside. "Hey, watch where you're going!," Axel shouted at them, but Leon ignored him.

They ran up to their room, Cloud stood on the other side of the bed. He smiled impishly at him. "You don't plan on taking me again do you?," he asked. "I might need to escape out the window."

Leon smiled at him. "Go ahead and try Cloud, I'll only end catching you in the end," he challenged, he jumped over the bed. Cloud dodged him again, running to the side he was on. He looked back at him, snarling. "You're gonna get a spanking when I catch you."

Cloud smiled innocently at him. "For what?," he asked, pouting. "I haven't done anything to you and you're the one that's horny." He looked at him, licking his lips seductively.

"You're the one teasing me," he said, leaping at him. He missed him again, seeing Cloud against the door of the bathroom. Using all of his demon speed, he ran at Cloud. He knew he let him catch him, jumping back onto the bed.

Cloud laughed, squirming underneath him. "The bed is sticky," he said, making a disgusted face.

Leon ignored him, pulling their shirts off. "Who cares?," he asked. "We're gonna make it more sticky right now, so just ignore it." He flooded his chest with kisses, going down to the waistband of his sweatpants. His hands pulled the annoying thing off, wanting to see the only person he would ever love exposed to his lust-filled gaze. "You're so beautiful Cloud."

He saw his mate blush. "You're just saying that cause you're horny," he said, struggling to get away.

Leon kept a firm hand on him, pressing small kisses all over his face. "You are, and I'm not saying that because I'm horny. You are, and I'll show you." He bit gently at his neck, leaving behind a red mark before nipping his way to his stomach.

Cloud thrust against him. "I think you don't have that problem of showing me," he gasped, forcing Leon's pants off.

He moved his mouth over the limp member in between Cloud's thighs, knowing Cloud was trying to fight the feeling. But Leon would win this little battle, he always did. He knew Cloud was tired from their earlier activities and probably sore as hell, but that didn't stop him from doing this. His fingers shoved into his entrance, still stretched and slick with Leon's seed. He knew that their room was gonna be a bit sticky and wet by morning, but that was the last thing in his mind right now. Cloud thrust his hips up in his mouth, trying to go deeper in his throat.

"Oh Leon!," he moaned, grabbing at his hair. He moved his hips more, trying to find that release he needed, but Leon wasn't about to give it to him so easily. Cloud whimpered when pulled away.

"Patience love," he told him, nipping at his stomach. He pulled his fingers out, making Cloud gasp from the feeling. Placing himself at the entrance, he thrust in, feeling the muscles tense up around him. He began thrusting into him, hard and rough, just like the both of them liked it. His hands went to his hips, forcing him to move. He could do this forever, just having Cloud and their bed, that was all he needed.

Cloud moved his hips, despite Leon's bruising grasp on them. He wrapped his legs around his waist, opening his body more to him. Leon grabbed onto his erection, pumping him in time with their rhythm. He let out a scream, coming on the both of them.

Leon released his seed into the quivering body below him. He looked down at the only man he could ever love and be with. Every morning he would wake up and have him, now without seeing the weariness of his past in his eyes. He knew Cloud would always mourn for Tifa, but now it seemed like he was free and able to fully live his life now. Leon slowly pulled out, letting his death grip on Cloud's hips loose. He situated them on the bed, though it was a bit sticky. Cloud snuggled against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Leon kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around him.

Cloud kissed his chin. "And I love you Leon," he said, trying to fall asleep.

But Leon had something else in mind, he rubbed his body against the one next to him.

"No Leon," Cloud mumbled. "I wanna rest, you've been having me all day and I need rest."

But Leon didn't listen, as Cloud had said earlier, he was feeling horny. So Cloud never did get the rest he wanted, but got something so much better!

`~`~`Zexion's POV`~`~`

He and Demyx had spent most of their day at the beach in a private part of it. Zexion wanted to get away from all the noise going on in the hallway of their home. Demyx was asleep next to him, as he had been for the past two hours singing random songs again. Zexion was reading a book, seeing the setting sun.

Demyx hadn't really recovered from what happened at the lab; both of them hadn't really done much since then. Zexion wanted him, no doubt about it, but Demyx would always shy away from him. He had been patient, knowing his little nymph needed the time to recover. Though he wanted to help him, there wasn't really anything he could do. Larxene and Marluxia had tried to take him to a psychologist, but Demyx refused to go, saying he would come in his own time.

He put his book down, looking at Demyx sleep peacefully. Neither had really done anything to show their affection since they had finished off Xehanort, Sephiroth, and Hojo. He remembered the first time he'd try to make love to Demyx, which didn't go too well. Demyx had started crying and flipped out, attacking him. Since then, Zexion hadn't shown too much affection for fear of scaring him, letting Demyx have control.

"Zexion?," Demyx called out.

"Yes?" He saw Demyx open his eyes, looking up at him.

Demyx smiled at him. "I was just making sure you're still with me," he said, leaning up to kiss him.

"Where else would I be?," he asked, wrapping his arms around him.

Demyx straddled him. "I thought you would be sick of me by now," he admitted, laying his head on his chest. He pressed small kisses on his chest, snuggling more into him.

He tightened his hold on him. "Why do you doubt me Demy?," he asked, hurt that he thought that about him. "Do you want me to give you some time alone for a while?"

"NO!!!," Demyx cried, burying his face in his neck. "Don't leave me Zexion, you said you wouldn't leave me." He looked at him, biting his lower lip.

He cupped his cheek, stroking it gently. "I'm just making sure Demy. I don't plan on leaving you," he assured him. He knew it would take a while for both of them, especially Demyx, to get over what happened. Getting raped by one person was bad, but Demyx had been raped by two men. That had scared him, it had taken almost a whole month before Zexion could sleep in the same bed as him. The second month, he could at least touch him in a sensual way without him flinching. Now, they were almost back to normal, but Demyx had a little bit of separation anxiety. He was always afraid of Zexion leaving him for good or getting impatient, but he had assured him that he'd wait forever for him to get better.

Demyx kissed his chin. "I love you Zexy," he said, pressing more kisses along his neck, going up to his cheeks. When he felt Demyx's hand move lower over the front of his jeans, he stiffened. He saw him move away, looking at him confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No," he replied. "I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you to do this. I want you to do this when _you're _ready, not me." He tried to move Demyx, but the boy wasn't making it easy and Zexion was the beneath him.

"I want you," Demyx said quietly against his neck. He looked at him, looking him straight in the eye. "Do you know what it's like knowing I want you and you want me and I'm too scared to let you do anything? Do you know what it's like to sit next to you and know you want me but I won't let you do anything? It's killing me Zexion, I need to have you." He started kissing his way down, pushing the shirt down a little to suck on his collarbone. Zexion gasped when he felt his hands go underneath his pants and started stroking his straining erection.

He switched their positions, putting Demyx underneath him. "It's okay," he whispered to him. "Tell me when to stop." He pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side of them. He looked down at him, seeing a little bit of fear and nervousness. Slowly, Zexion lowered his head to his neck, sucking gently on the sensitive skin before biting down on it softly. It had been forever since they had been like this, he wanted to take his time and enjoy it while it lasted. He slowly nipped his way down to his flat stomach, stopping at the waistband of his shorts.

Demyx combed his fingers through his hair, moving the fringe that covered his right eye away. "I don't want you to stop, keep going," he said, Zexion could tell he was still a little scared. It didn't surprise him, the first time, only two days after Demyx got raped, he'd somehow managed to make love to him without him freaking out too much. This time though, the scars ran a lot deeper. He pulled his shorts down, slowly taking them and threw them with the discarded shirt, leaving Demyx with nothing on. Zexion looked at him for a minute, seeing everything he hadn't seen in three months. He saw Demyx shiver, trying to cover himself from his view. Shaking his head, he moved his hands away from him. "Don't hide from me Bubbles," he said, pinning his wrists together and held them above his head.

He saw Demyx look at him, then started giggling. "Zexy, it kinda works if we both have our clothes off," he said, trying to hold his laughter in. He pulled his shirt off and then undid his pants, pushing the clothes away.

"Is that better?," he asked, seeing Demyx nod and smiled at him. He brought their lips back together, biting gently down on his lower lip. "Just tell me when to stop and I'll stop." He still held his wrists above his head with one hand and moved the other down his hips. Demyx squirmed a little, feeling their bodies slightly rub against each other. Zexion groaned, wanting nothing more than to take him right there and then. But he knew he had to be gentle so that Demyx wouldn't get scared. His knee nudged his legs apart, seeing Demyx shiver again. He gave him a reassuring kiss, squeezing him gently. He stuck one finger in him, feeling the body below tense a little. After a while, he stuck the second finger in and began scissoring movements to stretch him out. He saw Demyx thrusting his hips against them, begging him to continue. Pressing their lips together again, he stuck the final finger in. Demyx whimpered, his body becoming more tense. Zexion pulled away, looking down at him. "Just relax Bubbles," he said softly, stretching him more and more. "I won't hurt you."

"Do it Zexy," Demyx ordered, still thrusting his hips against his fingers. He looked at Zexion, showing him how serious he was. "I want you in me, right now Zexy."

Zexion pulled his fingers, placing his body at Demyx's entrance. He looked at him one last time, giving Demyx one more chance to refuse. "Are you sure Demy?," he asked, unsure if he could stop himself if Demyx didn't want to no more.

Demyx nodded. "Yes, I'm sure," he said as confidently as he could.

Zexion eased his body in as gently and slowly as he could, but the body below him was squeezing him tightly. He bit down on his neck, making Demyx gasp and loosen up a bit. Taking advantage of it, he thrust all the way in. He licked at the bite mark, thrusting his hips gently. His hand still held Demyx's wrists over his head and the other was pumping him in time with them. He felt him move his hips, trying to get him to go faster.

"Faster!," Demyx cried out.

He started moving his hips faster, needing to make up for lost time. It had been way too long since he had last been inside him. He knew he should be trying to make sure Demyx was okay with his rough handling, but he was too far gone now. His body possessed a mind of its own, needing to feel him right now. He heard Demyx screaming out in pleasure, moving just as wildly as he was. His hand pumped him, squeezing him tighter, knowing his little nymph needed release.

Demyx cried out, arching his back and digging his fingers in Zexion's shoulders, drawing blood. He heard him let out another cry and released on the both of them, spraying their stomachs and his hand. Zexion slammed into more harshly for a few more minutes in the tightening body, then growled as he spilled his seed inside him. He saw Demyx look at him with love in his eyes, bringing his head down for a gentle kiss. "I love you Zexion," he said when they pulled apart, licking at his lower lip innocently.

Zexion smiled, pulling out of him. He sat down, placing Demyx in between his legs and wrapped the spare blanket around them. "I love you too Demyx," he said, nipping at the back of his neck. Demyx leaned back against him, watching the waves of the water.

"Do you think I'll ever forget…?," he asked, not finishing the question.

He kissed his cheek, wrapping his arms around him. "You'll never forget what happened to you, but it'll be easier," he said reassuringly. "I'll be here with you the whole way, and you have our family to help you also. You're never alone Demy."

Demyx looked up at him, smiling. "As long as I have you, I'll be fine," he said.

Zexion held him tighter. "You'll always have me, never doubt that," he told him. They stayed there in the private part of the beach, just watching the waves and enjoying the presence of one another. Zexion knew he would do whatever it took to make sure Demyx never doubted his love for him. He would make sure he never let him go again, or drive him away.

As if reading his thoughts, Demyx turned his head around and kissed his chin. "I'll always love you Zexion, and now I know you love me without a doubt," he said.

Zexion brought their lips together to show him how much he would always love him.

* * *

FINALLY!!!! I'M DONE WITH THIS EPILOGUE!!!!

I'm so sorry it took forever!!! Honestly, you try writing this and _NOT_ be distracted by Dissidia or Crisis Core! But hey I got it in for you!

So Axel tried bondage on Roxas; which by the way that little flashback is from chapter eight of the first story when Axel and Roxas walk in on Riku and Sora!

Xemnas wants another baby. Poor Saix! But the little bundles of cuteness known as Zain and Soleil are cute! I can see Soleil trying to claw her parents' eyes out and Zain pulling their hair!XD

Sora woke up Riku up in the best way!XD

Leon and Cloud have been humping like bunnies in heat all day! Poor Cloud is gonna be sore!XD

And Zexion and Demyx finally came together after three months of healing. Aww…how sweet!

So anyways! Poll people! Vote! NOW!!! You have until 11:59 PM of January 15 to do it! I will announce the possible third story on the 16th, if there are enough 'Yay!'!

Also, plot bunnies are in heat right now for me, so there are a lot of stories I plan on writing! I'll list them on my profile for you to see if you're interested in any of my future projects! I'm sure you know what it's like to have stories running in your head and you just have to get them out!

So…this is the end of the sequel…wow…I think I'm gonna cry…

…

Hn…

No I'm not! I'll be strong! I can't believe I wrote a sequel! And to think, I was starting on my Hayner and Olette wedding one-shot and this sequel came to life instead! And the fact that this story is in the triple digits on reviews! WOW!!!!

I hope you all loved the ending! Much love to you readers and reviewers, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to review!

So thank you so much for reading!

_**Disclaimer:**_ No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters! The only two people I have joint custody over are mine and Xemnas and Saix's bundles of joy known as Zain and Soleil!

PS-Sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes! I'm human you know!XD


End file.
